Teen Dad Chronicles
by WritingtoPasstheTime
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding Kendall,Daniella and Emerson and the journey through teen parenthood. **Requests taken**
1. I'm Pregnant

Kendall Knight was sitting in the corner of the library studying for his upcoming math test. Studying was a lost cause because he truly sucked at math.

"Fuck this." He stood and began walking down the hall to his locker to pick up his hockey stuff when he noticed a sticky note on the front.

Come to my house, we need to talk ~Dani.

Kendall smiled to himself. Daniella Montgomery; straight A student, captain of the debate team, potential valedictorian of the class and the most beautiful girl ever. Kendall blushes at the memory of their first and only time together after finishing a Spanish project. The normally quiet and shy girl's façade coming down the moment they laid in bed together. He pulls out his phone to text her.

"_Hey, what time should I come over?"_

"_Uhh….6:30 .my mom has work"_

"_kk, y do we need to talk"_

"_Just come over then, I'll explain later."_

Confused, Kendall places his phone back in his pocket and thinks "Maybe we'll have a round 2"

**.LINEBREAK.**

*knock*knock*

Daniella opens the door and is wearing pajama shorts and a sweatshirt. She looks cute but her face is tear stained.

"What's wrong Daniella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah but I …I have some news…why don't you sit down."

I walk over the couch and sit as she paces around… "Daniella, please tell me what's going on …you are kinda freaking me out."

A small, yet forced smile graces her lips, "Listen, I know we do not know each other very well and we lost our virginities to each other but I want to let you know that you don't have to stay…I am giving you the option to leave… but if you choose that then you can't come back when it is convenient for you."

"ummm….okay but why would I leave…I just got here" I asked confused

"No, listen…Kendall…I'm…. I'm pregnant….and it's yours…."

Numb.

Complete numbness fills my body…I can't think or breathe. I look up to her and she is crying.

"Please say something Kendall…please anything."

"uhh..Wow…umm…How far along are you?"

"4 months…I just found out a month ago though….I hadn't gotten my period but I thought nothing of it but after 3 months of not having it I made an appointment and I found out I was pregnant. I thought about if I should tell you or just decide what to do on my own but I had to include you."

My head was spinning….. 4 months pregnant…wow…I was going to be a dad.

"So what do we do" I asked.

"Well, "she came and sat next to me…legs folded underneath herself, "We could put it up for adoption, keep it or I could get an abortion…but please don't make me...Please" There were tears in her eyes.

Kill a baby. Kill **MY** baby. Never

"Oh no don't cry, Dani please don't get an abortion we can decide what to do later on in the pregnancy but don't kill it."

"K, good, I didn't want too." She looked up and our eyes locked... In that single moment it was like we were connected and we would never be disconnected.

"Do you have any pictures?" I asked

"Yeah…. It doesn't look like a baby…more like a peanut."

She handed me the picture and my breathe was taken away. In my hands I held the picture of my son or daughter, the person I would love for eternity and the person I would drive to hockey or ballet depending on if we kept it.

"Wow… this is …wow…"

"I know … I felt the same way… I have a small bump….do you ..do you want to see?"

My smile grew unfathomably wider…."yes, of course…please."

She lifted up her baggy sweatshirt and I saw the curve of her tummy… my baby was in there…growing… protected from the outside world. I hesitatingly raised my hand and placed it on her tummy. Underneath the palm of my hand was my baby. I felt Daniella's hand on my cheek, wiping the tears that I didn't know were falling.

"Please…can we keep it Dani…Please...I'll be the best father ever and I'll support you guys…please let me be a father."

She smiled…"I wanted to keep it too… it will be hard but I think we can do it… I just need you."

"I will be there...Every step of the way. I'll...I'll take you to doctors appointments, Birthing classes, I'll help decorate the nursery, I'll be there the day you go into labor holding your hand never letting go."

She was crying…"it's the hormones…they have been messing with me. But thank you… we are going to be parents."

"The best parents" as I pulled her into my lap, hand still resting on her stomach.

As I lay there with the mother of my unborn child, I realized that my life would never be the same… I was going to be a daddy…ready or not…I was going to face teen parenthood.

**Thank you for reading and i hope you guys review... please let me know what you would like to see in the next story. My story may or may not be in order of the pregnancy...it may bounce around. I would also like to say in no way am i trying to preach my views on adoption or abortion... i felt that deciding against abortion was the right thing to do so please dont get offended and if i did offend you i apologize. **


	2. The School Knows

Kendall sat in his Spanish class with some of his friends, James, Carlos and Logan, the Jennifers, Jett, Jo and Camille. This was the only class that he had with Daniella also. Daniella was now 5 months pregnant and he could not be more excited or more scared. The crappy side of the whole scenario is that Dani and Kendall were in different groups of friends meaning that they don't talk in school. Kendall could not break away from that and though he loved Dani and his baby his rep mattered more to him. Daniella walked in a smiled a little at him. Kendall smiled back and chuckled as she had a hard time sitting in the desk. Nobody at school knew about the pregnancy yet…Dani hid it well with her oversized sweaters and sweatshirts. But today would be different. They had a substitute so in class they could do whatever they wanted. Kendall and his friends talked while Daniella read a book and worked on some extra homework. Camille received a text message and her mouth fell open.

"Daniella! You're pregnant?"

Daniella's head snapped up and her eyes were wide. Kendall was red and beginning to get a little nervous and sweaty.

"Umm.., what are you talking about Camille? I….I am not pregnant."

Blonde Jennifer stood, "you have to be… you never change in gym, hell you never do gym anymore and you always wear baggy clothes and you throw up in class sometimes."

I knew about her throwing up in the morning but I didn't know she threw up in school. Her eyes darted between the class and my eyes. I could see the tears start welling up.

"Are you pregnant slut?" Jett called out.

Daniella's lip quivered as she ran out of the room, arms wrapped around her stomach, protecting her rounded tummy.

"Whore"

"Slut"

"Easy"

Were all yelled at her as she ran out. I wanted to run out after her but I couldn't.

"Who knew that the smartest girl would get knocked up" announced Carlos.

Twenty minutes later the schools gossip mill was turning about Daniella's pregnancy.

Logan asked, "What do you think about this captain?"

I shrugged my shoulders as she reentered the room, face red from crying. We locked eyes, "it's sad…it is so sad."

**.LINEBREAK.**

Lunch time rolled around and Kendall noticed Daniella buying her lunch. He ran up to her.

"Hey Dani…you okay?"

She gives him a look…"Just peachy…I am the school slut, the school called my parents and my dad kicked me out."

"I'm so sorry… where are you gonna stay?"

"I called my aunt…she is taking me in until my parents come to their senses."

"I'm sorry I didn't defend you in Spanish…I …I wanted to but my rep…"

"Yeah, I get it Kendall, look I think it's best we don't talk about the baby in school and I think I would be best if you left me alone. I'll raise the baby alone; by myself…save you the trouble."

"No, Daniella, no…please I'm gonna be there for you guys… I need to be please!"

"No, Kendall… forget about us… please" and she took off, tears in her eyes.

"No… I need them" thought Kendall.

As he walks to his lunch table, all eyes are on him.

"Why were you talking to the hoe bag?" questioned James.

"Oh… I had a question… no big deal."

"Can you imagine who the father is? Probably some skeeze bag or nerdy debate clubber. Who would want to sleep with the nerdiest girl?" Jo asked.

"Guys! Drop it okay… Daniella is probably having a rough time right now… so just be nice to her!" screeched Kendall as he stormed off.

"What the hell was that"? Was on everyone at the tables mind.

**.LINEBREAK.**

Kendall walked up and down the aisles in Babies R Us.

"I have to make it up to Daniella"

He scrutinized each shelf until he came across just what he needed.

"Perfect!"

**.LINEBREAK.**

_*Knock*Knock*_

At around 8:30 Kendall was at Daniella's aunt's house. Daniella opened the door.

"What are you doing here Kendall?"

"I…I needed to see you…I have something for the baby…Can I come in?"

"Uhh…sure…Aunt Vickie, Kendall is here, we are going to my room."

"Be careful sweetie…don't get….pregn…never mind."

Kendall and Daniella went to sit on the bed.

"So…."

"Here…I bought this for the baby…" Kendall handed her the bag with a slight blush on his face.

Daniella pulled out a little Giraffe

"Awe…it's so cute…Thank you Kendall"

"No problem…Dani...I need to be a part of the baby's life…it needs me… you need me but most importantly I need you guys. I didn't have a good family life and I don't want my child to go through what I've been through…please."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just want the best for our baby. Plus my hormones have been out of whack."

Kendall chuckled. "It's okay…just don't lock me out…let me in and let me help."

They sat in silence and looked at each other…smiling at the fact that they were in this together.

"Hey, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to find out the sex of the baby…do you want to go?"

"What time?"

"2:30"

"Ohh….I have hockey practice…but I'll skip it…I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Cool… "

"I should go…but thank you for inviting me for tomorrow"

"No problem" and as we walked to the door I wrapped her into a hug. She smelled like vanilla and I could feel her smiling into my chest.

"Good night Dani…Night Baby" as I rubbed he bump.

"Bye Kendall,"

As I drove off, I could not wait until tomorrow…when I would hear the heartbeat of my child and find out if I would have a baby girl or a baby boy.


	3. You are having a

It was Thursday, the day Kendall and Daniella were going to find out what they were having. Sitting in Spanish class they were in the middle of taking a test when Kendall passed Daniella a note.

_~Hey, I'll drive us to the appointment…I'm really excited"_

Daniella looked up and nodded a smile on her lips. I looked over and I noticed Logan giving me a look… I shook my head hoping he would stop looking at me.

As the bell ran she got up walked by and mouthed "My locker…before we leave"

I nodded and left to go to my next class with my friends… a gigantic smile on my face.

**...**

As we drove in the car I couldn't help but notice how Daniella had a glow about her.

"You look really beautiful right now Dani…"

Daniella blushed. "Thanks… but I don't think so…I barely fit into anything and I eat non-stop.

"I eat non-stop too…so you are not alone" I said hoping to lighten the mood and make her laugh.

She just chuckled as we arrived at the doctor's office and approached the building.

**.LINEBREAK.**

"Hi, I'm Daniella. I'm here for Dr. Bing."

"Please have a seat…he will be with you momentarily."

Daniella and I sit and I hold her hand. We aren't dating but she looks nervous.

She looks over at me and smiles, "I just want everything to be perfect yakno."

I nod.

"Baby Montgomery…please follow me."

We get up and the nurse leads us to the room, our hands still intertwined. We are lead into the room decorated with little storks where Daniella is told to stand on a scale.

"135 pounds… Good weight."

She looks over to me and blushes, embarrassed by the weight; I smile at her and mouth "_it's okay."_

The nurse leaves and we wait for the doctor to come.

"Soo… do you wanna get dinner at the diner after this" I asked her.

She smiles…"That sounds fabulous…but I must warn you…me eating is not a pretty sight."

"It's okay…you are feeding for two…it is normal" I chuckle.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Bing, How have you been Daniella?"

"I'm good…tired but good… this is Kendall, he is the father. "

"Nice to meet you…so who wants to hear the heart beat?"

I looked over to Dani and she had a smile on and I intertwined our hands once again.

Thump Thump*Thump Thump* Thump Thump*

Woah. That was my baby. That what half of me. That was my child.

"She's strong…you two must be proud."

We smiled.

"Who wants to know the sex?"

"I DO!" Dani exclaimed.

I looked at her and she giggled.

brought over the sonogram machine and squirted the gel on her tummy. Every moment closer was making me more anxious. I looked at the screen and I saw my baby. Dani had a smile on her face and she squeezed my hand.

"You guys are going to be parents to a beautiful baby Girl."

A Daughter. I was going to be the father to a gorgeous baby girl. I realized I was crying when Daniella wiped my cheek. She was crying too. Maybe pregnancy hormones were contagious because I've done more crying recently then I have ever before.

"The baby looks healthy and she looks like a strong girl. Come back in a month for another check-up call me if there are any problems. Daniella, I do want to warn you that school will become too much soon so maybe go on maternity leave when you hit your eighth month and try to relieve some stress."

"Okay. Thank you doctor."

As we left to drive to the diner in the nearby town, I couldn't help but glance over at Dani who had a hand on her bump. I smiled; I knew she would be a great mother. As we parked in the parking lot I ran to her side and opened the door to help her out. We were seated at a booth and we waited for the waiter.

"We are going to have a daughter… can you believe it Dani…"

"I know…it feels surreal… it is beginning to feel real and I am getting more nervous."

"Hey, it will be okay… I'll be there and we will get through this…"

"What do your parents thinks of all this?"

SHIT! MY PARENTS! "uhh….i haven't told them yet…"

"Wha….How… Why haven't you?"

"I'm scared… my mom is a single mother who has raised me and my sister, Katie, on a single salary… I don't want her to be disappointed in me."

"The longer you wait the worse it will be though! You have to tell her…we need her support. God Kendall how could you be so stupid?" Dani was starting to get emotional and she let out a gasp, her hand immediately shooting down to her stomach.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked as I got up to sit next to her.

"Uhh…yeah…just a cramp I think…can we …can you take me home please?"

"Yeah…but will you come home with me… I want to watch you…make sure you are okay before I drive you home."

"Fine….just let's go."

As we got up to leave, thankful we hadn't ordered yet, I couldn't help but worry about her. We drove to my house in silence. She was angry at me I could tell. As we pulled into my driveway I told her, "Look, I'm sorry about not telling my mom…I'm going to do it now…I want you to be there with me too… How are you feeling?"

"Better…I think it was just little kicks. She is strong."

"Can I feel?" I asked.

"Not yet...they are little thumps right now...in a few days you should be able too."

I smiled, I wanted to feel the kicks but it was okay because I knew my baby was okay. We entered my house and I saw my mom and sister eating dinner.

"Hey sweetie, who is that with you?"

"Mom, Katie, This is Daniella."

"Hello Daniella, would you like something to eat?"

"Please."

She sat down with my family and I noticed that she looked right at home.

"Hey mom, I have something to tell you…. Daniella is pregnant… and it's mine… She is five months pregnant and I know I should have told you earlier but I was scared… I have a job so I can help support them but mom let me be a father… don't let your granddaughter grow up not knowing her father."

"Oh…my….A granddaughter…I'm going to be a grandmother… Kendall, I am not proud of you and I expect that you will take full responsibility of your actions. You cannot be like your father; I will not let my grandbaby suffer. Daniella, you are welcome to come over whenever you want and I'll give you my cell phone number just in case you need anything. All I ask is that you put the baby first, set your priorities straight. Last but not least….I want to be called nana."

"Thank you mom, I…I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"Yeah, thank you so much Mrs. Knight..."

"Please call me Jennifer."

Katie looked over to Daniella, "Can… can I feel your stomach…?"

Dani smiled, "Of course Aunt Katie."

I smiled at the scene in front of me… my family accepting my mistake and embracing the new life.

**.LINEBREAK.**

"Please call me if you need anything and if you feel any pain." I told Dani as I dropped her off at her house.

"I will don't worry…thanks for coming Kendall. See you in Spanish." She said as she shut the car door.

"Bye Dani, Bye my baby girl."

I waited until the house door was shut to drive away making sure the two most important people to me were safe and sound inside the house. I drove away thinking about all that has changed in the past month or so. I was going to be a daddy to a baby girl… whom I would have to protect and guard and guide and as I drove down the block I wondered if I would be any good at it.


	4. Disses, Chips and Kicks

**A lot happening in this chapter but i think it's bad =[… I hope you all enjoy it and please review and tell your friends to read my stuff.**

It was Friday during the last period of the day. I was in gym class with my friends just goofing off.

"Hey, why don't we go to the movies tonight?" asked Carlos.

A chorus of "great idea!" And "What movie should we see?" Could be heard.

"We could see that new scary movie at the movie theater tonight at 6" suggested Camille.

"Sounds good" I stated.

Jo came up to me, "Hey Kendall, will you be my date tonight to the movie?"

Crap… should I go on a date with Jo? I like her, she was my mega crush before Daniella told me she was pregnant but now that I spent some time with Dani I couldn't help but feel attracted to her. The fact that she was carrying my child, being optimistic about it was very attractive plus the pregnancy helped give her fuller curves and a bump up in her boob size.

"Uhh… sure Jo, I'd love to be your date… pick you up at 5:30." I said as I walked away towards my car after school. "What the hell did I just do?" I thought as I drove home.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I was preparing for my "date" with Jo when my phone vibrated,

"_I feel like a whale"_

I chuckled at Dani's text…in no way did she look like a whale.

_"You shouldn't you are just pregnant, it's natural."_

"_Ik, but getting places is difficult…I waddle now."_

"_it's a cute waddle =] "_

"_Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Knight "_

"_Ok, Miss. Montgomery, U got plans tonight?"_

"_yupp…me plus a huge tub of ice cream and cheesy Lifetime movies =] "_

"_Cool…look I g2g, got a date. Talk later bye!"_

After I sent that text I felt like a complete idiot. Why would I send my baby mama a text about me going out with someone else…She must be a wreck.

"_Kk. Have fun with who ever."_

I could tell she was a little pissy about that. As I grabbed my wallet and jumped in the car I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about it.

**.LINEBREAK.**

After the movie, which sucked, Jo had my arms wrapped around her in the same diner I took Dani too. The gang and I decided to come here after the movie since it was only about 8:15.

"Dani is such a hoebag…that baby better have something wrong with it" stated the curly haired Jennifer.

"That bitch deserves to rot in hell for getting pregnant" said Jo.

I sat in shock as each one of my friends took a dig at the mother of my child and my baby. My baby did not deserve that.

"Kendall, what do you think about all this?" asked Jo as she flirtatiously batted her eye lashes.

I had a choice here… I could both defend my family and ruin my rep or I could join in a make fun of them.

"Yeah…she is such a slut I feel bad for the baby" as soon as those words left my mouth I wanted to vomit. I was a terrible father. The gang laughed at my insult as I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Dani.

"_Hey, I need something."_

"_What are you okay? Is the baby alright."_

"_Yeah, we're good but I feel stupid asking…so...Never mind."_

"_No…seriously ask me."_

"Yo, Kendall, who you texting bro?" called Jett.

"Uhh, no one …just my sister."

"_Can you…can you pick me up some food…my aunt is out for the nite and I'm having a craving and I don't have a car…ik ur on a date but I'm desperate."_

I chuckled, _"Of course, give me fifteen minutes, what u want?"_

"_Chicken….no tacos…no spaghetti…NO! __Chicken! I want chicken….that is my final answer."_

"_U sure?"_

"_Yeah and chocolate milk"_

"_Eww! That is nasty!"_

"_Ik…blame ur daughter for it."_

"_lol kk. Be over soon."_

I looked up to see all my friends staring at me with a questioning look.

"Katie is sick…I need to go home… so I'll talk to you guys tomorrow"

"Later!" "Text me" and "See you tomorrow" could be heard.

I stood up to leave but Jo kissed me on the cheek, "Text me later sweetie" she whispered in my ear. I grimaced as I walked away and ran to the nearest grocery store to pick up the odd food choices.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I knocked on Daniella's door with two bags of food in my arms. She opened the door and my god did she look amazing. She wore her hair in her naturally curly style, a pair of shorts that made her legs look amazing and a tight tank top that showed off her baby bump.

"Hey Kenny, come in!" she said as she stepped to the side.

"Hi, Dani, heading to the kitchen?"

"Yupp" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"You are in a good mood aren't you" I asked, intrigued by her bubbly persona at the moment.

"Yeah…I don't know why…could be that you have food or it could be that my hormones are making me crazy." She stated with a chuckle.

"So I bought fried chicken and two gallons of chocolate milk and I also bought you some fruit so you would have a balanced meal … you don't have to eat them but I feel like that would be a good idea."

"Thanks Kenny… can you dish it out… plates are in the top cabinet… I got to go pee… our daughter is using my bladder as a trampoline."

I felt elated as she walked away… she said our baby… it made us seem like a real family. As she reentered I smiled at her and pointed at her rounded tummy, "You are actually showing off the bump I see."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, when I' m home I frequently let the bump get some air, no point in covering it up inside of a sweatshirt."

As we ate we talked about random things and it felt natural…as if we were best friends throughout our whole lives.

"So…who did you go on a date with tonight?"

"Um…Jo…Jo Taylor."

"She's pretty…"

"Yeah… sweet girl." I saw something flash across Dani's face…was it hurt? Anger? Jealousy?

"She your girlfriend?"

"No we had one date…it's not serious"

"We had one "study date"…and we had sex…was that not serious for you?" Dani asked enraged.

"No…Yes… I mean I don't know…I thought it was just a hook up."

"Just a hookup! That's what you considered our first time! We had a special moment together and you felt nothing towards me afterwards!"

"To be honest…no… It was just sex." Smooth move, K-dawg… you are digging yourself even deeper now.

"Fine… go be happy with Jo… apparently since the sex that led to our daughter means nothing to you, you can just move on now."

"No, Dani that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? I think I've been very open and considerate about your feelings. The sex meant something to me and I am willing to acknowledge that. I let you go around at school acting as if you know nothing about me and my baby. I hear the murmurs at your lunch table as I walk by, I'm not stupid. I'd be dumb to think that you never said anything bad about me and the baby. Be honest have you talked shit about us?"

"Well…yes but only because my friends were and I felt pressured to do so."

"Yea, go with the peer pressure excuse good move. Well you can take all of my kindness and shove it… I am done with you not being open at school… you could either admit to everyone or you can…Oh my God!" Daniella's hands rush to her stomach as she rubs it.

"What! Are you okay? Should I call my mom? Do we need to get to the hospital?" My mind was racing… was my lack of consideration causing stress to Dani making my daughter go into distress?

"No…no…I'm okay…We're okay…Feel." She grabbed my hands and placed them on her now firmer bump. I didn't know what was going on until I felt a tiny little thump against the palm of my hand.

"Feel that Kenny? That's our daughter's first kicks."

"Wow….this is amazing… I …that is our daughter…Dani…She's strong…what does it feel like on the inside?"

"Feels like a bunch of little butterflies fluttering around… I kinda feel like a mother now…"

I smiled and reluctantly lifted my hand away from my daughters kicking to wipe the tears on Dani's face much like the many times she has done for me.

"Look, Dani, I'm sorry for everything I said tonight…I know I keep saying I'll be better in school but I can't promise that anymore… but I can promise that I will be there for our daughter… I'll be there for you and I lov…"

Daniella ran into the bathroom, her body wracked with uncontrollable phases of nausea. I ran after her and crouched down and held her hair back and rubbed her lower back. She began to cry more from the embarrassment of puking and from her distaste to vomiting. When she finished she looked up at me with a light frown on her face.

"Was my speech that bad that it made you sick?" I asked trying to make her laugh.

She smiled, "No… it was a good speech and I know that you love your daughter… I can see it every time you look at my bump. And I'm sorry…I have to be less critical about you at school and I'm sorry for puking… my morning sickness has been at night now."

"It's all good…I should get going…" I said as I stood to help her up.

"Wait…why don't you stay the night… my aunt is working the night shift at the hospital…I'm alone and I want you to stay…please."

"Of course Dani."

As we were getting ready for bed I noticed her rubbing her bump a lot more often.

"It hurts…she's been kicking for twenty minutes straight."

"awe… she's just excited to move around"

As we got in bed … my arms around her, palms flat against her bump, I smiled to myself as I heard Dani's soft even breathe in my ear signifying she was asleep. I couldn't believe that the mother of my child was so forgiving. I need to be better to her. She deserves the best.

**Hey! I think next chapter will be a up soon and Dani and Kendall go on a date =]. It will be dedicated to a special reviewer. **


	5. Remember When

**This is dedicated to BigTimeFan50, who has been an awesome reviewer from the beginning! They go on a date and it ends with a cliff hanger...i hope you all enjoy it! There is also a flashback about the day they slept together...its not dirty but its not pure ... please dont get offended. Thanks for reading ! **

It was now the sixth month in Daniella's pregnancy and she was getting bigger each day. I would never tell her that because I like living. Whenever I would have the chance I would brush by her in the halls just to put my hands on her tummy and perhaps feel the movements of my daughter. I was in the middle of study hall when I looked up and locked eyes with Daniella. I slowly approached her and pretended to look at a book while talking to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be gym?"

"I'm pregnant Kenny… Can't really be in a room where I could get hit in the stomach… by accident or on purpose."

Right. I felt like an idiot.

"soo… I was wondering… do you want to go out tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah…I like you… and you are having my baby so I thought that maybe we should try dating… I know this may seem out of nowhere but trust me, I've thought about this for a while and I think it would be good for us."

I slowly looked up at Dani's face; she looked like she was contemplating really hard.

"We can try… but if it doesn't work out it can't be awkward, we do have a baby to raise together."

"Yeah, totally… I'll pick you up at 7…we'll head to the Chinese place in the next town over. Do you think your stomach could handle that?"

"Hell yes! That's been craving number one this week" she stated with a chuckle. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. I couldn't wait until tonight. This could be a big night.

**.LINEBREAK,**

I pulled up to Daniella's aunt's house and knocked on the door with the hand that was currently not occupied with flowers. Daniella opened the door and smiled,

"Come in... I need a few more minutes to get ready. You can place the flowers in the kitchen… Thanks for them!" she spoke rapidly, as she ran (as best as she could) back to her room. I shook my head and after I placed the flowers in the kitchen I waited in the living room for her to be ready. When she emerged I was stunned. Her hair was in a loose pony with a few curls framing her face, she wore jeans, and converse and a shirt that defined her bump perfectly.

"You going out without the bump covered up! It's a miracle!"

"Can it Knight… I'm feeling gutsy so I want to show my tummy."

"Good… because I love seeing it." I grabbed her hand as we walked to my car, on the way to, hopefully, the best date ever.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I sat across from Daniella, our hands intertwined on top of the table as we talked. The conversation was flowing smoothly with little sarcastic insults thrown in.

"Remember the time you pushed me off the slide?" I asked her.

"Oh my god! Yeah! You called me Ella… I hate that name! You deserved it."

"…so it is a safe bet we won't be naming our daughter Ella…" I asked, a smirk gracing my lips.

"You got that right… hey, I was wondering, why did you pick me for your Spanish project partner? You could have worked with Jo or anyone of your friends… Why me?"

I smiled a little, I remembered that day perfectly.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Okay class, pick a partner and write a dialogue pertaining to what you want to be when you get older."_

_Everyone came running up to me asking me to be their partner but I rolled my eyes. I always ended up getting a bad grade. I needed at least a 95 on this to raise my grade. If I didn't I would lose my title of captain. I looked around at my options but someone caught my eye: Daniella. Perfect. The work would be detailed, she's nice and she was also pretty, which was a plus. I got up and walked away from my friends who had a questioning look on their faces._

"_Hey, Daniella, you want to be my partner?" She glanced up, slightly shocked._

"_Uhh… Okay… Sure." A faint blush rising to her cheeks._

"_Cool, so you want to get together after school and work on it?"_

"_Sure, where?"_

"_We could go to my house …wait… no we can't. My sister has a Girl Scouts meeting and my mom is the den mother."_

_She laughed, "It's fine. We can do it at my house but my parents won't be home. Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah. That's fine. I'll be over like 5:30-ish."_

"_Cool. See you then."_

_I walked away and grabbed my books because the bell had rung. I dodged all the questions from my friends. Maybe working with the school nerd could help me raise my grade. _

_**Later that Night:**_

_Daniella and I were sitting on her couch working on our dialogue. I had to admit, she was pretty funny and different than she normally was at school. _

"_So you seriously want to be professional hockey player?"_

_I sighed…"No, but that's what my dad wanted me to be and when he died, I promised myself I would become one and make him happy."_

_She smiled sadly, "I understand that Kendall, but don't you think you deserve to live your dream, not one that your father wanted for you when you were seven."_

"_Yeah…but I don't want to give it up… I love hockey I do, but sometimes I feel like I just play because it is what I've been doing for my whole life."_

"_I get that. All my life I've been raised to get straight A's and be the best at everything. My parents want me to have the typical life: College, Job, Marriage then a family. Family has never been their top priority. To be honest, I want to take a year off after high school and travel to Spain. That's my dream."_

_I nodded, who would have thought that me and Daniella, two very different people would be so similar. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Everything will turn out fine. Things happen for a reason."_

_She nodded and bit her lip as she stared at our hands. My palms were beginning to sweat. Why was this happening? I looked up and we locked eyes, the intensity burning through our bodies. We both slowly leaned in and as our lips brushed; I felt fireworks explode out of each one of my nerves. The electricity coursing through the two of us, strong enough to light New York City for a millennium. We slowly pulled away, both stunned at what had just occurred. Next thing I knew, I was kissing her again, slowly leaning her down so her back was resting against the couch cushions. I was hovering over her, I pulled my lips away for a brief second, our breathes mingling. "You want to go further" I asked, no force in my voice at all, she nodded as I let my hand slip up into her shirt to caress her bosom. "You sure?" I asked staring into her eyes, trying to see if I could find any doubt. None. I saw no doubt. "I've never been surer of anything in my life" she told me as she gracefully glided her lips against the curve of my neck. I moaned in pleasure. We continued like this for hours. An item of clothing flying off every so often until we finally became one. The bliss of being together crashing upon us_ _like waves to a shore line. We laid on her couch, cuddled in each other's embrace; our dialogue completely forgotten._

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

"I chose you honestly because I needed a good grade, but I'm kind of glad I did. I mean, I am going to be a dad because of choosing you as my partner and you made me open up when we talked that day. I've never told anyone about my dad wanting me to be a hockey player. You are special Daniella and I want to thank you."

She was crying, I should have known. "Thank you. Thank you so much Kenny… though people may think this baby was a mistake, I think this is what was supposed to happen to us."

After dinner, we paid the bill and went to leave. As we were walking towards the door, hands intertwined, I leaned to her and kissed the side of her face. She smiled and blushed, and I said "I can't wait to be a daddy."

I accidently bumped into someone as we were walking out…

"Kendall?" What are you doing with Daniella? And why are you holding hands?

I looked, shocked at the person before me….

"Carlos!" …


	6. Prom

**The next update may be this weekend or on Monday, not to sure yet. For this story, the birth date of Emerson will be changed to sometime in June. I apologize if that upsets anyone but it works better for this so on to the chapter…. **

"Carlos! What are you doing here?"

"I was just picking up some take out for my family. Kendall, why are you with Dani?"

I looked towards the ground. I could lie to Carlos and upset Dani or I could be honest. It was time to man up.

"Carlos, Dani is having my baby. We hooked up while doing our Spanish dialogue and now we are going to be parents."

Carlos stood there in shock, mouth wide and eyes bugging out.

"Dude… no… you can't be serious."

"He isn't, Carlos please don't freak out" Daniella asked, somewhat calmly for the situation we were in.

"God Kendall! You ruined your life! How could you be so stupid? You're the captain; you're supposed to have all the answers! You are so god damn stupid to forget a condom. Kendall, don't, don't talk to me for a few days… I need time to think." Carlos was fuming as he walked away.

"WAIT! Don't tell anyone please!" I asked him, tears in my eyes. He just shook his head and went to get his food. Dani reassuringly squeezed my hand and walked me towards the car.

"It'll be okay Kendall. If he ends up telling the school so what! You still got me and the baby."

That was true. Friends or not, I would always have my family. I smiled at her as I drove her home. I walked her to the door like a true gentlemen.

"Tonight was really fun. Thanks Kendall." She looked up at me with a hand on her belly.

I placed my hand atop of hers. Our daughters tiny foot hitting against them.

"We should do that again sometime. Would you wanna do that? I asked with a hint of anxiety.

She bit her lip and nodded. I smiled and kneeled down to kiss her bump. I whispered,

"Night baby, don't keep mommy up all night. I love you babygirl."

Daniella was beaming when I locked eyes with her. When I stood she leaned in and kissed my cheek, my face instantly turning a shade of red.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Kendall." She turned and entered the house.

I walked to my car looking forward to the next date.

**.LINEBREAK, TIME SKIP**

It was the end of April; Daniella was in her 7th month. She was getting more and more run down and started missing days of school. The school was buzzing about Junior Banquet, which was next week. I didn't have a date because I had yet to ask Dani. I was worried about her, usually she texts me telling me that she would not be in school but I got nothing today. I sneakily pulled out my phone and texted her during my History class.

"_Hey, where r u?"_

"_Currently puking my guts out home. I am too tired to come to school right now."_

"_Are you ok? Do you need me to bring u food during lunch?"_

"_Nahh, I am fine. I don't know if I'll b back to school tho. Thinking about going on maternity leave early. I would only have to come to school during AP Testing."_

I was glad she was thinking about doing that. I didn't want her to get hurt or risk the baby's life.

"…_but wat about JB?"_

"_I wasn't planning on going, y?"_

" '_Cuz I was going to ask you to go with me… it would be fun for the 2 of us and everyone would know I was the father."_

"_That's so sweet! But I'm not able to go… school policy states that if I go on maternity leave, I can't come to school unless it's for a test."_

That was craptastic…no date to my Junior Prom.

"_That's too bad. G2g, teach is getting suspicious. I'll be over later."_

"_Bye Bye!"_

I put my phone away and sighed. Why couldn't I go with the girl of my dreams?

**.LINEBREAK**,

I sat at lunch, joking around with my friends. Carlos still hasn't talked to me and it had been 2 weeks. He kept on giving me the evil eye. My whole table was going on and on about who was going with who to the dance when Jo came up and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Ken, I was wondering, do you have a date to the Junior Banquet?" She flirtatiously flipped her hair and giggled. I wanted to vomit.

"uhh… no but I don't know if I'm going."

"Of course you are going silly! You are going to be my date!"

"Umm… sure that sounds fun."

"Great. I'm wearing a bright yellow dress so buy a tie accordingly. Please don't be late when we take photos."

"Okay, sounds good." I didn't want to go to the dance with her but Kendall Knight does not show up to a dance without a date.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I was sitting at Daniella's aunt's house flipping through baby name books with her. We could not settle on a name. Dani's feet were rested upon my legs and she was wearing a pair of sweats and one of my extra hockey jerseys.

"Kylie?"

"No"

"Adelina?"

"No!"

"Vanessa?"

No!"

Every idea I came up with she did not like.

"Ella?"

She glared at me… "Don't test me."

I sighed… "Ruth."

She looked up at me… "Kendall, why do you hate our daughter?"

I chuckled. "I don't hate her. I just want her to have an interesting name. How about this… you pick the first name and I'll pick the middle and we have until next Friday to come up with a definitive choice. Sound good?"

She smiled… "Yeah… but please don't name our daughter after a fruit or a hockey player."

I shook my head, "Deal."

"So I was thinking, since I'm not going to Junior Banquet and since you don't have a date, why don't we hang out together that night. We could discuss the nursery and such."

I felt my stomach start to turn.

"Look Dani, I kind of have a date… Jo and I are going together… I hope you don't mind."

I winced when I looked up at her. She awkwardly tried to get up from the couch and started pacing.

"Yeah… that's fine. Just cheat on me. That's cool. Me being pregnant shouldn't stop your fun."

"Dani, I didn't know we were official… we never put a label on us."

"I get it Kendall, my fault for assuming… And I guess Kendall Knight can't go to a dance alone. Look, I think it's best if you leave now. I'm tired and I just want to be alone." Her voice cracking slightly as she tried not to let the tears fall.

I sighed. No point in trying to argue. "Dani, I'm sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach. "Night lovebug, daddy loves you very much."

I trudged to the door hoping I didn't permanently screw up my relationship with Daniella.

**.LINEBREAK.**

It was the night of Junior Banquet. Kendall and Jo were currently located with their friends at their table talking about everyone's dresses. Kendall couldn't help but worry about Dani. They had rarely talked in the last week, only the occasional text saying that the baby was okay. Every time Kendall went over at night, Aunt Vickie would send him away claiming Dani was asleep which was a lie because Kendall could clearly see that the light in her bedroom was on. Jo had her hand intertwined with his yet he couldn't help but feel no connection. There was no electricity in their touch, their hands didn't fit together like Dani and his did. Carlos suddenly stood,

"Hey Kendall, want to go get a drink with me?"

Kendall perked up; this was the first time in three weeks that Carlos talked to him.

"Sure man." Happy to tare his hand away from Jos.

At the punch bowl they stood and awkwardly sipped their drinks.

"What's your problem Kendall? You are here with the prettiest girl in the school but you haven't smiled once and you keep looking at your phone. What's going on?"

"I miss Dani. We had a … disagreement about me going out with Jo. I think I screwed up."

Carlos nodded, "Look, I overreacted when I saw you two at the Chinese place. I kind of noticed the looks you two would share and I thought something was going on. I just want you to know that I've done some thinking and I want you to know that you have my support with whatever you two decide, on one condition though… I get to be called Uncle Carlos."

I smiled and laughed, "Thanks a lot man. I appreciate it. Thanks for not telling the others either."

"No problem. You will tell them eventually… but Kendall… just know reputation isn't everything. Family is most important: remember that.

"How did you get so wise?"

"Fortune cookies."

"Of Course!"

"Kendall I want you to go over to Dani's house and make up with her. I'll cover for you with Jo. Go get your baby mama."

I smiled, "Thanks a lot Carlos. I'll text you later."

I ran to my car to go to Danis… but first I needed to make a pit stop.

**.LINEBREAK. **

I pulled up to her house and practically ran to the door. I knocked, noting that her aunt's car wasn't there. She pulled open the door, her hair in a messy bun, green shirt that brought out her eyes, and a pair of sweats; she looked like a goddess.

"Kenny, what are you doing here?"

"I… Junior Banquet wasn't fun and I … I missed you."

"That's so sweet but I'm still mad at you."

"I know…and I'm mad at myself but hopefully I can make it better." I pulled out that corsage I just had bought for her and placed it on her wrist. I smiled as she blushed and walked to the radio turning on a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" I asked my hand extended out to her.

"Why of course you may." She grabbed on and we got as close as we could, her belly causing a slight problem. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her slowing swaying us back and forth.

"I forgive you; by the way… you definitely made it better." She stated.

I smiled as the song changed. We danced in comfortable silence, just listening to the music for a few minutes until she whispered,

"Emerson"

"Emerson?" I questioned.

"Yupp… I like that name.

It was…perfect. I could picture my daughter being named that.

"Harper."

She lifted her head from my chest.

"I love it!" she laid her head back on my chest.

"Emerson Harper Montgomery. The perfect name for the perfect daughter."

"No… that's not right. It's Emerson Harper Knight. That is the proper name."

And as if on cue, she kicked. We laughed and continued to dance. I slowly leaned down and brushed my lips against hers.

"Best Junior Banquet Ever."

She nodded and pulled me to the couch and we snuggled the night away: us constantly rubbing her stomach and repeating her name.

Emerson Harper Knight would be here in two months, and I could not wait.

**Thanks for reading guys! i made a tumblr to get more people to read this story so if you have one follow me! link is in my profile=] **


	7. Baby Shower

It was early on Saturday when I woke up. I trudged downstairs and was greeted by my mother.

"Morning sweetie," She kissed me on my cheek, "I have a question I want to ask you."

"Morning mom, what's up?"

"I was thinking about throwing a baby shower for Daniella. You guys have nothing for the nursery and it's getting closer till the baby is born. "

"Uhh…sure mom, who are you inviting?"

"Probably just some of your aunts and Daniella's aunts, and some people from my job. It will be small. "

"I'm going to ask Dani but I think she'll say sure." I ran upstairs and grabbed my cell.

"_Hey, my mom wants to throw a baby shower. Do you mind?"_

"_That would be awesome but she doesn't have to."_

"_Ik but she wants to. I'll let you know when I know more details." _

"_Cool. I need a favor."_

"_Shoot."_

"_Can you help me pack some stuff from my old house and bring it to my aunts? I'm permanently living here now. My dad won't accept Emerson."_

"_That bastard! How could he do that to u? But sure. I'll be over in ten and ill drive you."_

"_Thanks. C u then."_

I ran back downstairs, "She says she's fine with the idea of a shower."

"Oh good! It will be next Saturday at noon. Usually boys aren't allowed but you can stay if you'd like."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to help Dani move so I'll be home later. Do you want me to pick up dinner?"

"Sure. Grab a pizza on the way home and bring Dani over too. I want to see her belly and discuss the shower. Have you guys picked a name yet?"

"Yeah but I'm not telling you until later. I want Dani here when you find out."

"You are cruel Kendall Donald Knight." She said with a chuckle.

"Bye mom! I'll see you later." I kissed her cheek and went to pick up Dani.

**LINEBREAK. . **

Dani and I entered her old room and she looked ready to cry.

"Dani, what's wrong?"

"I…I just … I disappointed my father and now I'm forced to leave the only home I've ever known. I don't know what to pack or what I need. "

"We'll just pack most of your clothes and some of your personal items then we can decide if you need anything else. We'll take it one step at a time and I don't want you lifting anything, you understand me. I don't want you hurting our precious cargo" I smiled and rubbed her belly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

An hour and a half later we packed up most of her room and loaded it to my car. As we were walking back to my car Dani was crying. I pulled her into a hug before we got in the car.

"Shh… baby, it's all right. Everything will be okay. Calm down."

She just shook her head and got in the car and we drove to her new place to unpack.

**.LINEBREAK.**

We were close to unpacking when a thought crossed my mind.

"What are we going to do when the baby is born? Will I stay with you guys for a little while or will you stay with me?"

"I think you should stay with me. My aunt will be home on some nights so she could help but I think it's better if we don't stay at your house where your mom is always there. We need to learn to do this on our own. You can stay for like two weeks after than we can decide what to do from there."

"Good idea. You want to pick up a pizza and head back to my place. My mom wants to talk about the baby shower."

"Yeah! I'm starving!" She practically ran out of the room. I laughed and ran after her to pick up the pizza.

**.LINEBREAK.**

"…so I was thinking we could do little sandwiches and glasses of punch and you could open your gifts and we can play games and try to guess how much the baby is going to weigh…"

My mom droned on and on about the shower and frankly, I was getting bored. Daniella looked interested though. I think she was really excited about this and she should be. She deserves this.

"That sounds nice Jennifer. Thank you so much."

"Who from your family should we invite?"

"Probably just my mom, my aunt, my three cousins and my grandma, the rest of my family doesn't talk to me anymore."

I frowned slightly. I caused that. Her family's distaste for her was because of me. I got up and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as she leaned into my side.

"That's okay Daniella. It will be fun. Are you staying the night?" My mother asked.

"uhh… sure if Kendall doesn't mind."

"I don't mind at all. I've wanted to wake up next to my baby mama again" I smiled.

"Oh by the way, what are you naming her?" Katie asked.

I smiled and squeezed Dani a little tighter. "Emerson Harper Knight."

My mom gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Katie was smiling ear to ear.

"That's an awesome name Big Brother!" Katie got up and rubbed Dani's tummy, giggling every time Emerson would move.

"My grandbaby is going to be adorable with a name like that."

"Thanks Jennifer. "

Later that night, Dani and I were snuggling in bed. She was asleep and I leaned down and started rubbing her belly and placed my lips to the shirt covering it. I whispered,

"Hey Emerson, It's daddy. I just wanted you to know that I love you a lot. You deserve the very best and I will do everything in my power to make you happy. You are my little butterfly. I can't wait until you are out of your cocoon and you spread your wings and become the best you can be. I'm warning you know I am a huge sap so be prepared for an emotional daddy throughout your life. I will always be there for you no matter what. I love you Emmy."

And with one final rub to her stomach with a kick in response I laid my head on my pillow and went to bed.

**.LINEBREAK.**

"Hey Carlos" I said into the telephone, "I need a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, you see…."

**.LINEBREAK**

It was the day of the Baby shower and I had a surprise for Daniella. I couldn't wait for her to see it. She was wearing a nice sun dress with her hair pulled back and some flats. My family was fawning over her and complimenting her on her shape and how pretty she looked. She caught my eye and waved and I approached her and whispered in her ear, "You look stunning."

She blushed and poked my chest.

"I do not."

I shrugged and was about to rebuke but my mom made an announcement.

"TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!"

Daniella was a naturally shy person so having everyone stare at her as she opened gifts made her nervous so she asked me to sit next to her and help. We received more onesies then we knew what to do with. My grandma gave us a bunch of bottles and formula. All my aunts pitched in and bought the stroller, the high chair and a car seat. My mom and Dani's mom split the cost of the crib and changing table. Aunt Vickie bought over 25 bags of diapers and tons of little toys. Emerson also received a lot of clothes for when she got older too. I, naturally, bought her a pair of vans and whispered in Dani's ear,

"I have a surprise for you later."

After the guests left and we helped pick up, we transported what we could back to her aunt's house. As we entered I led Dani to the guest bedroom.

"So I have a surprise. Your aunt locked this room so you couldn't get in for last week. This was my special project and I can't wait to see your reaction. I covered her eyes and led her into the room.

"Who are you, Ty Pennington?"

"No silly, but open your eyes," I removed my hands from her face and her mouth dropped. My gift was decorating the nursery. The walls were painted a light purple with butterflies painted on the wall with the help of stencils. The furniture was white and the windows had dark purple drapes. Daniella ran her hands against the crib where I had placed the giraffe that I bought earlier for her.

"Kendall, this is amazing. How did you do it?"

"I had your aunt take you out so I could paint and such. I got help from Carlos too. By the way, he bought you a baby swing. It is in the hall closet right now."

"That is so sweet of him! Kendall thanks so much. OH MY GOD!"

I smiled; she noticed my favorite thing in the room. A framed picture of the first sonogram with Emerson Harper engraved in the frame.

"Kendall, that's beautiful. I am in shock. Thank you. I kind of want to ask you a question though. "

"What?"

"Will you be my boyfriend…officially?"

"Of course! There is nothing I would want more."

I went up to her and wrapped her in the biggest hug possible. Today could have not been any better.

**Sorry for the late update... hope you enjoyed! It's almost baby time =]**


	8. My Water Broke

**I'm changing some things in the story as compared to teen dad. nothing to big just the birthdate and the fact that emerson wont be 2 in their senior year. but anyway...i dont really like this chapter but w.e ...on to the story =]**

It was May. Month eight of the pregnancy. It was currently testing week for AP's and other tests. I only took AP Spanish so I had most of these days off. Daniella actually had to come into school which she hated. Moving was so uncomfortable for her that one time she had to call me because she needed help getting to the bathroom. The gang and I were hanging in front of the school tossing a football around to pass the time. Daniella was currently taking her AP U.S History exam. I was tossing the football to Carlos when Jo jumped on my back.

"OW! Jo, jeeze you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry baby. I just missed you is all." She said with a pout.

"Jo…about that…we aren't dating. I have a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"She doesn't go to this school" I lied on the spot.

"But what about prom? I thought we were having a good time."

"If you didn't notice, Kendall left halfway through" Carlos interjected.

She huffed. "Fine. Whatever" And walked away.

"Shit! I just remembered I have to pick up Katie! I'll see you guys later!" I dashed to my car to run to the middle school.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I was on my way to the store to pick up food for Dani's house when my phone rang. It was Carlos.

"Dude, you have to get to the hospital right now!"

"Why? Did James get gum in his hair again?"

"No…It's Dani…"

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe.

"Wha…What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Jo was angry so when she stormed into the school she accidently tripped Dani and she fell…hard…I am at the hospital now… I'm posing as her cousin. There running tests but I don't know what is going to happen."

"I'm on my way."

**.LINEBREAK.**

I think I broke every speeding law in the state of Minnesota on my way to the hospital. I ran to the nurses' desk and ran to room 317 as fast as I could. My heart stopped when I saw her. Dani was hooked up to all these machines and two doctors were checking her and the baby's vitals. She had tears in her eyes.

"Dani…" I whispered.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah, baby it's me…you doing okay?" I asked, shocked by the calmness in my voice as I grabbed her hand.

"I'm scared… they don't know how Emerson is doing."

The doctors looked up.

"Hi Kendall, this is my associate, Mr. Chandler." Mr. Bing stated. "He will be monitoring Dani as I monitor the baby. As of right now, things aren't looking good for Emerson. She's showing distress and her heart rate is slowing. We need to check a few things before we decisively choose a plan of action."

"How…How is Dani doing?"

"She is fine. She didn't break anything. Our main concern is the baby."

"What are the chances of her surviving?" I asked trying to keep the tears at bay.

"As of right now… 30-40%. The heart rate is dropping and we have two options. One, we could wait it out and see what happens, but that could harm both mother and child or option two is start Daniella on a dose of Pitocin which will induce labor and get the baby out. The negative to option two is that it is early in the eighth month. She may or may not be fully developed yet. What do you guys want to do?"

I looked at Daniella. She looked petrified.

"I want option one I think… maybe she will get better and she can still grow within me" Daniella stated optimistically.

"I… I need some air." I ran out of the room ignoring the sobs of Daniella and brushing by Carlos in the hall. I got in my car and drove. I drove to place I hadn't visited in 4 years.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I walked along the broken cobblestone path weaving my way around obstacles. I stopped in front of the one I needed.

**Jonathon Knight**

**1962-1995**

**Father, Husband, Angel**

The gravestone was beaten up and worn down. I hadn't visited here in a while. I didn't like to relive his funeral.

"Hey dad, it's Kendall. I know I haven't visited in a while and I'm sorry. I have some things to tell you. You're going to be a grandfather. I know that you will be so proud of her, watching her grow up. Emerson Harper Knight is her name…it sounds just like a typical Knight name. The thing is dad…she isn't doing to good right now. I can't lose my baby. I lost you before I was ready to let go…I can't let go… I won't let go of this baby. I've made stupid mistakes during the pregnancy but I don't want to anymore. Dad I wish you were here to guide me. I'm scared shitless…To be honest …I don't think I will be a good dad. I am going to disappoint her and I don't know if I can live knowing that. Dad…what do I do? I can either risk the baby and the mother… or put the baby's life in danger outside the womb. I can't choose. God! I'm already a terrible father…I left … I ran from the room…I can't support the mother apparently. What type of parent does that? I need a sign or something dad…. Please…help me...keep my baby safe, I beg of you."

The wind blew and I swear I could feel his presence. Suddenly my phone vibrated.

"Hello? Dani, are you alright? Is Emerson okay?"

"Kenny…are you ready to become a daddy? Her heart beat stabilized… it's a miracle… They gave me a dose of Pitocin... I'm beginning to dilate and I need you… please get back here. "Dani begged me; I could hear the tears and fears in her voice.

"Absolutely! I'll be right there!"

I glanced down at the gravestone one more time, "Thank you dad… I promise I'll visit again soon…maybe bring your granddaughter and her mother."

I ran to my car to drive into fatherhood.


	9. Hey Lovebug

I sped back to the hospital as quickly as possible, nerves fiercely entering my body. I ran to her room but I stopped outside the door. When I enter that room…I'd eventually be leaving it a father. I entered the room to see Dr. Bing checking his chart and Dani breathing a little heavy.

"Hello Kendall. Your daughter has stabilized and Dani is slowly dilating. She's only about two centimeters so it will be a while. Daniella, I'm sorry to say this but you will have to give birth naturally… Giving you an epidural could hurt the baby if she is underdeveloped. "

"Oh… that's fine, I guess."

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you… Please get a nurse if you feel any pressure or the urge to push."

As he left I pulled up a chair and placed it next to her bed. I grabbed her hand

"Look, about before….running out, I'm sorry I just got scared and I couldn't handle it. I should have stayed with you but I…"

"Hey, it's okay. Hell if I had my way… I'd leave right now too. I can't do this. Especially naturally… It's going to hurt … bad."

"I know but I'll be here for you, every step of the way. So… you ready to become a mommy?"

She giggled and squeezed my hand… "Yes, as long as you're ready to be a daddy."

"Trust me, I am."

**CENTIMETER 3**

"Can you call my aunt and tell her I'm in labor…you might also want to call your mom."

I totally forgot about them. "You are right… I'll be back in a few."

I made the calls and was on my way back in the room… "Hey Dani, do you wa.. Are you okay?"

She was clenching the sheets and breathing deeply.

"Come here please."

I ran over to her and she gripped my hand. It hurt so badly. She had a tight and tough grip.

"God. This hurts" she said as she released my hand.

"I could tell… I think you may break my hand by the end of the night."

"Sorry" she stated sheepishly.

"It's fine" I told her as I kissed her hand.

**CENTIMETER 4:**

Dr. Bing was checking Daniella and shaking his head. "You aren't progressing as fast as we'd like. I suggest that you and Kendall go for a little walk around the ward. After you do that just come and lie back down and I'll be back to check you."

I helped Dani out of bed and intertwined my fingers with her and we began a walk. We came to a large window where all the newborn babies were located. We stood in awe at the little creatures.

"See that empty bassinet… That's where Emerson will go. She will be the cutest one in there." Dani stated with a smile.

"I know just like her mommy. " She blushed. We continued walking around, smiling at all the new moms and dads. When we got back to the room Dani looked even more tired than before.

"That walk took a lot out of me. "

"Just close your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up." I told her as I gently stroked her hair.

**CENTIMETER 5-7:**

Daniella's aunt and my mom and sister had arrived. Carlos was still in the waiting area too. We decided not to let anyone in until after the birth. Daniella was having a rough time. So far she had been in labor for a total of 5 hours and she was becoming really tired.

"Kendall I can't do this anymore. Get her out of me now" She sobbed. I felt so bad knowing this was caused by me.

"I understand baby… just a little bit longer until you can push and then Emerson will be here. It will be worth it. Try and get some rest… We have to be prepared for the sleepless nights" I added hoping it would make her laugh: it just made her groan and throw her head back.

**CENTIMETER 8-9:**

"I give up. This demon child will be in me forever. I am heading home and I am never coming back. Kendall, help me get out of here." She told me as she tried to get up.

I gently pushed her back down. "No babe, it's almost time. Just take deep breathes and relax."

"Don't tell me what to do. You try pushing a baby out of you."

Something told me she was angry.

"Kendall, I'm tired, in pain, uncomfortable and scared. All I want to do is snuggle up against you on the couch and watch movies. If you want to make me happy you will let me leave."

"Daniella I'm sorry. I can't let you leave. After we bring the baby home we can snuggle and watch movies but for now you are stuck here."

She pouted and refused to look at me. I sighed and sat, praying that she would have the baby soon.

"Hello everyone. Daniella, I'm going to check you but I have a feeling it is time to push." Dr. Bing said.

Daniella reached for my hand and I immediately let her grab a hold of it.

"Daniella, Kendall. You guys ready to become parents? You are ten centimeters."

I kissed the top of her head as nurses entered and the doctor got himself ready."On the next contraction I want you to push. Don't stop until I reach ten okay?"

They propped Daniella up and put her feet in the stirrups.

Daniella looked up at me apprehensively. I leaned down and kissed her temple. "You'll be alright baby. I'm right here. "

She nodded and began to push. She was squeezing my hand with such force I thought it would break. After two hours of this we made some progress but she was fed up.

"I'm too tired. I can't do it anymore. Kendall make it stop please. Make it stop." She sobbed and threw her head back, eyes closed. Dr. Bing looked on sympathetically.

"Daniella, you have to push." He informed her.

"No…no…no more."

"Dani, hey, look at me… please open those pretty eyes" She reluctantly pried them open. "I believe in you. You can do this. Please do it or me …or just do it for Emerson. I know you are tired, I get that… nine hours of labor will make you sleepy but I know you are more excited to meet Emerson and become a mother. So please push."

She looked up at me and nodded.

She pushed with all the force she could muster, tears pouring down her face.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. No more…please no more"

"You're crowing Daniella, one more big push and you'll be a mommy."

My excitement grew and her body jolted forward as she gave one gigantic push. The room was filled with the shrill cry of our daughter. Dani's body fell back as she tried to regain her breathe. The doctors went and cleaned her up before bringing her over to show us.

"Wow, she's beautiful." I said in utter shock, tears running down my face.

"I know… she looks like you."

It was true. She had the poutiest lips, a button nose and a little bit of dirty blonde hair. They took her off before we could hold her to run tests on her to make sure she was healthy.

"You look beautiful right now."

"You lie Kendall Knight. I smell and I'm all sweaty."

"You look gorgeous. " I leaned down and pecked her lips.

A nurse brought the baby back in and handed her to Dani.

"Do you guys have a name picked out?

I smiled not taking my eyes off my daughter. "Emerson Harper Knight."

"That is a pretty name. Your daughter is perfectly healthy but a tad small. She weighs 5 pounds 7 ounces. Her organs are fully developed. She is truly blessed given the scenario. Here is a bottle if you want to feed her in a few minutes. Please don't hesitate to call for assistance." She left the room.

Dani was gently rocking Emerson back and forth and feeding her at the same time.

"Hi Emmy, I'm your mommy and I am going to love you forever. I will make sure you are the happiest you can be and I will always be there for you. The pain you have already caused me was worth it. I'm glad you are finally here." She looked up at me with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to burp her? "

"I don't know…I don't want to break her."

"You won't break her."

I went to grab her but our families interrupted us by entering the room. Katie, my mom, Vickie and Carlos all circled around the bed.

"She's beautiful honey… I'm proud of you" My mom stated.

"She is so gorgeous… look at those green eyes." Vickie smiled after she spoke.

"I'm an aunt! I can't wait to take her shopping when she is older… I want to babysit too!" Katie was so excited. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

Carlos stood mesmerized by the little girl.

They stayed for about an hour, passing Emerson around and talking about how beautiful she was. They decided to leave and head home but Carlos stayed behind.

"She's beautiful dude. You are a father now… how does it feel? "Carlos spoke as he patted me on the back.

"I don't know. It hasn't sunken in yet."

"I'm going to head home but call if you need anything. I'll tell everyone that you aren't feeling well so they don't bug you. Daniella, congratulations on the baby and I'm sorry for the way I reacted at the Chinese place."

"It's fine Carlos, thanks for the baby swing. By the way… how would you feel about being her godparent? It would mean a lot to me. "

Both Carlos and I were shocked by that question. We had never discussed this before.

"I…I'm honored. I would love to. Thank you." He went and hugged her as best as he could. He smiled and left the room.

"I didn't know you wanted Carlos as the godfather."

"I know and I'm sorry if you are mad but I think he deserves it."

"I think so too… do you think Katie could be the godmother. "

"I was thinking about having her be the godmother too. Emerson is a lucky baby."

I smiled at the bassinet in the corner of the hospital room. Emerson was sleeping. She had barely cried since she was born. She was such a good baby. I looked over at Daniella and she was asleep. She had bags underneath her eyes so I was glad she was resting. I silently crept over to the bassinet and picked up Emerson. She squirmed a bit and opened her eyes looking up at me.

"Hey Lovebug. That's going to be your little nickname now. You know I didn't feel like a dad until I just picked you up. It hadn't settled in yet but now… I don't think I want to put you down. I feel all these emotions in me and I warned you about this… I'm a bit sappy." I giggled and gently poked her nose. "I'm going to be the best daddy ever. I'm going to protect you and your mommy. I just have one request… please don't keep us up too late. We are still in high school…we tend to enjoy sleep." I chuckled at my stupidity. "Emerson Harper you are the center of my world now. I love you Lovebug…so much." I stroked her arm and her little hand reached out and wrapped around my finger and it was gripped tightly. I gasped.

"You are an amazing father." Daniella's groggy voice filled the air.

"Thanks… you are a great mother too." I put Emerson back in the bassinet and walked back to the bed. I sat in the chair and brushed some hair out of Dani's face. I leaned in and kissed her. I pulled and away and held her hand.

"Thanks for the kid."

She laughed, "It was my pleasure."

Our lives changed that day. We were now facing life as parents. Life would never be the same.

**Not going to lie...this was my fave chapter ... please review... i havent gotten a lot lately. **


	10. First Day Home

**POSSIBLY THE LAST UPDATE FOR THIS WEEK. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, READ AND REVIEW =] **

I awoke the next morning and my neck hurt so badly. Sleeping in the chair was so uncomfortable. I looked over to see Daniella still sleeping with her hand still placed on her stomach out of habit. I looked to the corner but Emerson was not in the bassinet. I started to freak out. Where was my baby? I went to the nurses' desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Kendall Knight, I was wondering where my daughter Emerson was. She's no longer in the room with us."

The same nurse that brought Emerson to us smiled, "She's in the nursery. You can go see her. It's down the hall and to the left. "

I smiled and began my journey down there. I came to the giant window and I looked for her. All the babies were crying except the one in the corner. Emerson just lay there looking around. I was so happy she was a calm baby at the moment. I entered the nursery and another nurse brought me Emerson and handed me a bottle.

"Good morning Lovebug. Did you sleep well? Mommy is still passed out. You took a lot out of her yesterday. I can't wait to bring you home today. You are going to love your room." Emerson pulls away from the bottle and stares up at me. I quickly burp her and after I do, I poke her nose. I could vaguely hear the nurses' awe but I could care less. "Do you want to see mommy? I bet she misses you. Let's go love." I wave to the nurse and walk back to Daniella's room. I enter and notice that she's sitting up and smiling.

"Hand me my baby"

I chuckle and pass Emerson over who begins to cry a little.

"No…shhh… don't cry Emmy. Mommy's here." Emerson's cries soon become little whimpers but eventually fade out as she falls asleep.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Sore….very very sore. I can't wait to go home though." She looks up at me and smiles. "How about you…How you feeling?"

"My neck hurts but other than that I've never been better. Is your aunt staying with us tonight?"

"Nope…she has the night shift… she tried to get out of it but she couldn't. We are on our own tonight."

"We'll be fine. Emerson has been a good baby thus far. She doesn't cry much."

"Thank God for that." She chuckles as she rubs Emerson's tummy.

Nurse Lydia, the kind nurse who has helped us whenever we needed it and told me where the nursery was, entered the room. "Kids, I'm happy to say that you guys are allowed to head home now. Daniella you are officially discharged. We will bring you a wheelchair so you can head on out of here. It was a pleasure meeting you two and you guys have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you so much." We both stated. I couldn't help but feel proud when someone complimented my daughter.

"I'll pull the car around. My mom brought the car seat with her when she came yesterday."

A few minutes later, Daniella and Emerson, who was bundled up tightly, were brought out to the car. I strapped her into the car seat and made sure she was safe. I helped Daniella into the backseat so she could ride home next to our daughter. For the first time in two days, I drove extra carefully and under the speed limit.

**. LINEBREAK.**

As we entered the house, I spoke "Welcome home Emerson!" And Daniella chuckled. She placed Emerson in her crib and closed the door halfway. She walked out to the living room and I turned and smiled at her. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my torso and buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We're parents" was the muffled statement I got.

"I know I was there." She gently slapped my chest.

"I'm so tired and I smell."

"I know…I have a nose." She glared up at me. "Why don't you go shower, then I will, then I'll cook you something to eat okay?"

"That sounds awesome." She kissed my cheek then walked to the bathroom. I went to check on Emerson and she was still asleep. I went and looked through the kitchen for something to cook us. She came back in the room and smiled.

"You look pretty." I gave her a cheesy smile. She was wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized tee I had given her. She looked comfortable.

"Why thank you… why don't you go shower now…I think I'll pick out dinner." I nodded and walked away. I was in the shower and I could hear Emerson crying. I thought maybe Daniella couldn't get her to relax so I continued on as if it was normal. I got out of shower and she was still crying. It had been twenty minutes. I quickly threw on sweatpants and a shirt and ran to the room. My heart broke at the sight.

Emerson was absolutely wailing in the crib but Daniella was crouched down in the corner of the room sobbing. I gently grabbed Daniella and laid her in our bedroom next door and then went and changed Emerson's diaper. She calmed down rather quickly and I made sure she was asleep before I laid her down. I walked back into the room where I pulled the still sobbing mother into my arms.

"What happened?"

"She…she wouldn't stop crying…no matter what I did. I rocked her and tried to feed her but nothing worked. Then I started thinking I was a terrible mother and I just put her down and I started to cry. Kendall, I can't do this…I am not ready to be a mom. "

"No…no baby girl you are ready to be a mom. You just had some trouble…it was her diaper… she's okay now. You will get the hang of it. You are a great mom you just had a little difficulty. How about we go into the kitchen and make dinner together then cuddle of on the couch and watch a movie like you wanted to. If Emerson needs anything I'll help you."

"Thanks Kenny. I don't know what I'd do without you."

We proceeded to make dinner and watch Finding Nemo. Daniella's hormones were still out of whack so she cried throughout it. She also got up a hundred times to make sure Emerson was breathing. She thought she was a bad mom but clearly she wasn't. We were almost asleep when Emerson began crying.

"You head to the bedroom and I'll see what's wrong." Daniella told me.

I groggily went to bed and five minutes later she joined me.

"She needed to be changed again. She's alright."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her so her head was buried in my neck. I kissed her temple.

"You aren't a bad mom at all."

I could feel her smile on my neck as we drifted off to sleep.

Day two of parenthood: Complete.


	11. Shots, Smiles and Reactions

It was now July and Daniella and I had finished our junior year of high school. I still had to go during the last month which sucked. I didn't like leaving Emerson or Dani for long periods of time. Emerson was now six weeks old. She has become quite fussy. Dani and I barely slept at all. Daniella looks so exhausted and I don't know what to do to help her. We were currently in the kitchen while Emmy was still sleeping.

"Emmy has shots today… I also want to talk to the doctors about her fussiness… I think it has something to do with the formula. Can you make it or do you have work?" Daniella asked gulping down a cup of coffee.

"I should be able to make it but I'll drive my own car because I think I have work right after. I don't want to see my Lovebug cry over the shot though… You know I hate seeing her cry."

"Then you must hate her because that's all she does."

"nahh… the doctor will figure out what to do so we can get our calm baby back." As if on cue Emmy started crying.

"I'll get her… you get ready for work." I watched her walk away and couldn't help but notice how some of the baby weight was lost but the little that was left made her look amazing. I'd have to tell her that soon. I got my outfit together and headed into the nursery. Dani was trying to dress Emmy but she was wiggling a little too much.

"Need help?"

"Yeah… she is a happy baby today aren't you love? You just want to hang with mommy and daddy don't you? You don't want any shots. "

I chuckled and poked rubbed her belly. I wrapped my arms around Daniella and looked down at our creation on the changing table. All of a sudden, Emerson smiled. Her first smile…her toothless mouth exposed to us.

"Did she just…"I asked in shock.

"Yeah…yeah she did." I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Good job Lovebug. Daddy's proud of you!"

Daniella picked Emerson up and hugged her.

"Well…time to go to the doctors." Daniella headed to her car and strapped Emmy in and I followed behind to the doctors.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I held the door open as Dani entered with Emmy in the carrier. We waited to be called.

The lady next to us smiled, "Cute baby. She is going to be gorgeous when she gets older."

"Thank you" Dani stated proudly.

"Too bad she is a sin…teens shouldn't be parents." The women scoffed and before we could respond we were called. Dani looked a bit shaken.

Hi guys, how has life as parents been?" Dr. Bing asked.

"It's okay… she is not acting like herself though. I think it's the formula we use."

"That sounds quite possible… I'd switch to another one and see if she is any better, if not bring her back in. Now, who is ready for their shots?"

Dani reluctantly pulled Emmy out of the carrier as I stood by nervously. "Sorry Em… mommy is sorry."

Dr. Bing put the needle to Emmy's arm and almost immediately she began to wail. Dani tried to rock her but it wasn't working. She passed her to me and I just started humming into her ear. "It's okay Lovebug…Daddy's got you. You're okay." She just whimpered a little.

"Well…that wasn't so bad. Please call me if switching the formula works or not… I'll see you in a month. Bye!" Dr. Bing left as I carried Emmy out to the car with Dani.

"I'll bring food home from the grocery store after my shift."

"Okay but I'm going to run in to get a new formula. I'll see you there." She leaned up and kissed my cheek and I patted Emerson's head.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I was stocking shelves about an hour into my shift when I saw Emerson and Dani. I smiled and waved and they made their way over to me to pretend to look at cereal.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I ran to the bank to get money out and I needed to change her. "

I saw my boss, Mr. Sherwood; make his way over to me. He knew about Emerson and Daniella. He was my replacement father figure after mine died.

"Hello Kendall, who are these two beautiful girls with you?"

"This is my baby and my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sherwood." Daniella stuck her hand out to shake.

"I've heard so much about you… I was wondering when I would meet you. Today, you can get all your formula for free today; it'll be our little secret."

"Thank you so much!" Dani smiled and Emmy started to squirm. "Kenny, I'm going to hurry up…she needs a nap. I'll see you at the house. Goodbye Mr. Sherwood." Daniella walked away and Mr. Sherwood patted me on the back.

"You got a good family kid. "

"I know." I smiled and returned back to work.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I was on break when my friends came to the store.

"Hey Kendall! How you been? We barely see you anymore." Logan told me.

"I'm good."

"Hey, Mercedes is having all of us over today… You wanna come?" James asked.

"Uhh…." I could either say yes and spend time with my friends whom I missed and lie to Dani or go home to tend to the baby.

"I'll be there… I got nothing better to do."

"Cool see you there!" Everyone headed to leave but Carlos stayed behind.

"You sure you want to go... Shouldn't you be with the baby?"

"Yeah… but I need a break… Dani can handle her on her own for a while. Trust me Carlitos."

"Whatever you say dude…see you later."

**.LINEBREAK.**

The music was so loud I could barely hear what I was thinking. I was in the middle of talking with my friends at the moment.

"Daniella had her baby… it's kind of cute." Camille talked.

"I saw her in the store today… she looked good." I added, hoping they would lay off her.

"Yeah… but the kid will be screwed up." Jett added. I wanted to punch him. Hard.

We were all dancing when Carlos came running up to me and pulled me outside.

"Dude… dude… Daniella…. Emerson… hospital…check phone." Carlos managed to huff out.

I immediately reached in my pocket and noticed I had 20 missed calls from Dani and my mom and multiple texts. I listened to the first voicemail.

"Hey Kenny, it's Dani. Emmy is having a reaction to the formula… she can't breathe…we're at the hospital…please call me or come to the hospital…please…. I need you."

I looked at Carlos and he shook his head in an "I told you so manner" and walked away.

I ran to my car and once again broke all the speed rules.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I saw Dani standing outside of the NICU looking in on the doctors and nurses caring for our daughter.

"Hey… how is she? What happened?"

"I gave her the formula… she was better until I checked on her and she wasn't breathing… I called 911 and the ambulance came. I'm a terrible mother."

I pulled her into my chest, "No, no you're not, you didn't know she was allergic. I feel like a terrible father because I missed the call."

"Where were you by the way…? I had to call Carlos… why were you with Carlos?"

"I hung out with my friends after work… I thought you could handle Emmy for a while by yourself."

"You left me alone with our daughter so you could go hang with your friends! What kind of dad does that! How could you be so stupid?"

"Hey! At least I didn't almost kill our child!"

Her mouth dropped and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

"No...Dani… I didn't mean that… look…I'm"

"Save it Kendall… I think I want to be alone for a little. Go home… get some of your things and head back to your house… I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. I'll tell Emerson you love her." She just turned and entered the NICU to leave me alone outside…without my family.

I hung my head in defeat and began the walk of shame back to my car, where as soon as the door shut… my tear gates opened and flooded my face.

**Review please =] What else would you like to see?**


	12. It's Too Late

**This chapter is ...decent..not my fave..please review! not many people have been. **

**I** slammed the door as I entered my house. I was beyond disappointed and pissed. I threw the clothes I grabbed from Dani's house on the couch.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Dani…Emerson had a reaction to a new formula… she's in the hospital… I missed her calls and went late because I went to a party… Dani kicked me out."

"I am very disappointed in you Kendall Donald Knight. That is your family… you are to be there at all times… why would you go to a party? You have responsibilities now!"

"I KNOW! I messed up okay. I texted Dani like a hundred times but she won't answer. I don't even know if my Lovebug is okay. I'm going to my room… I'll be down later."

I trudged up to my room and I just started to ball. I lay on my bed and sobbed. I lost my family in only six weeks. I'm going to miss God knows what now. Will Dani let me back for her first laugh or first step? God I was an idiot. I grabbed my phone and texted her again.

"_Hey how's Emmy?"_

"_She's fine… I just got home with her."_

"_You need help?"_

"_No. I'm fine… alone."_

"_You can't keep me from seeing her."_

"_Watch me."_

I was fucking pissed. I dialed her number so I could give her a piece of my mind.

"_What?"_

"_Who do you think you are! She is my daughter too, just because I messed up once doesn't give you the right to take her away from me."_

"_Kendall! You went to a party instead of being at the hospital with your daughter…who could have died! You are not prioritizing!"_

"_What the hell? I've been there since she's been born. I needed a break."_

_KENDALL I NEED A BREAK TOO! I've been pregnant for nine months, I endured nine hours of labor and I've been a parent for six weeks…with no breaks. I'm tired and stressed and you are not making it any better. I think it's best if you only come once or twice a week for a while… I can't trust you right now."_

"_Fine… see what I care. Tell her I love her."_

And with that I heard the dial tone. I was so angry… I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Jo.

"_Wanna hook up?"_

"_Sure…parents aren't home =] "_

I shut my phone, grabbed my keys and headed to Jo's.

**.LINEBREAK,**

We were lying in Jo's bed and she was straddling me. I hadn't been in this position in a while. She was nibbling on my neck and it reminded me of one morning three weeks ago… Dani was feeling a bit frisky.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Emerson was still sleeping shockingly when Dani and I awoke._

"_You want me to make coffee?"_

"_Yes… but I just want to snuggle with you Kenny… you're so nice and warm. Don't leave yet" Dani told me as she drew random patterns on my shirtless chest._

"_Awe. I like snuggling with you too" I kissed the top of her head and started rubbing up and down her arm. That apparently flipped a switch in Dani. _

_She started kissing my shoulder blade then up my neck. She started to suck on my pulse point and gently bit down then lightly licked it to lessen the sting. I let out a soft groan, slightly turned on by the adventurous nature of Dani. She started kissing me and softly running her hands through my hair. I placed my hands on her soft thighs and gently rubbed them. We were suddenly broken away from our moment by a shrill cry in the other room. We both sighed and Dani got up, winked and went to calm Emmy. I was left stunned._

_END FLASHBACK:_

Jo was slowly beginning to unzip my pants when I had to stop.

"No…no this isn't right. I'm sorry Jo I have to go… "I ran down the stairs to my car before I could hear her response. I drove to my house and just sat in my bed… missing my family.

**.LINEBREAK.**

It was about 9:30 pm and it was storming outside. Lightning and thundering every few minutes and it was down pouring. My mom and Katie were asleep and I couldn't help but wonder how Emerson was doing; this was her first storm. My phone started vibrating.

"_Hey, IK you prob hate me ...but… I can't get her calm... The storm is scaring the both of us…help?"_

"_Absolutely…be over in 5"_

"_Be safe please."_

I grabbed my shoes and coat and gently woke my mother to tell her where I was going. I drove as carefully has possible to Dani's house. I pulled up and walked to the door and just entered, saving a trip for Dani and avoiding waking Emmy if she was asleep.

"Dani?"

"In the bedroom!"

I walked in to see a scared Dani and a whimpering Emerson.

"Here, give me her." I got in the bed and cradled Emmy in my arms.

"Hey Lovebug. Scary night huh? It's okay though. Mommy and Daddy are here to protect you.

Nothing bad is going to ever happen to you." I gently rubbed her back and soon she was asleep.

"Where should I put her?"

"Put her in the bassinet in the corner. I don't want her to be in the nursery tonight… it's too scary. "

I placed a kiss atop Emmy's head and laid her down and covered her up so she would be warm. I walked back to the bed and sat next to Dani.

"Look…Dani; I'm sorry about not being there for Emmy but…"

"Save it. What I said is final. I don't think we should see each other anymore as boyfriend and girlfriend. I think, at the moment as much as I don't want to, we should just be friends. Maybe in the future we could give us another chance but for now… I think it's best for Emerson for her parents to be single."

I sighed, "But I really like you and Emerson deserves both her parents. I need to see her."

"I know I would never deny you that right. I was a bitch before I will admit to that but I was angry. You have to see where I was coming from. Plus, you can start seeing Jo now.

"But I don't like Jo. I like you." I pulled her into a hug when a big clap of thunder sounded. She nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck when she saw lightning. She suddenly pulled away.

"Is that a hickey?"

"uhhh…. Yeah…I kind of just was with Jo. She started stuff and then I remembered what happened three weeks ago and I stopped and went home. I couldn't do it because I felt like I was cheating. Are you mad?"

"Kind of but you're not my boyfriend so why do I care? I think you should sleep on the couch tonight."

I nodded my head and I headed to the living room and fell asleep.

I was awoken by a shake on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Dani kneeling next to me. She slowly rubbed my forehead, "Come back to bed… it's more comfortable. It was rude of me to make you sleep out here." She gave me a small smile.

I nodded sleepily and she helped me into her bed. I looked over to make sure Emerson was okay and I wrapped my arms around Dani. She snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.

The final thought I had before heading to bed was that even thought we weren't together, I could get used to having her just be my friend with some benefits.


	13. Giggles, Cold, and Hockey

"I can't leave her Kenny, I can't do it. I've incubated her for nine months; spent the last three months never leaving her side…I can't do it… I don't want to do it." Dani spoke as we stood in the middle of my nana's house.

"You have to though babe. You need to finish high school. She will be with my nana…she will be fine. "

"Kendall, NO. I'm not leaving my baby." She started to cry as she cuddled Emmy closer to her body.

My heart broke. It was hard for me to leave Emmy too but I knew I had to. I slowly approached her. "You have to though… we'll be okay and so will Emmy. Lovebug will be fine. "I slowly pulled Emmy away and kissed her head as she smiled up at me. I placed her in the bassinet my grandma got. Dani nodded and rubbed the top of her head and walked to her car. I walked to mine and we both left my nana's house to head to school.

**.LINEBREAK**

It was the first day of school of my senior year. Dani and I had been friends with the occasional sleep over. Emerson was now three months old and the most beautiful baby ever. She had gotten a tad bigger and now she smiled all the time. She would smile every time I would walk in the room and she had this amazing connection with Dani. I had a few classes with Dani, who had decided to take a slightly less rigorous course load. We had Spanish together again with all my friends.

"Hola. How was everyone's summer?" Our teacher Mrs. Spalding asked. "Kendall what did you do?"

"I hung out with friends, played some hockey…it was a life changing summer" I said as I glanced over to Dani.

"Bueno! How about you Daniella? How's the baby? Do you have any pictures?"

She blushed, "Yeah… she's a good baby. She smiles a lot and she just makes me smile too. Her names Emerson Harper Kn…Montgomery. "She smiled through the slip up and showed a picture to the teacher. "She's beautiful! Congratulations." The bell rang and we all got up to leave.

", could you please stay behind for a moment. Mrs. Spalding shut the door and smiled, "She's yours isn't she?

I was stunned. How did she know?

"uhh. Yeah… how did you know?"

"Her eyes give it away and I can see the way you look at her both this year and last year."

I nodded. "She's a good baby…fussy at times but I love her."

"Good. I told Dani that at any point if she needs more time for a project or a test I would allow it and I will extend that offer to you too. Don't abuse it though. "

"I won't. Thanks so much. I'll see you tomorrow. Hasta luego."

**.LINEBREAK.**

I was sitting in Calculus with Daniella and we were actually learning. Math was always my strong suite. We had assigned seats and I sat next to Dani in the back. Suddenly, the guidance counselor called Dani out of the room. She came back in talked to the teacher and went to grab her books.

"What is the matter?" I whispered.

"Emmy's sick… she won't stop crying, she has a slight fever and a runny nose. Your nana needs help. Pick up all my work please."

I nodded, "Text me if you need anything… I'll pick up dinner after hockey practice."

She ran out of the room and I was on edge the rest of the day worrying about my baby.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I entered Dani's house with pizza and a small stuffed animal for Emmy. I could hear her screaming and Dani trying to soothe her.

"Calm down Emmy… mommy's here. You're okay. Shh."

"Hey Lovebug! Stop crying. You are going to hurt my ears." I smiled as I rubbed her back as she slowly laid her head on Dani's chest.

"Can you get the baby Tylenol in the cabinet for me?"

I shook my head and helped Dani give it to her. She put Emmy in her room and brought the baby monitor into the kitchen. Daniella looked stressed. She wore baggy sweat pants and a tank with her hair in a messy bun.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked as I put a piece of pizza on her plate.

"She has a cold. He told me to pick up baby Tylenol, monitor her fever and try to keep the environment calm. She may develop an ear ache and if she does we should bring her back."

"Awe, our poor Lovebug. Do you mind if I stay here until she gets better?"

"I was going to ask you to anyway. I'd need help anyway."

"I got your work too; it's in the living room. I explained to some of the teachers what was going on. All our teachers know that I'm the father. "

"Are you okay with that?"

"They are supportive of the two of us. They said they would fill you in when you return. I'm going to stay home tomorrow with her so you can go to school."

"No…it's fine. I shouldn't have left her this morning. It's my fault she is sick. I should stay."

"Nope. I am and that's final."

She chuckled. "Fine. You stay but you have to text me if her fever gets worse tomorrow. "

"I will, don't worry. Hey, Coach told us today that this weekend we have a tournament 5 hours away. I'll be staying at a hotel… I'll be gone for 4 days. "

"Well that's okay. We could Skype right? I think Emmy would miss you if she didn't at least see you on a screen."

"Yeah, of course I was going to suggest that. I'm rooming with Carlos so that way I don't have to hide it. I usually room with Logan but Carlos would be easier."

"True. " Emmy started crying and I went to get her. It was going to be a long night.

**.LINEBREAK.**

I was sitting in my hotel room after a brutal game. We had won 5-4. I was waiting for Dani to sign onto Skype. We planned to talk at 6:30 which was about a half hour before Emmy's bedtime. I heard her sign on.

"Hey Daniella. How's Emerson?" I smiled when I saw the two people I loved most on the screen, Emmy and Dani both wearing hockey jerseys with my number on it. Dani had her hair in a loose braid.

"She's good. The cold is all gone. Yayy!" Dani said as she clapped Emerson's hands together.

As she was doing that Emerson laughed! We sat in shock and just listened to the intoxicating music we were hearing. This was the first time she was laughing.

"Way to go Lovebug! I'm so proud. When I come home you are going to be laughing so much!"

Daniella was smiling and trying to get her to laugh more. Every time Emmy would laugh, Dani would too. You could see their bond and that Dani was only happy when Emmy was.

"I miss you guys. I want to hear her laugh in person. This isn't fair!" I pouted.

Dani laughed, "I know, we miss you too. Did you guys win?"

"Heck yeah we did. It was close but I'm awesome and scored a goal."

Emerson laughed. "Your daddy is cocky. He is a nut"

"HEY! Don't turn my child against me!" I chuckled.

"Hey, I have to put her down now…but if you want I could come back and talk afterwards." She bit her lip.

"Of course I would love that. I'm going to shower anyway so I'll be back on at 7:15. Talk to you then."

"Okay, Say bye Emerson." She waved Emerson's hand.

"Love you Lovebug. See you soon." I logged off and quickly went to shower.

Daniella logged back on about an hour later.

"She was being fussy tonight. She misses her daddy. You better come over as soon as you are in town tomorrow. "

"Don't worry I will. I miss her like crazy. I also …miss...You… I miss snuggling in bed." I blushed at how corny I was.

"I miss that too. I like it when you sleep here. I think the relationship we have is working for us too. We can see whomever we want and we can still act like a family when you are around."

"It does work I just wish that we could be official."

"I know you do but we can't for right now. Maybe in a few months."

I sighed, "Yeah, I get it. I'm heading to bed now; I'll be over as soon as I get in town. Night. Love you.

"Love you too Kenny."

**.LINEBREAK**

I lugged all my hockey stuff up to my room. I quickly showered and grabbed my keys.

"Mom, I'm heading to Dani's."

"Okay, give Emmy and Dani a kiss for me."

I drove to Daniella's and walked in to see Dani bouncing Emmy in her arms singing.

"_You make me happy, when skies are gray…"_

I applauded and she spun around, fear in her eyes.

"Don't do that you dork! You gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry but that was just too adorable. Hey Lovebug. Come to daddy." Dani passed me Emmy as we went to go sit on the couch.

"I missed you so much. I thought about you at the game. I had a picture of you taped to my shoulder pad. I didn't want to leave you. "I said as I looked down at Emmy.

Dani started applauding, "Now that was too adorable. "

I chuckled, "Shut up" I poked Emmy's tummy and she smiled and giggled. I was so glad I could hear it in person.

"That's the cutest laugh I have ever heard. "

"I know that is all she did this morning which just makes me laugh too."

"Carlos was asking if he could come over tomorrow to see her. "

"Absolutely, I think Emmy would love to see Uncle Carlos."

"Good, I'll let him know… so are you going to Senior Superlative Award Night?"

"Yeah, but I have to bring Emmy. My aunt is working that night."

"Will you be alright?" I wasn't too sure if having Emerson there would be a good idea.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. "

"I can convince Camille, the class president, to have my family and Carlos' family sit at the table with you."

"That would be nice… and if your mom holds her we can just pass it off as her being nice."

"Good. Then it's a date. I got to get home and finish some homework. I'll text you later and see you tomorrow." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Kendall."

**.LINEBREAK,**

It was the night of the Senior Superlative Awards thing. We were required to dress slightly fancy. I wore a pair of skinny jeans and a button down shirt. I walked into dining hall and sat at my table. Carlos and his mom and dad were there already.

"Hey Carlos!"

"Hey man, where is Dani? It starts in 5 minutes."

"I don't know… I'm kind of worried."

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Dani said.

I looked up and saw Dani and Emerson. Dani was wearing a loose blouse and a pair of jeans. She dressed Emmy in a cute onesie. She placed the carrier in the chair next to her and put the diaper bag on the floor.

"Hello Dani. How are you?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"I'm good, tired but good."

"She is so adorable. Carlos talks about her often." Mr. Garcia said,

"Awe. That's so sweet of you Carlos."

"Hey, I love my goddaughter."

I smiled at the interaction among Dani and Carlos. I was glad they were getting along. The awards went along really well. All my friends received awards: Carlos got most energetic, I got most athletic. The most important award was coming up; Most Likely to Succeed. Whoever won this got a scholarship worth $50,000.

Mrs. Spalding was giving this award. "The student who is receiving this award is one of the most promising we have ever had. She has had a rough past year but she has still remained a 4.0 GPA and only missed 3 days. Please applaud, Daniella Montgomery."

Dani was shocked. She looked at me and I smiled. She placed a sleeping Emmy in her carrier and began to walk to the stage. Our table was giving her a standing ovation as she received the grant and shook the hands of the school board members. It was almost silent in the auditorium as the applause settled down as she walked back to our table. One member of the hockey team screamed SLUT then another screamed WHORE. Everyone started laughing and saying mean words about Dani. She was crying when she came back to the table and my mom tried to convince her to stay.

"I have to go… thanks for letting me sit here and I hope I didn't ruin your night." She spoke as she strapped Emmy in and grabbed her stuff as she practically ran out the doors. I wanted to punch someone I was so angry. After the auditorium settled down I looked at my mom and she nodded. I got up and took the car, leaving her and Katie to hitch a ride with the Garcia's as I drove to the store.

**.LINEBREAK,**

I entered the house without even knocking. I checked Emerson's room and noted that she was asleep in her bassinet. I walked into Dani's bedroom and saw her crying in a fetal position.

"Dani" I whispered.

She looked up with tear rimmed eye, "Kenny…what…what are you doing here."

"I'm here to comfort you… I brought you ice cream. Mint Chocolate Chip… your favorite."

She nodded and I crawled on the bed and took her in my arms. The flood gates open and I just rocked her back and forth in my arms whispering sweet nothings in her ears. She had just received the most prestigious award but our peers could not look past the fact that she had a baby. How could they be so cruel?

"It's okay Dani. Who cares what they said. I'm so proud of you. Emerson is proud of you. My mom wants to take you out to celebrate. Will you let her?"

"Yeah… that would be nice." She sniffled as her tears slowed. I looked at her and God did Emerson look just like her when she cried.

"Good, now let's eat ice cream and then go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

She leaned up and her lips touched mine. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Thank you Kenny. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same to you… without you… I wouldn't be me."


	14. Hockey Game and a Birthday

It was now November and Emerson was five months old. My birthday was coming up soon and I couldn't wait to spend it with Emmy and Dani. I was at my locker when Dani approached me.

"Hey Mr. My Birthday is Tomorrow."

I chuckled, "Why hello there, how are you?"

"I'm so tired! Emmy does not realize that my AP Stat homework isn't something to drool on. She won't sleep either."

"Should have let me come over yesterday, I offered."

"I know but you have a game today… which I have a surprise for you too."

"What? Tell me! I don't do well with secrets."

"You'll have to find out" she sing-songed.

My friends approached us,

"Yo Kendall, what are you doing with Daniella?" James questioned.

"Just talking."

"Why? She's a bitch!" Jo replied snottily.

"No she isn't. In fact, she's coming to the diner with us after the game today."

Dani looked shocked, "I...I can't… I don't have a babysitter." She looked at me with an expression that clearly said "You knew that already."

"Who cares, bring Emerson. She is cute."

"Yeah, come on Dani." Carlos piped in with a smile.

"It will be fun." Logan added. Good ol' reliable Logan.

"Sure, I'd like that."

The gang all nodded, some happy, some shocked and confused at what just happened. They left and I could feel Jo glaring into my back.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just want to spend time with you and maybe if the guys realize how awesome you are… they will let you hang out with us more so I can see Emmy more outside of the house."

"Good point… you ruined your surprise though. I was going to bring Emmy to the rink and watch the game… but since I am obligated to go to hang with you guys….Surprise." She told me meekly.

"That would have been an awesome surprise. Make sure you dress Emmy warm, it's cold." I said as I grabbed my books to go to my next class.

"No duhh, Knight. I can dress my baby." She told me as she walked away with a smile.

I smirked to myself and I couldn't wait until this afternoon.

_**.LINEBREAK. **_

I was skating around the ice with the team just taking a look at the audience. I looked over and saw my mom, Katie and Dani with Emerson bundled in her arms. Dani looked so cute with her loosely braided hair and reddened nose. She looks beautiful. I nodded at Emmy and Dani just smiled and mouthed, _warm,_ and I smiled.

Halfway through the game I got smashed into the board right by my family. Katie and my mom were slightly shocked but they were used to it. I looked at Dani and she looked horrified; she had tears in her eyes and I could vaguely hear Emmy crying. I was taken to the bench and I could still see them so I mouthed, _I'm okay, don't worry. _She nodded but still wiped the tears from her eyes. I now knew that I should never invite her to a game again.

It was after the game and we had won. I texted Dani while I was in the locker room, _wait in the stands for me. I wanna talk."_

"_okay, CONGRATULATIONS! Btw."_

I walked out to the stands and I saw her sitting with Emmy in her carrier. I walked over with my hockey stuff and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"My secret lover, Brad Pitt?"

"Haha very funny. What did you think of the game?" I asked as I lifted Emmy in my arms.

"It was good…scary… that one hit looked like it hurt."

"It did, but I'm okay. Oww, Emmy no… no hair pulling." I grabbed her hand and held it so she stopped.

"She's been doing that a lot now. Our little girl is growing up."

"Awe yeah into a hair pulling monster" I said as I once again removed her hand from my hair.

"What time do we have to meet your friends?"

"Ten minutes… follow my car to the diner."

"Okay…afterwards…do you...Maybe...want to come over and spend the night?"

"I would love that… I can show you my awesome bruise. Will you kiss it and make it better?" I asked cheekily.

"Maybe… maybe I'll do more than that." She spoke as she strapped Emmy in, gave my butt a quick slap and got into the driver's seat.

I stood in shock at that; our relationship was definitely weird.

"Follow me" I got in my car and drove to the diner.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I walked in and held the door for Dani. I saw my friends and we headed over to them.

""Sup captain! You rocked the game!" Jett told me.

"You looked so sexy in the uniform." Jo batted her eyes.

I smiled and let Dani sit next to me and Carlos and she put Emmy, who was in the carrier, next to me.

"Dani what did you think of the game?" James asked.

"It was interesting…violent but fun."

"Hey, I'm heading to the bathroom, be right back." I said.

"Emerson is really cute." Logan said.

"Thank you. She's a happy baby." Dani picked Emmy up and placed her in her lap.

I returned and I noticed that Dani looked upset but I decided not to push it.

We all ordered our food as Dani began to give the bottle to Emmy. She would not eat and she kept on pushing it away.

"Come on Emmy, you got to eat." Dani tried to persuade.

She just wasn't having it.

"Here, give her to me." I said. Everyone looked shock. "What? I'm good with kids."

She passed her over to me and handed me the bottle. She immediately started eating and I smiled.

"So Dani, what did you do with the $50000 scholarship?" Carlos asked.

"I put half into my college fund and half into Emmy's college fund."

"Isn't it a bit early to start?" Lucy asked.

"No… it's never too early to start. She deserves the best."

I smiled and nodded, she giggled at me and Jo was scowling.

"So, how does it feel that you will never get a man again." Jo asked.

"Jo, stop it!" I demanded.

"It's fine Kendall, I may get a man you never know." Our food came and I handed Emmy back to Dani. She tucked her in her arms and ate her food in silence as the rest of us talked.

"Can I hold her?" Logan asked.

"Sure, just be careful with her." Dani handed her over and Emmy looked up at Logan and smiled. I looked on apprehensively. A few minutes later everyone was playing "pass the baby." Dani looked nervous; I was scared someone would drop her. When she got to Jo she was being really fussy.

"You are just the cutest OW!" Emerson grabbed her hair and pulled. Hard.

Dani immediately got up and grabbed her and apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Carlos was trying not to laugh and I was smirking. My daughter was the best. The check came and Daniella went to grab her wallet.

"Don't worry Dani, I got this." I told her.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Hey, Kendall will you pay for mine?" Jo asked.

"No, I really don't want too."

She huffed and grabbed her wallet murmuring under her breath.

We all got up to leave and headed to our cars.

"We should do this again. Daniella you should definitely join us more often." James said as he wrapped her arms around her and smiled down at Emerson in the carrier. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you for letting me and Emmy come. We had a good time didn't we?" Emmy looked up from the carrier and smiled.

"I laughed and wrapped my arms around Dani, I whispered in her ear, "I'll be over in a half hour."

She nodded and waved as she put the carrier in the car and drove home. Everyone got in their respective car and left. Carlos stayed behind with Logan.

"Dude, I know about you and Daniella. Emerson is yours." Logan looked up at me, no judgment in his eyes.

"Yeah… please don't tell… you do realize that Carlos knows too."

"I know… he let it slip."

I glared at Carlos and he smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine… I accept it but I am going to be on your case about caring about them. They deserve the best. I will play the charade that I don't know it."

"I know Logan, now if you let me leave I have to head over there to hang out with them."

"See you later bro!"

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I sat in Dani's bed with Emerson laying in front of me while Dani got ready for bed. Emmy was kicking her feet and giggling as I made funny faces.

"Lovebug you are the cutest thing ever!"

"Hey! What about me?" Dani asked.

"You are not cute! You have cooties!" I laughed as I poked Emmy's tummy.

"I do not!" Dani entered. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a black bra. My eyes widened.

"I…forgot …my shirt… This is so embarrassing."

"No. You look amazing. I just want to tell you that you got your body back and you look…hot."

"Thanks Kenny. " She pulled a shirt on, which made me sad.

"So…who wants his birthday gifts early?"

I nodded eagerly as I touched the soft dirty blonde hair on Emmy's head.

Daniella brought out 3 gifts. She handed me the first one.

"A hockey jersey! This must have cost a fortune! Oh My God! And Hockey Tickets! This is too much."

"No… that was only your first gift." She handed me another.

Inside was a beautiful framed picture of the first time I held Emmy. The frame had the word Daddy carved in the front and it had butterflies carved into the corner. I had tears in my eyes.

"This is beautiful… I … I love it."

"Here is your last one."

I opened it and smiled. Inside was a picture of the two of us hugging at the baby shower. My arms were wrapped around her with my palms flat against her stomach. We both had smiles on our faces and we looked so happy.

"Thank you so much Daniella. This was the best birthday ever."

"Good, I'm glad. There is cake in the fridge. I…bought it myself." She smiled.

I smiled and looked down at a sleeping Emmy and brought her into her nursery. I walked back in and saw Dani smiling at me.

"Come here."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know we aren't together but I thought for your birthday I could surprise you."

"What is my surprise?"

"This." She started kissing my neck and running her hands through my hair. She created a small hickey near my ear and pulled away smiling.

"If you want…we could go further." She looked down nervously.

"No…why are you doing this."

"When you went to the bathroom at the diner, Jo told me that you love her and that you only date girls for sex. She said that that is all you care about. I thought that if I slept with you, I could make you happy." She looked down ashamed.

"Hey, look at me; you make me happy every time I see you. Emmy makes me happy and I don't love Jo at all. I love Emmy and I love you. I really love you. I know we are not dating but I don't care. I think that I will always love you."

"I love you too. Eventually we'll be together but not yet.

"That's fine. You want to sleep… I expect a kick ass breakfast in bed tomorrow… it is my birthday after all."

"Yeah yeah, spoiled brat." She snuggled into my chest and leaned up to kiss me.

"Night Kenny."

"Night Daniella."

I went to sleep that night happy. My friends accepted my secret baby mama and Dani told me she loved me back. I couldn't be any more excited. Life was good at the moment.


	15. Spanish Date

**I HAD NO INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER…IT'S NOT VERY GOOD. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS! REVIEW PLEASE. **

"Okay class! Time for another dialogue… you can pick your partner and it has to be on ordering food in a restaurant, you will get class time to work on it. Choose your partner wisely."

I looked over to Dani and smiled, her being my partner again would be easy. I went to ask Mrs. Spalding a question then walked to Dani.

"Hey you want to be partners again?"

"Oh…Kenny, I'm sorry. James already asked me."

James. My best friend with my baby mama… it was just a Spanish project I shouldn't worry. Right?

"That's cool… I'll work with Jo. I'll talk to you later." I trudged away to my desk and sat next to Jo trying to concentrate. I heard laughing and saw James with his arm around Dani and she was smiling and being flirty. She twisted her hair around her fingers and leaned in close to him. I was jealous…no denying it now.

After class I was at my locker and Dani approached me.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up? Is it Emmy?"

She shrugged, "Kind of…do you think that maybe… you could take her for the night."

"Sure…but why?"

"I kind of…have… a date with James… I don't have a babysitter so I thought you could take her for the night."

"You have a date?"

"Yeah… we are going to get pizza and see a movie. Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine I guess."

"Thanks. I'll drop her off around 6. See you later."

She walked off and I couldn't help but feel betrayed. We weren't dating but it still upset me.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

Dani dropped Emmy off with her sleep stuff and she looked gorgeous. She wore a short dress and a pair of boots with her hair straightened. It was the most dressed up I had ever seen.

I was trying to do my homework while Emmy was sitting up, something she just recently learned how to do, and touching my textbook.

"Emmy, no, daddy has to study."

She just looked up at me and giggled. I tried to do my homework but she kept on grabbing my pencil or drooling on my paper.

_That's it._ I mumbled to myself. I picked her up as she buried her head in my chest and brought her to my mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, can you watch Emmy for a while. I'm trying to do my homework but I can't care for her and do it at the same time."

She sighed, "I know that but I won't watch her. You're her father, you multitask. How do you think Daniella feels when you aren't there? Her aunt doesn't help her."

"She doesn't?"

"She is working the night shift permanently now. She sleeps during the day so Dani is on her own. She doesn't do her homework until about 11:30 plus she is up and down at night with the baby when you aren't there."

"I…didn't know that." I pulled Emmy's hand out of my hair and she smiled. I kissed her head, "I'm going to wait until she falls asleep then I'll finish my homework… I'll see you tomorrow Mom."

"Night Sweetie, Night Emmy!" She kissed us both then I went back to my room.

"Lovebug you are a piece of work! I got to do my homework but you are keeping daddy busy." She covered her face with her hands and yawned. I rocked her until she fell asleep and put her in the bassinet in my room. I continued my homework but Emmy started crying. It was about 8:30.  
>"No Lovebug, don't cry, Daddy's here."<p>

She reached her hand up and touched my nose, I pretended to eat her hand and made funny sounds. She was giggling and I put her back in the bassinet.

"Lovebug, I'm going to the bathroom, stay here…not that you have a choice…please go back to bed.

I was about to leave the room but I heard a soft,

"Da!"

I whipped around and ran to her. "What did you say? Can you say it again for daddy?"

"Da! Da! Da!"

I was crying. My daughter's first word. I picked her up and grabbed my cell and dialed Dani.

"_Hey Kendall, is everything okay?" She asked worriedly._

"_Yeah, we are great but guess what! She said Da! She said her first word." I was so proud of her._

"_Oh my God! And I missed it! Can I come over? I miss my baby."_

"_Sure, bring stuff to sleep over because you won't want to leave."_

"_Will do. I'll see you in a few."_

I hung up and brought Emmy to my mom.

"Mom guess what!"

"What?"

I poked Emmy's nose and made a face. "Da!"

"Kendall, she said her first word. That is amazing! You must be so proud."

"I am… I love her and she… she makes me prouder each day. Dani is coming over too."

"That's fine. Go to bed at a reasonable hour please." She told me as she headed to bed. The door bell rang and I let Dani in.

"Let me have my baby." She giggled as she grabbed Emmy. She wrapped her arms tight around Emmy and Emmy smiled.

"Da!"

"Awe, she is such a smart baby."

"I know she is amazing!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Can you say mama?"

"…Da!"

"Good Lovebug but try Ma!"

"Ma!"

I looked over to see Dani with tears in her eyes.

"She's growing up so fast…seems like yesterday I told you I was pregnant."

"I know, but now she's six months and she celebrated her first Halloween last month. " I smiled at the memory of Emmy dressed up as a butterfly. Dani and I didn't take her out but we took her to my house and celebrated with my mom.

"Yeah… I just… it's weird to think that next month all our college applications are due and soon we'll find out where we are going and then next thing you know Emmy will be married." She said exasperatedly.

"Whoa...Whoa…whoa! Emmy is not getting married anytime soon… she can't even walk or use the bathroom. I know applying to college is hard but we'll get through it."

She nodded and started bouncing Emmy in her arms; Emmy was curling into them and drooling on her shoulder.

"How…how was your date with James?

"It was good. He is so nice and sweet and understanding about Emmy. He was a total gentleman."

"Did you kiss?" I blurted out.

She looked at me with a hint of anger. "For your information we did… we have another date this weekend… He's going to come over and work on the dialogue then we're going to order pizza and chill with Emmy."

"You can't do a dialogue at your house! Remember what happened last time?"

"Do you really think that I'll get pregnant every time Mrs. Spalding gives us a dialogue? Having one baby is hard enough. I cannot believe you think that I was that big of a slut to sleep with every guy that does a dialogue with me. Have some faith in me." She started gathering her things and some of Emmys.

"What are you doing? I thought you were staying the night."

"Going home… I want to sleep in my own bed tonight. I don't want to spend time with someone who doesn't trust me."

"Okay, but leave Emmy… she was supposed to be with me anyway."

"No… she's coming with me. You need to finish your homework. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

As she was leaving the room the last thing I heard was my daughter's voice, "Da!"

I heard her car pull away and I flopped down on my bed too exhausted to do homework and too upset about losing her.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS!**


	16. Fights, Fights and More Fights

I was sitting in social studies class when I was called down to guidance. My immediate thought was that something was wrong with Emerson or Daniella. I anxiously waited for my guidance counselor. The door opened and Mrs. Fillmore and another man in a suit entered.

"Hello Kendall, this is Mr. Victor Tarver, admission scout for Cornell University in New York."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"I'm here today because Cornell has been watching you for a while… We would like to offer you a scholarship, full ride, to Cornell."

"You're joking right?"

"No. I'm completely serious and I hope you choose Cornell… Please get back to me in the next few days."

I left in a haze. I had a free ride to college!

**.LINEBREAK. **

I entered Dani's house with a bag of Chinese so I could surprise her with dinner and my news. We hadn't talked much since she started dating James. I only went over twice a week to see Emmy but usually Dani would go shower or do homework until I left. I walked into the kitchen and I noticed Emmy in the swing and Dani crying.

"Da!"

Dani turned and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Wha…What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you… I got some news. Why are you crying?" I asked as I soothingly rubbed her back.

She just handed me a stack of papers.

6 letters; Stanford, Harvard, Yale, Notre Dame, NYU, Dartmouth all saying the same things.

"_We are sorry to tell you but we cannot accept your application at this time. Under normal circumstances you would be accepted but given your circumstance, we cannot admit you. Sorry for the inconvenience."_

I stood in shock, "I don't get it…"

"They didn't accept me because I'm a mom. I got pregnant by accident and now I can't go to my dream colleges. I'm stuck staying in Minnesota and going to community college." She sobbed in my chest.

"I know, I know, but maybe it is best if you do community college for four years then transfer to get a better degree when Emmy is older."

"Yeah, but I don't want too. I want to go to college now. Those schools have been my dream for as long as I can remember. My life was ruined the moment I got pregnant. It's all Emmy's fault!" She yelled.

"NO! Don't you dare blame it on her! She was the result from an accident caused by us… it is not her fault. It is ours! Do not bring her into this."

"But it is her fault! I can't go to the college of my choice because of her! Everything is about her. I know that's what it's like to be a mom but come on! I've been giving up things for the past year! While I was pregnant I gave up my body and my friends. When she was born I gave up sleep and all my homework time and my free time! She's six months old and I never get a break."

"Fuck that! I help you all the time! Stop thinking the world revolves around you because news flash it doesn't! We have to make decisions based on Emmy now! You knew that going into this. We could have given her up for adoption if you wanted it easier! I have decisions too you know!"

"Oh like what? What plaid shirt to wear or when to sleep with Jo?"

"I have to decide if I'm going to take my full ride scholarship to Cornell in New York or not!" I said red in the face. I looked at Dani who was equally red and Emmy was looking between us.

"You…you got a scholarship. YOU GET A FREE RIDE! I have worked a hundred times harder then you in high school and you get a free ride? What did they say when you told them you had a baby?"

"I didn't… I forgot!"

"They are not going to give you the scholarship when they find out!"

"How do you know? Maybe my applications were better than yours?"

"They probably were! Emmy was drooling on mine and pulling my hair. Where were you? Oh yeah, you were out with Jo!"

"You go out with James all the time!"

"I know but I put Emmy first… if you did everyone would know you were the father!"

"We are not getting into that again! It's better if nobody knows!"

"For you it is!" Emmy started sobbing and Dani went over and held her as she made a bottle.

"I think it's best if you just leave… I don't need your help now… go enjoy college."

"FINE! I'm moving to New York at the end of High School! I'll see you in court for the custody hearing because I will be damned if you keep her from me when I'm away."

She put the bottle down and came up and slapped me. I grabbed my cheek.

"You do not talk to me like that… If you want to go to court, fine, but I am going to fight for her… I will not have her traveling from Minnesota to New York every other weekend."

"Just wait and see!"I stormed out to my car and sped home. Once I got home I just slammed my door and lay on my bed. Life as a teen parent was really hard now.

My mom entered the room, "What's wrong honey?"

"I got a scholarship…"

"Congratulations! I'm so prou.."

"In New York."

"Oh… What about Emmy and Dani?"

"I don't know… we just had a huge fight…She didn't get accepted to any of her schools because of Emmy. She blames Emmy."

"I know that that may seem harsh but can you blame her. Deep down inside I know that she doesn't feel that way about Emmy but she's upset. How would you feel if you got so close to your life goal and then were told that you couldn't reach it? She's upset. What did the admissions guy say when you told him you had a baby?"

"I didn't. I forgot."

"Kendall, you have to tell them."

"I know… I'll call them tomorrow… I'm going to bed. Night mom…thanks for talking."

"Any time sweetheart." She kissed the top of my head as sleep evaded me and my thoughts consumed my mind.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I walked down the hall, bags under my eyes and saw James leaning against his locker with his arms around Dani. He would often lean down and kiss her and make her laugh. I hated seeing them.

"Hey Kendall! Buddy, how are you? I heard about the scholarship, congrats!"

"Thanks James…I'm going to tell the admissions guy that I'm accepting it." I saw Dani wince and frown, but she brought it on herself.

"Isn't that great Dani! We should totally have a party to celebrate!"

"Sounds good James…I'll bring some food." Dani added with a smile.

"Thanks but just remember not to eat too much. You need to get your figure back before you had the baby." James stated as he poked her nose.

"…but I thought I did?" Dani asked confused.

"No… you are still chunky in your thighs and in your stomach area. To date me you have to have the perfect figure."

Dani looked like she was going to cry, "James! Daniella looks fine the way she is. She looks beautiful, don't talk to her like that."

"Don't tell me how to talk to **MY** girlfriend. "

I was so angry. I drew my fist back and punched him straight in the nose.

"Kendall, NO!" I heard Dani scream.

Next thing I know James in tackling me to the ground and punching me in the face. Our fists are flying and soon we are pulled apart and dragged to the principal's office.

_**TIMELAPSE**_

I was sitting in my room that same Friday night, grounded. I got two weeks of detention and James got a week. I heard my phone ring; I picked it up without checking to see who it was.

"_Hello."_

"_K…Kenny."_

"_Dani, what's wrong?"_

"_Can you…can you come pick me up?"_

"_Where are you? Where's Emmy?"_

"_She's with my aunt…she had the night off. I'm at the Chinese place where we had our date…Can you come quickly."_

"_Yeah, absolutely…are you okay?"_

"…_No" she said as she cried._

"_I'll be right there. Don't move."_

I hung up and grabbed my keys.

"Kendall Knight, where do you think you are going?"

"Dani…she's crying… she isn't home."

"Fine… but you can't stay the night."

"Fine. See you later mom."

I drove through the dark until I got to the restaurant. It was about 9:30 when I arrived. I got out of the car and I could see her sitting on the curb outside.

"Dani…"

She looked up and I wanted to punch something. Her eye was blackened and her cheek was red. She had bruises on her neck and arms and her shirt was ripped.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" I ran towards her but she cowered in fear and backed away.

"…He…He was angry and…he hit me… I couldn't stop him… he is so much bigger than me…" She looked down ashamed.

"Who Dani…Who hurt you?"

She finally met my eyes,

"James."


	17. Aftermath

**Two updates in one day...wow lol. I'm somewhat inspired , this is week is midterm week for me so idk how consistent i will be with updating. i'll try my best. i hope you all enjoy this and review =] **

"James? He…he hit you?"

"Yeah… we were making out in the car after our date and he…he wanted to go farther but I didn't want too… I tried to stop him…"

"Did he rape you?"

"No…he touched my chest and started to go up my dress but I slapped him…then he got really angry and just started hitting me…I…I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault." I tried approaching her but she just shook her head no.

"I … I should have stopped him."

"Listen to me, none of this was your fault… let's get in the car and…and I'll bring you to the hospital so you can get checked out."

She nodded. "What about Emmy… I told my aunt I would get home before she started work at 1 AM."

"I'll call my mom and tell her to pick her up… you can stay at my house tonight, Okay?"

She nodded and slowly walked towards me. She buckled in and started wiping the tears that were in her eyes.

"Everything will be alright." I gripped her hand and she didn't pull away.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Daniella, why…why would you think that?"

"I was mean to you about your scholarship… I flirted with James in front of you… I… I broke up with you…I haven't been the best mom."

"Hey, hey, hey, you are a great mother. Emmy is one of the happiest babies ever. I was a little mad about the scholarship and custody thing but we can get past that. You and James aren't together anymore." I said as we started to walk into the emergency room.

"What do you mean? I'm still with James."

"He hit you!"

"Yeah…but it was only a onetime thing… he didn't mean it."

"Don't say that… he is violent… what if he hits Emmy?"

"He would never do that."

"Dani…we'll talk about this later. Hi, my friend was beaten… can you help her?"

"Yeah, fill out these forms and a doctor will be with you shortly."

We sat in the waiting room for the doctor to come get us. We were called in where Dani was asked a bunch of questions and examined thoroughly.

"Who hit you sweetie?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know… I didn't see."

She asked me to leave.

"Was it the man you are with? If it is we can get you help."

"No… he would never hurt me. It wasn't him."

I was allowed back in the room and Dani was allowed to leave. She would have some bruises but nothing life threatening. We drove to my house and when we entered my mom wrapped her arms around Dani tight.

"Sweetie… you did not deserve that. James Diamond is a bad man. Who would have thought he would do such a terrible thing? Do you need anything dear?

"I just want to see my baby." She said softly.

"She's in Kendall's room."

She walked up and I sighed and dropped onto the couch. I rubbed my hands up and down my face.

"Kendall, are you okay?"

"No… my best friend hit the mother of my child. She still wants to date him… What if he hurts Emmy? Mama… I don't think I can deal with that."

"Hey, it will be okay… she'll come to her senses. Maybe James was having an off night."

"Are you defending him?"

"No… but this doesn't seem like something James would do."

"I know… I'm going to check on her."

I walked up stairs and I saw her hugging Emmy to her chest, running her fingers through the small amount of blonde Emmy had; Emmy's green eyes looking up with curiosity.

"Dani…"

She whipped around, tears pouring down her face.

"Hey… She's hungry. Can you feed her? I want to shower."

She handed me Emmy and gave me a slight smile.

I headed downstairs to feed Emmy which took me a half hour. I went up and I could still hear the water running which scared me. I placed Emmy in her bassinet and knocked on the door.

"Dani… are you okay?"

I could hear her sobbing.

"I'm coming in!" I opened the door which she didn't lock and I started to cry.

She sat in the bottom of the shower, the water boiling hot as she scrubbed her skin. She was sobbing and rubbing her skin raw.

"Dani stop that!" I told her as I reached to turn off the water and pull her out of the tub.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP IT! PLEASE…PLEASE." She thrashed around.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her naked form to my body.

"Shh…Dani, it's just me, Kendall. " I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. I pulled her into my bedroom and shut the door as the tears continued to pour down our faces. I could clearly see the hand print bruises on her hips and some on her neck. Her eye looked blacker and her face was all red.

"Dani, you are safe. Please calm down."

"I feel so ashamed… what kind of role model am I for Emmy?"

"You're the best role model. You are the best mom she could ask for." I said as I put one of my shirts on her and gave her a pair of sweat pants that she drowned in.

"What do I say to James next time I see him? Do I break it off or confront him or what?"

"That's up to you but I think you should break it off… it's not safe. Dani… I could be your boy..," I was cut off by Emmy crying. I wiped my tears and went to get Emmy. I brought her and laid her between Dani and I. Dani rubbed her head as I held Emerson's hand.

"I know Kendall…but you and I… its risky… we'll probably be on and off for our whole lives to be honest…I don't want to trap you now… I don't want to be the one that you regret being with." She hiccupped as she cried.

"You won't… I really like you. I liked you before we had sex. I'll like you forever… Hell… I'll love you forever." I said as the tears ran down my face.

"I just thought that James was different."

"Me too… I never would have thought he would do something like this."

She leaned down and kissed Emmy's head, "Kendall… I'm not ready to date yet…but I'm going to break up with James but I don't think I can trust being in a relationship now…" She looked down ashamed.

"Hey, look at me" She shook her head no. "Yes Daniella, let me see those pretty eyes." She raised her head. "I will respect whatever you want… when you want to go out … you let me know… if you want me to be there when you break up with James I will. I will do anything for you."

She leaned up and kissed me, being careful of Lovebug.

"I talked to the scholarship guy."

"When do you sign the papers saying you are going?" She asked with a frown.

"I don't…. I told them about Emerson. They took the scholarship away but they said that they hope I still apply."

"Are you going too?"

"No… I'm going to stay in Minnesota… with my family. College is not the most important thing in my life anymore… it was but now…" I looked down at Emmy as she grabbed my fingers.

"Da! Ma!"

We giggled, "Thanks Kenny… for everything."

"No thanks needed… it's my job to protect you."

We just stared into each other's eyes and smiled… I knew in that moment that somewhere in the future; we would be together.


	18. Anniversary

**Procrastinating studying for AP Eng and Pre-AP French...Here is a new chap! i hope we can get to 100 reviews before 20 chapters =] Hope y'all enjoy!**

I groggily woke up the next morning and I instantly smiled. Dani was lying next to me; her back against my chest and our hands were intertwined on her hip. We put Emmy back in her bassinet before we went to sleep last night. I kissed the back of her neck and I heard her sigh in content.

"Morning Kenny." She spoke, eyes still shut.

"Morning Dani, how you feeling?" I rubbed her knuckles with my thumb.

"I'm…okay. I slept well though."

"So did I. How does your body feel?"

"I'm sore…my eye hurts."

"Mine too."

She shifted her body so she was facing me. She brought her hand up and caressed my blackened eye.

"How bad?"

"A little…not too bad. I'm a man…I can handle it."

She lightly kissed the area and then buried her head in my neck.

"What do you want to do today? My mom and Katie are going to my dad's parent's house. You want to go and meet them?"

"Sure. That could be fun. Do they know about Emerson?"

"No… we only see them on the anniversary of his death."

Her eyes widened. "Kenny…I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine." I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Kenny, how about we go out to breakfast then we can go visit your dad. We can take Emmy…then we can go to your grandparents. How does that sound?"

"It sounds…perfect." I tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Kendall…It's okay to cry. I won't judge."

That was it for me. I started to sob and she wrapped her arms around me and kept on telling me that everything would be okay.

"I miss him so much…I need him. I need him to help me with Emmy. I just miss him." I sobbed into her chest.

"Kenny, I know you do. I would have loved to meet him. I'm sure Emmy would have made him smile. You are a great dad regardless if he was here or not."

I looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."

"No, no need to thank me. How about you go shower while I get Emmy and I ready. I'll let your mom know our plan."

I nodded and went to the bathroom. I just let the water hit my body. I always hated this day and usually the guys would come over and we would play video games but today I just wanted to spend time with my family. I walked into my bedroom in my boxers and I smiled. Dani was on the bed in a pair of jeans, a blouse and her hair was in natural waves, and was playing with Emmy. Emmy was wearing a pair of white stretch pants and a shirt that said "I love my daddy." Emmy, for a six month old was very smart and advanced. She could sit up on her own and speak a little, she laughed and giggled and I was so proud of her. She was giggling and smiling while Dani made funny faces at her. Dani met my eyes and I noticed how she checked my body out. I flexed my muscles and she blushed and laughed.

"Hey Emmy, look it's daddy."

"Da!"

"Hey Lovebug! Ready to go out today?" This was really the first time we were taking her out excluding the time we went to the diner with everyone.

"Kendall, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think."

"If you want to talk or leave at any point during the day let me know."

"Thanks, baby."

"Baby?"

"Sorry…" I blushed as I grab the diaper bag and headed down the stairs.

She followed behind, "It's fine. Your mom is fine with our plan for today. She says to be at your grandparent's house by 2 though."

"Okay, off to the diner we go."

We drove to the diner 2 towns over because it was close to the cemetery and my grandparent's house. We sat across from each other and put Emmy in the chair in-between us in her carrier.

"What did your father do?" Dani asked as she sipped her coffee.

"He was a cop. He was always my hero because I would see him in the morning all dressed up in his uniform and I would want one too. I was a cop for Halloween every year until I was nine." I chuckled at the memory.

"If you don't mind me asking… how did he pass?"

I sighed, "He was on duty when Sherwood Market was being robbed. He went to intervene but the guy shot him… I was with him when he died at the hospital. The last thing I said to him was I love you. He said he was proud of me than he flat lined." I started poking my eggs with my fork.

"I bet he was proud of you… I will bet my life that he would be proud of you today too."

"Yeah… he always had the biggest dreams for me. He wanted me to play hockey but he always told me that I could be whatever I wanted. I remember at the school job fair he came in and talked to my class about being a cop. He let me wear his hat even though it would cover my eyes every time I moved." I chuckled at the memory.

"That must have been an adorable sight."

"I just thought that he would be around forever. I was eight when he died. I thought he was a superhero that would live forever… I remember being pulled out of class by my mom and driving to the hospital… I have nightmares about it."

"Every child thinks that their dad is a superhero."

"My biggest fear…is… not being there for Emmy as she gets older. Not being there to see her graduate, not seeing her get married, not meeting my grandchildren. I'm so fucking scared." I rarely curse in front of Emmy but I couldn't help it.

Dani reached across the table and grabbed my hand; she had tears in her eyes.

"You listen to me Kendall Knight. You will see her grow up and you will see her get married. You will. Do not doubt that. I don't think I could live without you to be honest."

I sniffled and wiped my tears that I didn't know were in my eyes.

"Thanks Dani… can we skip the cemetery right now… I don't think I can handle it."

"Of course babe. Let's head to your grandparents."

She carried the carrier in her left hand but her right hand was intertwined with mine. We drove to my grandparent's house and entered. My mom and Katie were on the couch with my grandma, Lily, and my grandfather, Drew, was in the recliner.

"Hello Kendall! How are you?" Drew asked.

"I'm good. Nanny, poppy, this is Daniella… and in the carrier is Emerson… my daughter."

"You have a daughter!" Lily asked in outrage.

"Yeah…She's six months old."

My grandparents looked pissed.

"How dare you ruin your life… how dare you sleep with…with a slut."

"Dani is not a slut! It was an accident."

Dani was just sitting on the floor with Emmy, not saying a word.

"Kendall, you had such a bright future…what happened?"

"I still have a bright future! Emmy didn't ruin anything."

"YOUR DAD WOULDN'T BE PROUD OF YOU!"

Something snapped in me.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME IF MY FATHER WOULD OR WOULD NOT BE PROUD OF ME. I THINK HE WOULD HAVE AND YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME IF YOU THINK YOU CAN USE THAT TO GUILT ME. WHAT I DID WAS NOT PLANNED BUT AT LEAST I'M MANNING UP!"

I felt Dani come up behind me and put her arms on my shoulders, Emmy was on her stomach on the floor.

She whispered in my ear, "Baby calm down… don't let them get to you… I'm so proud of you. Just come sit by me and Emmy and we can talk this out. Just calm down… don't scare Emmy."

I nodded as she dragged me to the floor near Emmy.

"Now, Drew, Lily, Kendall made a mistake but he is there for his child. His father would be proud of him." My mom intervened.

"I'm just disappointed." My grandma stated.

"Kendall... We have money put away for your college but now… now you are going to waste is on diapers." My grandpa inserted.

"I'm not. I'm still going to college…I was actually thinking about joining the police force!" I let it slip. I heard Dani gasp and murmur a "no" before covering it up with a cough.

My mom looked shocked and Katie looked like she was going to cry.

"Yeah… I think that is what dad would have wanted. I want to make him proud."

"Kenny…look!" Dani exclaimed.

I looked and saw Emmy attempting to crawl. She was a little young to crawl but she was advanced.

"Wow… Lovebug! I'm so proud of you." I patted her back and let her crawl.

I looked and saw my grandfather smiling.

"Poppy, why are you smiling?"

"That's my granddaughter… I … I'm not happy but I will accept it."

"Thank you. That means so much."

"I will not… that baby is a sin!" my grandma exclaimed

I just let the comment sink in. I didn't want to respond.

A little while later we were all just talking about my father and our lives and we let Emmy just crawl around. All of a sudden we heard a thud and then Emmy screaming.

Dani and I whipped our heads around and saw Emmy on the floor in the den. To get into the den you needed to go down two steps. My daughter just fell down the stairs.

"Emmy!" Dani yelled.

We both ran and I scooped her in my arms. She was wailing. She had a scratch on her forehead and a bruise on her arm. It wasn't a far fall but for a baby it was. I rocked her back and forth as my mom went to get an ice pack and band aids. She was whimpering and after about a half hour she calmed down completely.

My grandmother had a smirk on her face the whole time.

Dani looked like she wanted to cry.

"I think it's best if we leave now. I want to get Emmy down for a nap and make sure she's okay." I said as I packed all our stuff up.

"Bye guys, see you three at home."Mom and Katie told us.

"Goodbye Kendall. Visit again soon. Nice to meet you Dani and Emerson. I cannot wait until I get to know you better." My grandfather told me. He sneakily slipped $500.00 in my hand. I smiled gratefully.

"Goodbye Kendall." My grandmother spoke curtly as she walked into the kitchen without saying goodbye to Dani.

We drove home in silence and when we got back to my house we put Emmy in the play pen in the living room. I wrapped my arms around her and she sighed into my chest.

"So you really want to be a police man."

"I do… it took me until today to realize it but… yeah… I want to be a cop."

"I support you fully…but…I'm not going to lie… I'm upset."

"I know baby but I'll be safe and we have a while until I actually become one. It is only November of our senior year."

"I know."

_**TIMELAPSE: NEXT DAY: SATURDAY.**_

Dani and I were in the kitchen with Emmy in the play pen as we cooked breakfast. Katie and my mom were out shopping. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dani told me. Her black eye was a little better and so was mine.

I heard a few voices and a gasp.

"Dani, who is at the door?" I asked as I walked towards her. I saw 3 men at the door.

"Hello, we're from Child Protective Services. There has been a complaint that your child is being neglected and abused. We are here to remove the child until further notice." The tallest man said.

Dani was in tears as they took a screaming Emerson out to the car.

"Da! Ma!" She wailed.

My daughter was being taken away in front of my eyes… and there was nothing I could do to stop it.


	19. In the case of Emerson Knight,

**Late update. I'm not sure if there will be one tomorrow because i have nothing written lol. I'm avoiding studying for my APUSH midterm... i'm so going to fail but i digress...Read and review and whoever is my 100th reviewer will get something special =]**

**T**he men were pulling Emmy away as I held a sobbing Daniella.

"Their….Their taking my baby, Kendall stop them… please."

"Call my mom… I'm going to find out where they are taking her."

I ran down the lawn and stopped when I got to their car.

"Da!" Emerson wailed.

"Where are you taking my daughter? I've never hurt her."

"We are taking her to the Children's Safety House in the next town over. Call your lawyer and have them call CPS, then we will settle this but for now your daughter is no longer yours."

They drove away and I just wanted to scream. I went back up to the house and slammed the door shut. Dani visibly jumped from where she was talking on the phone.

She hung up, "Your mom is on her way home, and she called the lawyer. They are going to figure it out. Kendall…they took our baby. We may never get her back."

"We will, we have never hurt her. I don't know who made that accusation but I swear to God they will pay. We have never been abusive."

"It doesn't help that we both have black eyes and I have bruises all over my body."

"It's a coincidence. We will figure this out."

The front door was thrown open and my mom and sister walked in. My mom looked furious and Katie was crying.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY GRANDDAUGHTER?"

"Mom… calm down."

"I WILL NOT! THAT STUPID BITCH IS CAUSING THIS!"

"Who?" Dani asked as she pulled Katie into a hug trying to calm her down.

"Your grandmother!"

"WHAT!" I said seething.

"Your grandmother called CPS after you guys left apparently because you let Emerson fall. Your grandfather affirmed her claim. They took Emerson away and they said you have to go to court before you can get her back."

"When is the trial?" Daniella spoke softly.

"…Friday."

"That's 5 days away!" I exclaimed.

"I know… I called the lawyer and they said that they would try to get an earlier case in family court."

Dani was sobbing and Katie was crying into her chest. I wanted to scream and I could only imagine how she felt.

"Kenny… I want to leave…please….can we go for a drive or something?" Daniella asked pleadingly.

"Of course." I smiled faintly at my mom and grabbed Dani's hand as I brought her to the car. We just drove around for an hour. We didn't say anything; we parked in random parking lots, drove in circles and drove past the shelter about a hundred times.

"I want to spend the night at my house…alone."

"You…you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to be alone."

"Fine. I'll pick you up dinner then I'll drop you off."

"K."

Talking to Dani was like talking to an emotionless robot. She missed her baby and that was painfully obvious. I pulled up to her house, handed her the sandwich I bought her and kissed her temple.

"We'll get her back. I promise."

"Yupp." She got out of the car and just shut the door without a glance back.

I screamed. I screamed loud and long outside her house. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel and cried. I just drove away numb. I walked into my house and didn't even look at Katie or mom; I just went to my room and slept.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I woke up in a catatonic state. I didn't want to move, smile and I couldn't cry anymore. I walked down the stairs and I saw my mom smiling at me.

"What's up?"

"We have a new trial date… today; at 4… do you think Dani can make it?"

"Yeah… I'll bring her breakfast and we'll come back here."

"The lawyer will be here at 2 to go over our defense."

I quickly made a breakfast sandwich for Dani and I and I drove to her house. I knocked on her door but I didn't get an answer but the door was unlocked. I entered.

"Daniella? You here?"

I walked into her bedroom and she wasn't there. I checked the nursery and I felt like my heart exploded.

Dani was asleep in the rocking chair holding the giraffe I had bought for Emmy. The framed sonogram on the wall was smashed to millions of pieces and I could see the dried tears on her face. I gently shook her awake.

"Hey, Dani, baby, you okay?"

"I … I just miss her so much. I… I can't wait until Friday."

"I know we don't have too. Today at 4 my mom got us a trial… we have to meet with the lawyers at 2 which is in…2 hours. Do you think you will be ready?"

"I think so. I'm sorry about the frame… I was just so angry."

"It's okay. I'll get another one. Go shower, I'll be here when you get out."

She headed to the bathroom when my phone started ringing.

"What's up mom?"

"They want people who can confirm that you and Dani have never hurt Emmy."

"Would Carlos and Logan work?"

"They would be perfect. The lawyer wants to meet at the courthouse so get there."

"Will do mom… I … I love you mama. I don't think I say it enough."

"I love you too Kendall. We'll get your daughter back."

"Thanks. Bye mom."

Dani emerged in a towel.

"You get dressed, I'm going to call Carlos and Logan and ask them to be our witnesses."

"Okay."

Daniella didn't want to talk and she made that clear.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

We arrived in the court with Carlos, Logan and my mom. Katie was with Carlos' family, because I didn't want her here for this. My grandparents were sitting at the desk next to us and Emerson was sitting facing us near the judge. As soon as Dani and I entered she reached her hands out towards us;

"Ma! Ma! Da! Da!"

I smiled and waved and Dani blew a kiss.

The judge, Judge Aronsen, came in and spoke.

"We are hearing the case of Kendall Knight and Daniella Montgomery vs. Lily and Drew Knight over the child safety of Emerson Harper Knight. Mrs. Lily Knight please tell the court what you claim to have seen."

"Well, it wasn't Kendall per se. I saw Daniella just leave the baby unattended and go to the kitchen to pop some medication. She came back in and just ignored the poor child. The child fell down the stairs and Daniella just laughed. She didn't help the child."

My grandmother had her friends come in and testify that teenagers shouldn't have kids and had people from her church try and prove that it was a sin and the judge actually believed it!

"Thank you for telling the court. Daniella, what in your opinion happened?"

"Well we let Emerson crawl because she just learned how to and we all just chatted while she explored. There were six of us in the room and we would constantly check on Emerson but we all got distracted for a moment and she fell. I immediately went to get her and made sure she was okay."

"How did you get those bruises?"

"I was hit by a friend when I didn't go along with something."

"Would you please tell the court what you wouldn't do?"

"… I don't feel like I need too. It isn't relevant to the case. I am a good mother and Kendall is a great father and we just want our baby back please."

"Mrs. Knight has made the claim that you took pills. Have you ever tried to hurt yourself?"

"Well, I've never taken pills or drugs but… but I…" I was confused as to what she was going to say.

"Daniella answer the question."

"I've cut before…" she looked down ashamed. I couldn't believe that! How could I have not noticed the scars? I would definitely have to confront her about this later.

The judge asked Logan, Carlos, and my mom multiple questions about whether or not we were good parents. My grandfather just hung his head the whole trial. He knew that this whole trial was a farce.

"Mr. Drew Knight, what did you see?"

"I saw… I saw the two teenagers be the best parents they could be. My wife's testimony is completely false. She just isn't too happy or proud that she has a great granddaughter. They are the most excellent parents I have seen. Though Daniella seems to be having trouble or has had trouble in the past, that doesn't mean she isn't a good parent. They are so proud of Emerson and seeing them so torn about not having their baby is heart breaking. Please let Emmy back in their custody."

"Well, I've heard all the evidence I need. In the case of Emerson Knight I find…."


	20. Custody

**mini chapter... I just wanted to post something. i may post again tonight, we'll see . I got 100 reviews and i'm so happy. i never thought so many people would like this story so thank you! I hope you all like this.**

"I find that Emerson Knight should be returned to the custody of Kendall and Daniella. I do believe that you guys are too young to be parents so I will be sending members from CPS to your house periodically at random times. I also order that Daniella you go to a treatment facility to help with cutting. My only hope is that Emerson is taken care of."

"Thank you Judge Aronsen. Thank you so much." I told him, trying to keep my tears at bay. Daniella was nodding and crying. She had the biggest smile on her face because she was getting her baby back.

"What clinic should I go to?" Dani sniffled as she asked the judge.

"There is one in the next town. It meets weekly. I will send you that information. Mrs. Lily Knight, I think it is best if you try to accept this situation."

She scoffed, "Absolutely not. As far as I'm concerned I have no grandson and great granddaughter."

"That is your decision. This case is dismissed."

The security brought Emmy over and Daniella just snuggled her into her chest. She was crying and I just rubbed my hand down her back. I was smiling and we were just talking to Emmy telling her how much we missed her. I could see my mom talking to the judge and Carlos and Logan were smiling at us.

"Thanks for testifying guys… it means a lot to us."

"It was no problem. I couldn't lose my godchild." Carlos spoke.

"I wouldn't want you to have to deal with losing her. Plus, I really like Emerson." Logan smiled.

"She likes you too." Dani spoke as she handed Emmy to Logan.

"She is so cute… Kendall, when are you going to tell the rest of the group?"

"…I'm not sure."

"Do it soon. It would make everything easier. It isn't fair to Dani either." Logan was always the voice of reason.

"I know… I'm going too."

As we were leaving the court house I could see my grandfather and grandmother walking to their car. My grandfather waved to us and smiled as my grandmother glared.

We put Emmy in the car and we drove to Daniella's house. We walked in and put Emmy in the play pen in the living room so she couldn't get hurt.

"We need to baby proof this house."

"I know. I never want to go through that again." I said.

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my Adam's apple.

"Thanks for being here with me." She murmured against it.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Want me to make dinner?" She asked.

"I would love that."

She smiled and walked into the kitchen. I smiled down at Emmy. I was so glad I got her back. I was thinking about everything that happened at court and it dawned on me; I didn't know she cut. I walked in to the kitchen as she stirred the pasta on the stove. I came up behind her and put one hand on her waist and my other grabbed her wrist. I spun her around so her chest was against mine and I pulled her sleeve up. Up her arm were numerous cuts; some scars, some old and some looked really new.

"When?"

"I started when I was 13, when my parents started avoiding me. Then I stopped and started again when I found out I was pregnant. When everyone found out I was pregnant I ran to the bathroom to cut. The most recent time I cut was when you dropped me off yesterday. I couldn't handle it."

I nodded. "You don't have to cut anymore. I'm here for you and if you ever want to cut…call me or tell me. I will get you to stop and you are going to go get help."

"Are you… are you disappointed in me?" She looked up at me like she was a puppy being chastised.

"No…baby not at all." I started kissing all the old scars and she smiled.

"Thanks… would it be weird if I told you that I'm glad you got me pregnant."

"…a little but I feel the same." I chuckled as she spun around again to stir the pasta.

We just stood there, my arms around her waist, chin on her shoulder as she cooked. I felt like a couple.

"Hey, do you want to go out?" I asked her.

"Like a date "date"… or as friends?"

"Like let's go on a date then maybe become girlfriend, boyfriend again."

"I'd like that. "

"How does Friday sound?"

"Sounds great…what about Emerson?" She asked as she peered into the living room to make sure Emmy was still asleep.

"My mom can babysit."

"Sounds awesome…maybe I'll actually get dressed up."

"I would really like to see that" I said cheekily. "Whatever happened to your aunt?"

"She has been put on permanent night shift… starting next month I have to start paying half the rent."

"I'll help you with that… I'll even take more shifts at Sherwood to help you."

"You don't have to do that. I appreciate it though."

"We'll talk about it more when the time comes." I tickled her sides a little.

She giggled and drained the noodles and put them on dishes. I moved them to the table as she went to check Emmy.

"She is out like a light."

"It's been a rough two days for her."

"And us."

"You could say that again." I said.

"And us." She smirked at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her as the door bell rang. We both looked at each other fearfully because the last time the door bell rang all hell broke loose. Daniella went to the door to answer it.

She was silent and I got nervous.

"Who is it Daniella?" I asked apprehensively.

"James."


	21. Snow Day

**This chapter is dedicated to dudeamanda! She is awesome =] . I attempt baby talk so don't make fun. Read and Review **

"James… what, what are you doing here?"

"I… I just… can I come in?"

Daniella shot me a glance.

"Uh…sure, Kendall's here."

"Oh… hey bro."

I wanted to slap him.

"Hey."

There was an eerie silence hanging over the three of us and just the faint sound of Emmy's snores could be heard.

"Look… I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry. What I did to you was horrible and that wasn't me. I just felt so much pressure from my dad… He expects me to be perfect and he treats me like shit when I'm not. I just took it out on you and I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that… I am going to counseling… I'm going to a retreat during Christmas Break to work on my anger because I never want to hurt anyone else ever again. If there is anything I can do to compensate for what I did… let me know." James said as he wiped a tear away.

Daniella smiled up at James and went to hug him.

"I understand…I think that getting help is best."

"How's your eye and hips?"

"They feel better than they did when it first happened."

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

"No… I was angry but you explained what happened and I just want you to know that you can come to me whenever you feel angry."

"Thanks. Kendall, man, I'm sorry I punched you too."

"Yeah… I may not be as understanding as Dani but… I get the whole pressure thing."

"Yeah… well… I'll let you two go back to parenting." He said with a smirk.

My jaw dropped, "How did you know?"

"You guys make it really obvious. Plus, Emerson looks like the perfect mix of you two."

"Good point." Dani chuckled.

"James… do you hate me for not telling you."

"Absolutely not! You put Emerson and Dani first and that is what is important. Just tell the rest of the group. We won't hate you."

"I definitely will." I said as I smiled at Dani.

"Well… I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Bye James!"

"Bye man!"

James left and Dani practically leaped into my arms.

"Are you going to really tell all your friends?"

"Yeah…so far everyone has been accepting of it so it probably won't be too bad."

"I've been telling you that from the beginning." She smiled.

"Da!"

I giggled and turned towards Emmy.

"What sweetie?"

"bah bwahh bah hmm"

"I feel the same way." I said as Dani snorted.

I went to pick her up and she immediately grabbed my hair.

"oww! Emmy how many times do I have to tell you not to pull my hair?"

"She obviously is captivated by your golden locks."

"Don't mock me Montgomery."

Suddenly her eyes widened.

"What is it Dani?" I asked as I once again removed Emmy's hands from my head.

"Snow!"

I turned to look out the window and sure enough there was snow. It was coming down hard and I could probably guarantee that we would have a snow day.

"I LOVE THE SNOW!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled, "I can tell."

"Can we take Emmy out in the yard tomorrow? Please." She looked up at me with puppy eyes.

I sighed, "I guess, but she has to be bundled up so tightly and she can't get a cold."

"You worry too much but yeah I know. You are always so concerned with her warmth." She smiled as she walked to the kitchen to eat the now cold pasta. I brought Emmy in and I fed her a bottle as we ate out pasta.

Daniella looked up at me and bit her lip. "This feels rights… This feels…perfect."

"I know I feel like a true family."

"Ma!"

"Emerson!"

"Ma!"

"Emmy!"

"Da!"

"Lovebug!"

My eyes locked with Daniella's and we broke into hysterics. This is what family was.

_**.LINEBREAK,**_

The next morning I woke up with Daniella's legs intertwined with mine and her body basically on top of mine. She wore a pair of shorts and a tank top even though the ground was covered in snow. I slept shirtless in a pair of basketball shorts. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her hair.

"Hey sleepy head" I mumbled into the top of her head.

"Mhmm. Hey Babe. You're cozy."

"Thanks. It barely feels like you are on me."

"Thanks. I never want to leave this bed!" She mumbled into my neck.

"Neither do I. I slept so well."

"We have a snow day, what you want to do?"

"Play with Emerson in the snow and drink coco." She kissed my neck repeatedly.

"That feels good, Christmas is a month away…what should we get Emerson."

"I don't know… We'll figure something out" She stated as her tongue darted out to lick the hickey she just made.

"Why…why are you being all touchy this morning?"I groaned.

"I'm not sure… I just like waking up next to you."

"Awesome… I just got the best idea of what to get you for Christmas. You will love it."

"I can't wait. Now, go get my baby, I want to see her."

"Demanding."

"You know it." She giggled into my neck.

"I don't want to get her. I want to torture you like you did to me." I flipped us so I was hovering over her and I just started sucking and licking her collarbone. I placed my hand on her waist and she ran her hands through my hair. I slowly brought her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. I was just about to unclasp her bra when Emerson started to cry. I groaned and Daniella chuckled.

"Sorry babe. Go get our daughter."

"But I was so into it!" I groaned as I went to put on a shirt.

"I know…we'll pick it up when she takes her nap. Can you throw me my shirt please?"

I threw it and went to get Emerson.

"Hey Lovebug. You cry at the most inopportune times." I chuckled as I picked her up as her hands went into my hair immediately.

"Just like your mother." I murmured.

I walked into the bedroom and Daniella was jumping on the bed. I looked at her with a weird face.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Well, we have a snow day and I want to take Emmy out to play and I'm just excited. The snow always makes me happy."

"Note to self: never move to Antarctica with you."

She playfully glared as she took Emmy from me.

"Emerson you want to go out and play in the snow?"

"Ma!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

It was around one when we went out to play. I was laughing as Daniella held a very Eskimo looking Emerson in her arms. We were showing Emmy the snow but I don't think she liked it. I placed some snow on her nose and she immediately started to cry.

"Don't cry Lovebug. It's just snow." We played with Emmy outside for ten minutes because Emerson really didn't like the snow.

"You stay out here; I'm going to put her down for a nap. I'll bring the monitor out."

I nodded as I watched her head in. I was admiring all the snow in the yard when I felt something pelt me in the back of my head.

"HEY!"

I saw Dani chuckling as she formed another snow ball to throw at me.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's fun." She smiled.

I smirked and started chasing her around the yard. I tackled her to the ground and started tickling her as she squealed.

"Don't! Stop!" she giggled.

"Say Kendall is sexy!" I taunted.

"Kendall is sexy!"

I smiled down at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You look so beautiful right now."

She blushed and leaned up and we Eskimo kissed.

"Let's go inside. I'm freezing!" She pushed me off of her and ran inside.

I chased after her and removed all my snow gear as did she.

"I'm going to check on Emmy, you go make hot chocolate." I told her.

I went into the nursery and Emerson was sleeping. I smiled as I made sure she was warm. I didn't want her to get a cold. I went back into the living room as Dani was bringing in the hot chocolate. I sat on the couch and I pulled Dani into my lap.

"I loved today." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Me too. It was very fun."

I kissed her ear and pulled her flush against me as I lay back on the couch. We were constantly fighting for dominance when it came to our tongues and who was nipping at whose neck. She started nibbling my earlobe and I groaned.

"Damn Dani."

She leaned into my ear, "Can you believe that this couch is where we conceived Emmy."

"My favorite couch in the world."

She smiled, "I just thought of the perfect Christmas gift for you."

"Can I get a hint?"

"No!" she smiled as she snuggled into my chest as I wrapped a blanket around us.

I slowly rubbed her back, "You sleepy?"

"No." She mumbled.

I softly hummed and I could feel her breathing evening out.

"You asleep baby?"

I didn't get a response as I too succumbed to sleep.

Today was the best family "date" ever.


	22. She's Mine

**This is dedicated to KrazyKayla on tumblr. She requested more interaction with Emmy and Kendall. This chapter is kind of twisted in a way... Things happen to Dani and I hope I don't offend people. Review please! **

It was now Wednesday and I was not looking forward to going to school. After the most amazing snow day I just didn't want to leave this house. I watched as Daniella ran around the house trying to collect her books and all of Emmy's things.

"Do you need help baby?"

"No…I like running around like a mad woman." She replied sarcastically.

I grabbed Emmy and put her in the car seat while I brought out Dani's and my books with the diaper bag. Daniella ran out a few minutes later and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?"

"No reason."

We dropped Emmy off at my nanas and went to school. We ignored the looks we got when we arrived in the same car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

It was lunch time and all my friends were sitting around the table as Dani read a book next to me. I leaned to whisper in her ear,

"I'm going to tell the now."

She looked up at me with wide eyes and before she could protest I addressed the table.

"Guys… some of you guys already now and some of you probably have suspicions but I would like everyone to know that I am Emerson's biological father. I was just too cowardly to come out and admit it in the beginning but now I don't care what anyone thinks. I have a great family and that's all that I could ask for. I hope you guys support me but I'm willing to lose friendships over this. Daniella and I spend a lot of time together and I expect everyone to treat her nicely."

I looked at everyone's faces and some were shocked while others just nodded. James, Carlos and Logan were smiling and Daniella was blushing.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Jo screamed as she stormed off.

"Dude… I can't be friends with you anymore… I can't believe you would be so stupid." Dak said as he too left.

By the end of the lunch period the whole school knew about Emerson and nobody really wanted to accept it. I was walking towards my locker when I got pushed against the wall. The hockey team surrounded me and Dak stepped forward.

"We had a team meeting… we don't think you should be captain anymore. I'm taking over as captain…you can play but only because we need you. You accept these terms or we hurt Dani."

"You wouldn't dare. You better not." I seethed.

"We would… actually right now…she's a bit…tied up. She's in the locker room with the football team. There probably touching her now. Her body is no longer just yours." Dak replied smoothly.

I looked stunned. I needed to get to Dani.

"Kendall, do you relinquish your title of captain?"

"Yes." I didn't want too but I had to protect Dani.

The team started laughing and I got up and ran to the locker room. I walked in and I looked at my locker and saw Dani's panties hanging from the lock.

"Fuck." I muttered. I couldn't find her anywhere. I checked my phone; no luck. The bell rang and I headed home without a clue of where Daniella was.

_**.LINEBREAK**_

I entered Dani's house and saw her sitting on the couch with Emmy in her lap.

"Hey where were you after lunch?"

"I…I was with a teacher. I had a few questions no big deal."

I looked her over; she looked a bit pale and skittish.

"Did something happen at school?" I asked.

"Nope. Everything went fine. Can you go pick up a pizza for dinner?" She asked as she bounced Emmy on her lap.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Something was up with her… I would have to confront her about it.

_**TIME SKIP**_

Later that night I was sitting in bed reading a book for my English class, Emmy was in her nursery and Dani was in the shower. I wanted to see if anything was up so I grabbed her phone.

"_Tell Kendall and we will hurt Emmy. You were so good. ~ Jett."_

I was completely livid. I heard the shower turn off and I knew she would come out in just a towel. She walked out and saw that I had her phone.

"Why do you have my phone?" She questioned.

I didn't say anything as I approached her and pulled the towel away from her body.

Her hips were bruised not from James anymore but from Jett. She had finger like bruises on her chest. She had a huge bruise on her back and claw marks down her thighs.

"What…what did they do to you?"

"They...they touched me. I tried to fight them off but I couldn't do it. They tied my wrists to your locker and Jett was so angry."

I was crying. I wanted to punch something and I wanted to scream but I had to be there for Dani. She was crying and I wrapped my arms around her.

"We'll get through this. We'll tell the principal tomorrow. We'll protect Emmy too."

She nodded against my chest and I could vaguely hear her say, "I took the morning after pill."

I was okay with that. I don't know what I would do if she got pregnant with another man's baby.

She got dressed and we just laid in bed in silence. Why did everything have to happen to Dani?

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

The next school day was uneventful. We went to the principal and Jett was suspended for a month. He wasn't allowed to be a part of the football team either. After school Dani had to go to the counseling in the other town and I decided to take Emerson to the mall so I could shop for Daniella's Christmas gifts.

I pushed the stroller through the mall; ignoring the disapproving looks and girls who found guys with baby's attractive. I picked up some really pretty things and special things that I couldn't wait for her to open on Christmas morning. I knew Emerson needed more clothes so I headed to Archie's Baby Boutique.

I looked around and picked up some new outfits for her and some more pacifiers. She was getting antsy in the stroller so I picked her up as I tried to maneuver through the store. I saw the cutest pair of baby vans and I had to get them.

"Hey Emmy, you want this?"

She grabbed my hair and I smiled.

I looked around and saw the cutest shirt.

"My mommy's very pretty." The shirt read.

"Should we get this for mommy Lovebug?"

"Ma!" She clapped her hands together.

I smiled and paid for my items and left the store. I drove home and carried all the stuff in.

"Baby?"

"In the bathroom!"

I placed Emmy in the play pen and headed towards the bathroom.

"The morning after pill is messing with my stomach." Dani told me as she threw up.

I nodded as I sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Kenny."

"Hey, it's okay. You did what you had to do and it may suck now but at least you won't get pregnant with Jett's baby. None of this was your fault."

She nodded and got up; she hugged me and I kissed the top of her head.

"I bought some more clothes for Emmy and your Christmas gifts."

"Can I see?"

"You can see her clothes and that's it."

"Oh come on!" she whined.

"Sorry." I smirked as I showed her the vans.

"Those are so adorable!"

I pulled out the shirt and she smiled.

"Thanks Kendall."

"Anytime beautiful."

She blushed.

"I was wondering…would you like to move in?" Daniella got out in one breath.

"Uhh… yeah totally. I would love to spend time with you and Emerson all the time!" I beamed.

She smiled and kissed me.

"Good because you need to baby proof the house and mow the lawn." She told me.

"Is that the only reason why you want me to move in? To do housework? I thought you wanted me here to be with you and Emmy and be a real family." I asked jokingly.

"No… if I just wanted a guy to do housework I would sleep with the hunky pool boy." She smirked and walked away shaking her hips a little.

I couldn't wait to move in and spend a lot of time with her.


	23. IYouWhat?

**Please Review =] =] There is a cute chappy coming up and I'm excited to write it!**

I was currently trying to baby proof the kitchen as Dani sat and watched me. Emmy was sitting in the swing in the living room bopping around.

"This is so hard!" I groaned.

"Do you want me to get my secret lover the hunky pool boy to come do it?" Dani asked cheekily.

"Watch it Montgomery." I smirked as I finally got the cabinet lock on.

"All done!" I stated proudly.

Dani clapped and we could hear Emmy giggle and clap in the living room. I wrapped my arms around Dani and kissed her.

"I need to go pack some of my stuff from my house. You want to come?"

"Nah… I'll stay here and play with Emmy. I don't feel like going out. If you really need my help call me but I don't want to."

"That's fine. You look a bit tired anyway."

She nodded against my chest and we just stood in the kitchen in each other's embrace.

"I'll be home in a few hours. Call me if you need anything." I said as I kissed Emmy on her forehead and left.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I was cleaning out my closet and putting some of my stuff in boxes when the doorbell rang. My mom and Katie weren't home so I ran down to get it.

"Hello." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Kendall."

"Jo?"

"Hey Kendall, can I come in?"

"Uh…yeah." I let her come in as she sat on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Well…do you remember when we were at the party at Mercedes house and we snuck away for a while?"

"Yeah…"I answered wondering where she was going with it.

"I…I umm…I'm pregnant."

"Fuck." I breathed.

Another baby…at 18. How would I explain this to Dani?

"How far along are you?"

"A month …give or take a few days."

"Oh."

"I…I don't know what I'm going to do about it yet."

"Okay…I'll support you if you keep it. I'll treat you like I treated Daniella." I said. Even if I wasn't ready to be a dad again I needed to face the fact that I have to man up.

"I'll call you later. I have to go… my mom grounded me."

"Yeah .I'll talk to you later, bye."

She left and I screamed. I screamed because I was a huge fuck up.

I grabbed my stuff and put it in my car as I headed to tell Dani the news.

_**.LINEBREAK**_

"Baby?" I called into the house.

"Hey!" She called as she entered holding Emmy.

"Can you put Emerson in the nursery?"

"Why… she isn't tired."

"I need to talk to you." I looked away guiltily.

"Okay…" she walked to the nursery and came back. "What's up?"

"I...I… Jo's pregnant."

"What?"

"She's pregnant…it's mine. I'm so sorry. We weren't together when she got pregnant and I'm sorry. I know you probably hate me but baby please…I …I need you. I can't lose you. "I told her as the tears began to flow down my face.

She looked stunned, hurt and angry. She got up and raised her hand; I thought she was going to slap me. I felt her put her hand on my cheek to dry the tears. She pulled me into a hug as I sobbed.

"It's okay baby. We'll get through this. I'll be there for you."

"Do you hate me?"

"I'm upset, but I know how Jo feels. You have to be there for her. I want you to be there for her and that baby but I still want you to be a father to Emerson. If this means that we put our relationship on hold then we do that. You are an excellent father to Emmy and I'm sure you will be to this new baby."

"I love you. Like I truly love you."

"I love you too. We'll get through this."

"Yeah, I'm going to head back to my house to tell my mom. I'll be back later."

"Okay." She smiled sadly.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

It was now Christmas Eve and I was sitting in bed with Emmy and Daniella. Jo was now in her second month though she never told me anything about the baby.

"You want to exchange gifts now?" I asked.

"I want to do a few. Let me put Emmy down because I do want her to wake up on Christmas morning and open her gifts."

I nodded and grabbed Daniella's presents as she put Emmy in the nursery and grabbed my gifts.

"You ready to have the best Christmas ever?" I questioned.

"Absolutely. I'll go first." She handed me 3 gifts.

The first one was a picture of me and my dad at a hockey game. It was framed and at the bottom it said, "I'm so proud."

I smiled and she nodded; the simplistic exchange between us was worth a thousand words.

The second gift was tickets to the Minnesota Wild's game.

"Wow! I've always wanted to go to a game." I exclaimed.

"I know I used some of my college money to buy them."

"Will you come with me?"

"Yeah…we'll make it a date." She smiled at me.

She handed me the third gift and smirked.

"This gift is for the both of us."

I opened it and I got a goofy grin on my face.

Birth control: Daniella gave me the receipt to her birth control.

"I thought that now that we are living together and we're kind of dating now and well… I don't want to get pregnant again yet but since we are teens and we have needs this could help us."

I pushed her down on the bed and my lips immediately found hers.

"God you are the coolest girlfriend ever. How long have you been on it?"

"It takes three months to work… I've been on it for 2 months." She started nibbling on my neck.

"One month and we are making my mom babysit so we can spend the whole day in bed." I mumbled against her collarbone.

"Mhmm… now give me my presents." She giggled as she pushed me off of her.

"I got you two things…it isn't much."

I handed her a box and she opened it and smiled.

"This is beautiful." She pulled out the gold locket.

"My…my dad gave it to me when I was seven. He told me to give it to a special girl and well…you're special. It was his great-grandmothers. I found it when I cleaned my room."

"Thank you so much…it means so much. I love it."

"Here's the next gift." I handed her an envelope and I smiled. "You will love this!"

She opened it and gasped.

"You remembered." She asked shocked.

"Of course I did. How could I forget?"

I had gotten her two tickets to Spain for the two of us so we could travel before college.

"My mom will babysit Emmy for the week that we're gone. I just knew how much you wanted this."

She nodded. "Thank you so much Kendall. This was the best Christmas ever. Next year you'll have two babies to celebrate Christmas with."

"I know. I'm so excited. Emmy will make an amazing older sister."

"Yeah…I can see her being all protective and wanting to help you in every way she can."

"I'm excited to be a father again…I would rather you be the mother but it's fine."

Suddenly the phone rang and Daniella picked it up.

"Hey…Oh my God… uhh…yeah I'll tell him. Let us know if you need anything."

"Who was it?"

"Jo."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She…she says she is sorry but she…she had an abortion. She is no longer pregnant. I'm sorry Kenny."

I was already crying.

"How could she do that without asking me?"

"I don't know Kenny…We'll get through this." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I loved that baby… I didn't even meet it and I was attached. How can someone love something without ever seeing it?"

"I know you would have been a great father to that baby. Just let it out."

I just cried into Daniella's chest as she whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I lost my baby and I felt broken.


	24. Christmas

**not many people have been reviewing and that upsets me but i hope this chapter makes you want to review =] I hope u like this!**

I awoke the next morning miserable. I eventually cried myself to sleep at an ungodly hour. Dani came in holding Emmy in her arms.

"Hey, Merry Christmas." She said softly.

"Merry Christmas."

"How you holding up?" She said as she approached.

"I've been better." I mumbled as I buried my head into my pillow.

"I know but it's Emmy's first Christmas, the least you can do is be happy for her."

"Why should I be happy?"

"You deserve it. You have a family that loves you and you are a great father. Yes, you lost a baby but… you still deserve to be happy."

"I'm so angry! I would have liked to been told about the decision beforehand. How would you feel if the roles were reversed? Where you were a man who had a baby taken away from him. You don't understand what I'm going through!" I yelled.

"I do understand! I took the morning after pill! I could have gotten pregnant but I put a stop to that! I was really upset about that but I hid it."

"But that would have been Jett's baby…"

"And that would have been Jo's. We are in more similar cases than you think. Now I'm going to take Emmy in the living room and open gifts then head to your mother's house in about an hour. You can join us or you can mope and miss her first Christmas." She turned around and left as I curled into a ball in the middle of the bed.

I could vaguely hear the sounds of ripping paper and Emmy's laugh. I begrudgingly got out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Da!"

"Hey Lovebug." I sat down next to Dani and held her hand. She smiled at me and I knew we would get through this.

"Do you want to go sit in Daddy's lap and open gifts? "Daniella asked Emerson.

I opened my arms and Dani placed Emmy in my lap and I grabbed another gift. We spent about an hour opening gifts and laughing.

"Time to go to grandmas" Daniella told Emmy. She kissed the top of my head as she walked away to get Emmy ready. I got dressed then slouched on the couch. I hated this feeling; feeling of losing something and knowing you'll never get it back.

Daniella walked down in red and green and Emmy was in the carrier dressed as an elf.

"Well don't you two look cute." I smiled.

"Thank you." Dani stated as she placed the carrier on the floor and came up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I murmured into her hair.

"I'm sorry too. I should have been more understanding."

"So should I. We'll get through this. I still have Emmy." I smiled.

"She isn't going anywhere." Daniella kissed my cheek and we left towards the car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"I got you this." My mom told me as she handed me a gift. I opened it and frowned.

It was a small onesie.

"It's for the new baby." My mom smiled.

I felt Dani wrap her arms around my shoulders as she let Emmy crawl around.

"Jo… Jo had an abortion yesterday." I murmured.

"Oh…Kendall, baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I said as I buried my nose in Daniella's hair.

"I got a gift for Emmy." Katie stated.

She handed a small box over to us and I grabbed Emmy off the floor. I helped her open it and it was a small blanket.

"Katie…this is the blanket dad gave to you when you were born. Don't give it to Emmy."

"I want her to have it so she'll always have a part of him and know that he would have loved her."

For a twelve year old she was so mature. My mom and Dani had tears in their eyes. I got up and hugged Katie as tight as I could.

"Thank you Katie. I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Big Brother. Can I hold Emmy?"

"Sure kiddo." I grabbed Emmy and gave her to Katie. They looked so adorable.

"You guys want to go to the kitchen?" My mom asked.

I nodded and grabbed Daniella's hand as Katie remained in the living room.

"Are you two okay with the whole Jo thing?" My mom asked.

"We're working on it. I'm trying and Dani has been very supportive."

"Good. I want you to know that I am here for you too."

"Thanks. What's up with Katie? She seems upset."

My mom sighed. "A girl in her class is hosting a party for all the girls and their sisters and there is a father-daughter dance this Friday. She can't go to either because she doesn't have either."

I nodded. I understood how she felt.

"I'll be right back." Dani said as she kissed my cheek.

"She's a great girl Kendall, don't mess this up."

"I won't mom. I love her."

"Mom!" Katie came running in with Dani following behind with Emmy in her arms.

"What?"

"Can I go to the party with Dani? She said she would go with me and it will be fun. Please!"

Katie looked so happy and Dani was smiling too.

"Sure Katie. Did you thank Dani?"

"Thank you Dani. I love you!" Katie wrapped Dani in a hug.

"Anytime. I love you too." Dani patted the top of her head.

"Katie, how would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked Katie.

"Really Kendall? You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you!" I said as I picked her up and spun her around.

"Yes! Thanks Ken!" She hugged me.

"Let's go watch a Christmas movie." My mom suggested as she pulled Katie into the living room.

"You are to amazing." I mumbled against her lips.

"You are the best brother that that girl could ever have." She nibbled my lip.

"Da!" Emmy said as she grabbed a hold of my shirt. I grabbed her from Dani and interlaced my fingers with Daniella. This was definitely the best Christmas ever.


	25. Daddy Daughter Time

It was the night of the sister party for Daniella and Katie. Dani was braiding Katie's hair as they gossiped about what they were going to do at the party. They acted so naturally.

"Kendall can you make me a PB & J sandwich please?" Katie asked.

"Aren't they feeding you at the party?"

"Yeah…but I'm hungry now." She gave me puppy eyes.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and went to make her a sandwich. I brought it into her and picked Emmy up and bounced her around.

"Thanks Kendall."

"No problem baby sister."

"Kenny, you have to bathe Emmy tonight and give her some baby Tylenol later. She was a bit feverish before."

"No problem. I can't wait to spend time with my Lovebug." I smiled as I kissed the top of Emerson's head.

"Time to go Katie. Kenny, I'll have my phone on me if you need me. I'll be home around 11."She said as she kissed me and kissed Emmy.

"Have fun you two. Keep in mind I'm not bailing you guys out of jail."

"Funny Big Brother."

The two of them left and I smiled at Emmy.

"What do you want to do Lovebug?"

"bhmm…lomgmnr" She spoke as she sucked on her hand.

"Sounds fun. Do you want to have dinner?" I spoke as I carried her into the kitchen and placed her in the carrier on the table. She was still a little too small sit in the high chair.

"Emerson, you ready to try solid food? I should wait for mommy but it can be our little secret." I chuckled as she clapped.

I put some yogurt on her plate so she could try it. She looked at me unsure of what to do.

"It's okay Lovebug. Try it."

She smashed her hand in the tray and it shot onto me and onto her and then she started sucking on her hand.

I chuckled, "you like it Emerson?"

"Da!"

I gave her some more as I heated up some left over pizza for myself. I loved eating with Emmy.

"Time for a bath." I picked her up but suddenly got an idea.

"How would you like to shower with Daddy?" I asked as I carried her into the bathroom.

I carefully removed both our clothes and put the shower at a reasonable temperature. I stepped in and immediately Emerson started to whimper as the water hit her back.

"It's okay baby, daddy's got you." She immediately calmed and actually started enjoying the shower.

She snuggled into my chest and I could tell she was getting sleepy. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and one around her as I carried her into Dani and my bedroom. I laid her on the bed.

"Don't move." I smiled as she wiggled a little on the bed. I threw on some gray boxer briefs and ran into Emmy's room to grab a onesie for her.

"Ready to get dressed?"

I grabbed a diaper from next to the bed and started putting it on her and getting her dressed.

"You are the most important girl in my world Emerson Harper. You make daddy so proud every day. When you smile I just want to eat you. I love you so much." I gently kissed her forehead. She gripped my hair and pulled hard.

"Oww. I give you a bunch of compliments and that's how you repay me." She started laughing and I couldn't help but join in too.

I walked into the living room and lie on the couch and put Emmy, stomach down, on my chest. I put on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?"

"bwahh…mh….olwebmbm.."

"Good choice." I put on The Backyardigans so Emmy could learn some sounds and music as I soothingly rubbed her back.

**..**

I felt my shoulder being shoved and I opened my eyes.

"Hey baby." Daniella said.

"Hey, how was the party?" I mumbled tiredly.

"It was very fun. Katie is awesome. How was your night?"

"It was great. I showered with her and we hung out. I must have fallen asleep." I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and patted Emmy's back.

"I'll go put her in the nursery. I'll meet you in bed." Daniella told me as she kissed my forehead.

I walked into the bedroom like a zombie and waited for her to arrive. She entered and smiled.

"You are a great father." Daniella stated as she took her top and pants off leaving her in just her bra and underwear. She sauntered over to bed and tucked herself into my side.

"Thanks. You're a great mom too." I kissed her temple.

"I'll see you in the morning baby."

"Night. Love you." She mumbled sleepily.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

Dani, Emmy and I were hanging out with the whole gang minus Jett and Dak, and James who was at his anger treatment week when suddenly Jo entered. My stomach got a huge knot and Dani squeezed my hand.

"Hey Jo!" everyone shouted. Jo looked so happy while I looked miserable.

"Hey everyone!" She replied brightly.

I wanted to cry; how could she be so happy while she just got rid of our baby?"

"Can I hold Emmy?" Jo asked.

"No." Daniella stated harshly.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't like kids. You got rid of your and Kendall's baby! You didn't even ask him what he wanted! How dare you do that to him."

"I didn't think he would mind!" Jo shouted.

"Of course he would mind! That was his baby too! You didn't have to see him cry about it. You didn't have to put the pieces of his heart back together and you didn't have to see him want to miss Emmy's first Christmas! You crushed him. I hope you realize how you affected him." Daniella yelled as she got up and headed outside to Logan's backyard garden.

I sat in shock and apparently no one else knew about the abortion.

"Carlos, watch Emmy." I said as I ran to go to Daniella.

"Dani?" I called out.

I saw her sitting on the swings and sniffling.

"Baby, you okay?" I asked as I sat in the swing next to her.

"Yeah…I just was upset. How could she do that to you? You didn't deserve that and that baby didn't either."

"I know… but I'm learning to deal with it. Why did you freak out?"

"I tried to be strong for you but I couldn't."

"You don't need to be strong. It's okay to break every once and while." I said as I smiled at her.

"I know… I'm sorry. Can we just go in say goodbye and leave? I don't want to be in the same room as her."

"Absolutely." I grabbed her hand and went inside.

"We're going to leave. We'll see you guys at school on tomorrow." We took Emmy and drove home.

"You excited to go to the dance with Katie?" Dani asked as she checked the mirror to check on Emmy.

"Yeah. I'm going to match my tie to her dress."

"You guys will look adorable. I want tons of pictures."

"You sound like my mom."

"I am a mom… all moms sound the same."

"How is your mom and dad by the way?" I asked as we entered the house.

"They…I really don't know. I haven't talked to them since they kicked me out."

"It's their lost."

_**.LINEBEAK.**_

It was the day of the dance and we were over my mom's house.

"You look so handsome Kenny." Daniella murmured into my ear.

"Thanks sexy." I smirked at her blush.

Katie descended down the stairs in a light blue dress.

"You look so pretty Katie." I told her.

"Thanks Big Brother." Katie replied as she hugged me tight.

After a bunch of photos Katie and I headed to the dance.

We were sitting at our table as we ate when Katie leaned over to me.

"Do you think that Daddy would have come here with me?"

"Absolutely Katie. He loved you so much; sometimes I even thought he loved you more than me."

She nodded but I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Katie. Daddy loves you and I would be more than happy to step up and be your "father figure." I'll yell at your dates, help you with your problems and walk you down the aisle."

She jumped into my arms as I patted her hair.

"I love you so much Katie."

"I love you too Kendall."

"Let's go dance." I told her as I pulled her onto the dance floor as John Mayer's "Daughters" began to play.

_**.LINEBREAK**_

I got back home to Daniella and my house to see Dani making a grilled cheese.

"Why are you cooking so late?"

"I don't know. I was just hungry." She shrugged.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back flush against my front.

"I will always be there for Emmy. I can't wait to go to the dance with her." I mumbled into her neck.

"I know. You are the greatest father and your dad would be so proud."

I smiled and hung out with her while she ate and as we headed into bed I couldn't help but think that though life was tough, I could get through anything with the help of my family.


	26. Why?

"Baby can you get me the eggs?" Daniella asked from where she was standing by the stove.

I got up and got the eggs for her and nuzzled my nose into her neck, "I like spending Saturday morning with you."

"So do I… but I really enjoy spending Saturday nights with you." She smirked as she wiggled her butt against my crotch.

"Watch it Daniella. We still have two weeks."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and we both looked confused.

"I'll get it." I told her.

I opened the door, "Grandpa?"

"Hello Kendall. May I come in?"

"Sure. Dani! My grandfather is here."

"Drew…it's nice to see you?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"You too. Where is Emerson?"

"She's upstairs… I'll get her." Daniella told him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curtly.

"I came to apologize and take Dani and Emerson out. I want to get to know them better."

"I'm going with you."

"Kendall, I would rather you not."

"Rather not what?" came Dani's voice. I turned around and saw her come out of the nursery with Emmy who was sucking on her fingers.

"I would like to take you and Emerson out and get to know you better."

"That sounds really fun. I'll go get us both dressed." Dani smiled as she walked away.

"Excuse me." I told my grandfather.

I walked up to Daniella as she was putting Emerson in a dress.

"What are you doing?"

"Going out with Drew. I'll make things right."

"I want to go with you." I complained.

"No. That's final. Trust me on this."

She walked out and I stood there shocked.

"We'll be back Kendall." She called out as she grabbed the carrier and Drew took the diaper bag.

I sighed and grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number I never wanted to dial again.

"Hey, can you come over. We need to talk."

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

****DANIELLA POV*****

"How are you Drew?" I asked as I sipped my drink and hugged Emmy into my chest.

"I'm good. I just wanted to apologize for the whole CPS thing. It was my wife's doing and I shouldn't have followed her."

"I forgive you but I probably never can forgive your wife." I told him honestly.

"That's understandable. I don't want you to tell Kendall this yet but I started a college fund for Emerson."

"You didn't have to do that. Kendall has something set up too."

"I'm going to talk to Kendall about it in a few months. I want the total grow a bit more before I tell him. I also have another surprise for you." Drew said with a smile.

"What?" I said as I rocked Emmy.

"I want to pay for your college also. I don't want anything in return. Just consider this my way of apologizing."

I began to cry. "That's too much. I can't accept that."

"Too bad." He smiled

_**.LINEBREAK,**_

_****KENDALL POV*****_

I nervously paced around the house waiting for my guest. I heard the doorbell,

"Hey Jo. Uh, Come in."

She smiled and went to sit on the couch and I sat directly across from her.

"Why?" I asked getting right to the point.

"I… I was jealous. I wanted what you have with Daniella. You worship that ground that loser walks on and I wanted you so bad but you wouldn't give me a chance. I could always be better than her. When I got pregnant I was excited because I thought you would leave her for me. I started searching the web for information on having a baby and stuff and I got scared. It also didn't help that you wouldn't even go to the appointments with me."

"You never told me about them."

"I called you a lot."

"I never got them then."

"Maybe Daniella was trying to stop you from having another child and never told you."

"She…she wouldn't do that."

"You never know. I have to go Kendall. I'm just going to be honest…I'm not sorry I got an abortion. You would have been a terrible father to our child just like you are to Emmy. No wonder your grandma called CPS." She flipped her hair before leaving.

I stood fuming! How dare she not regret having an abortion? I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about what she said about Dani. Could she have hidden the calls from me? I was torn out of my thoughts when Daniella entered the house with Emmy.

"Hey baby. Your grandpa says goodbye but he had a meeting he had to get to."

"Hi." I said curtly.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you lied to me?"

"No…why would I?"

"Jo thinks I'm a terrible father."

"You know that isn't true!"

"Has Jo ever called here?"

"No…not that I can remember."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?" she said a little angrier than normal.

"Because Jo said that she called here when she wanted to tell me she had an appointment."

"When did you talk to Jo?"  
>"Just before. I called her over to talk."<p>

"Oh… I never withheld any messages from you."

"Whatever." My head was spinning. I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Frankly, I'm upset you would accuse me."

I just grunted in response.

"Fine, be that way. Go spend the night at Carlos'. I don't want to see you." Daniella said as she opened the door for me.

"Fine. Bye Lovebug." I got in my keys and just drove in circles for 2 hours. Daniella had called me 4 times already. On the fifth one I finally picked up.

"What?"

"Kenny. Thank God. Get to the hospital now!" She exclaimed.

"Is it Emmy? Are you okay?"

"We're fine."

"Who is it?" I asked panicked.

"It's your grandfather."


	27. I'm Going To

**PLEASE REVIEW =] TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS! **

I raced to the hospital and ran past the nurses' station to where Daniella told me they were. I saw my mom and Katie sleeping in chairs, my grandmother glaring at Dani and Dani rocking Emmy trying to get her to sleep.

"Hey." I made my presence aware.

Dani just pulled me into a hug, careful not to crush Emerson.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. "

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. We'll be okay babe." She kissed my cheek.

"What happened?" I whispered into her ear.

"Car accident. They said he will be fine. He's just unconscious right now." She whispered as she led me to a chair.

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine Kendall." My grandma interrupted.

I didn't want to talk to her so I just turned away from her.

"You want me to take Emmy so you can go get coffee?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up something too. Do you want anything Mrs. Knight?"

"No." my grandmother said curtly.

I gave my nana a warning look as Daniella walked away. Emmy was passed out in my arms.

"She's not good for you." My grandma told me.

"No, no she's not. She's perfect for me."

"She is below you Kendall. She has ruined your life."

"No she hasn't! I finally feel like I have purpose because I have Emerson. How could you not be proud of me for stepping up or proud of Emerson for being a great baby?"

"No. If your grandfather wasn't with you guys today then he wouldn't have been hit."

"You cannot blame us."

"Watch me!"

I stood as I saw Daniella come towards me. I grabbed the diaper bag and grabbed Dani's hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"I don't want Emerson here. Let's just go home."

She nodded and we drove home in silence.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

Later that night I was lying in bed with my eyes closed just thinking about my grandmother. I was so angry. I suddenly felt Dani straddle me.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled without opening my eyes.

"What's really wrong with you? Why did we leave the hospital?"

"My grandma was being mean to me and saying mean things about you. I didn't want to listen to it. We'll visit him tomorrow."

"Okay. You just have to accept that she will never accept me and that I will never be liked. Don't let her get you down."

"It's not fair to you."

"Life's not fair but I deal."

"I know. How are you? I haven't asked you in a while. How are you since…Jett?"

"I'm…. better. The bruises are all gone and I only have nightmares once a week."

"I… I never knew that. Why do I not know that?"

"You are a heavy sleeper."

"Next time you wake me up okay? I want to be there for you."

"Whatever." She mumbled as her eyes fluttered shut her head on my chest.

"Night Baby."

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I was dressing Emerson getting ready to go to the hospital to visit.

"You are so adorable Lovebug. You have no idea how much Daddy loves you."

"KENDALL!"

"Dani, what's up? Are you okay?" I ran down the stairs with Emmy to see Dani standing in the middle of the kitchen with the mail.

"College letters."

I was nervous. Daniella and I had applied to some new schools and most of them were the same but we promised each other that if we got a scholarship to any school we would go there.

"Is my policeman letter there?"

"Yes."

I put Emmy in the play pen in the living room as I ran back to the kitchen. We sat across from each other.

"Whatever happens everything will be okay." I told her.

She handed me 4 envelopes and she had 4.

"Ready?'

"Ready."

I opened all 4:

Saint Paul: Accepted

Ridgewater: Accepted

Itasca: Accepted

Police Academy: Accepted

"I got accepted to all of them. I think I'm going to join the Police Academy. "

"I got accepted to Ridgewater, Saint Paul, and Itasca and… Hunter College, with a scholarship." Daniella told me.

"Congratulations! Where is Hunter College?"

"New York."

"Oh. What are you going to do?"

"Decline. That is one of my dream schools but… Saint Paul gave me a 2 year scholarship so I'll take that one. You can be a police officer and I'll study to be a lab tech."

"Are you sure baby?"

"Absolutely."

I got up and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you." I murmured into the top of her head.

"Proud of you too. Don't get hurt though…please."

"I promise I won't."

"Ready to head to the hospital?"

"I'll get Emerson. You drive." I told her.

"Love you." She kissed my cheek as she headed to the car.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Hey Drew!" Daniella said as we entered the room.

"Hello kids. How are you today?"

"We're good. How you feeling?" I asked.

"Good. I get to go home today. Your grandmother is coming in 5 minutes."

"Oh…We'll just hang until she gets here." I said.

"Emerson! How is my darling great-granddaughter?"

"Pa!" She giggled and clapped her hands.

Daniella laughed and smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" My grandma asked venomously.

"Visiting my grandfather."

"Why did you bring her?"

"She cares about him."

"Lily, stop."

"We have some news." Dani interjected.

"Are you pregnant again slut?" Lily sarcastically said.

"No, I got accepted to Saint Paul College and Kenny got accepted to the police academy."

"Congratulations! Kendall I am so happy for you. Dani, I am going to pay for all of it." My grandfather stated.

"Thanks… I got a two year scholarship."

"Good for you!"

"Kendall, you will make me so happy. Daniella… uh… good job."

"Thank you Lily."

"Na!"

I could see my grandmother start to crack.

"Hi Emerson." She waved awkwardly.

"Well, I want to go home. How about you guys come over for dinner?"

"That would be nice. We'll be over later. Is there anything we can bring?" Dani asked.

"Bring dessert and food for Emerson. I'm not sure what she can eat." Lily said.

"See you tonight."

Emerson, Dani and I left the hospital and headed home to prepare for what could be an interesting night.


	28. Why Can't We Get Along?

**Please review and i hope you guys like this! Thiis story is coming to a close and if enough people want it i will make a sequel so let me know! =] =] **

We pulled up to the gigantic house where my grandparents lived.

"You ready to do this?" I asked her.

"No." Daniella got out of the car and grabbed Emerson and the diaper bag as I rang the doorbell.

"Hello. Please come in." The maid, Anne, said. She led us to the living room where my grandparents were sitting.

"Kendall! Daniella! Glad you could make it." Drew said as he stood and hugged us.

"Be careful of your arm." Daniella warned as she placed Emmy on the ground.

"Na!"

"Emerson. Hello dear." Lily said as she patted the top of her head like a dog.

I saw Daniella roll her eyes and I gave her a warning look. She just shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Daniella, how would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow? You look like a hobo." Lily commented condescendingly.

I didn't think anything was wrong with Dani's outfit. She wore a dress and a large sweater over it and a pair of boots. She looked…hot.

"I can't, I have school tomorrow then I have to grocery shop."

"That's too bad. I was going to invite you to the Gala but since you don't have appropriate clothing…" she trailed off.

I placed my hand on Dani's shoulder to calm her as Emmy crawled towards us.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Lobster and Shrimp Tartar. We could make frozen pizza for you if you'd like Daniella. I'm sure you have never had such…delectable food."

I could see Daniella fuming.

"That's nice Grandma. Let's go eat." I grabbed Emerson and pulled Dani to the dining room.

I pulled out the chair for Dani after I placed Emmy in the carrier.

"Please behave baby." I whispered in Daniella's ear.

She glared at me and I sat next to her and grabbed her hand under the table.

We all ate and it was going smoothly with little chat here and there. I thought this was going really well.

"Daniella you might want to slow down with the food. Your body isn't exactly…attractive."

Daniella snapped.

"That is enough! I don't know who you think you are. I am trying to be the best mother I can be while still being a teen and you can't even appreciate that. You had to go and call CPS and try and ruin my life. I have been through more than anyone else in the past year and I am still strong. How could you be so terrible to me? I had your grandson's child and you can't even lay off me. Yes, my body isn't what it used to be but Kendall still finds me attractive and I like the way I look. I love Emmy and isn't that enough to make you like me?"

"No. You are a whore and you ruined Kendall's life. Emerson was just a mistake and she should be taken away and put up for adoption."

"Fuck you!"

"Daniella!" I stepped in. "Calm down. Go to the car, I'll be out in a few minutes with Emerson."

She nodded and walked away after glaring at Lily.

"How could you say that to her? She has been through too much in the past year."

"Please. She had a baby, big deal."

"She had a baby, got kicked out by her parents, almost lost the baby during labor, and thought she was a bad mom, she felt unloved and she was raped!"

I could hear the gasps from my grandparents.

"Yes she doesn't fit in to your stereotypical idea of what is perfect but who cares! I love her! I gave her great grandma's necklace and I want to be with her….forever."

I grabbed Emmy and went to the car. I buckled Emmy in and sat in the front seat and banged my hands on the wheel.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to be treated like shit… I promised myself that."

"She's my grandma."

"I don't care Kendall. She treats me terribly and she doesn't even try to make things better. I'm sorry but I can't do it anymore."

"Fine." I just drove to our house and got out with Emmy while Dani trailed behind.

"Say goodnight to mommy" I kissed the top of Emmy's head.

"Night baby. I love you." Daniella said as she ran her thumb across Emmy's forehead.

I put Emmy down in her crib and left the nursery door ajar.

Dani approached me in her fluffy robe and her hair in a messy bun. "I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight. You can have the bedroom tonight." She mumbled quietly.

"Why baby?"

"I just want to be alone." She walked past me and I sighed. I climbed into bed and attempted to sleep.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I woke up at about 3:30 am and I went to check on Emerson. I peeked my head in to find that she was sleeping peacefully and her hands were in tiny fists above her head. She looked adorable. I went to check on Daniella and she was cuddled up in the middle of the bed without her blanket on. She looked cold so I went to cover her but I stopped in my tracks.

Blood.

I checked her wrists and sure enough there were new cuts. I jumped in bed with her and wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my head into her neck.

"M'sorry." She mumbled.

"We'll talk in the morning" I kissed the side of her head and fell into slumber.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Kenny…baby." I could feel her shaking me awake.

"What?" I remarked crankily.

"I'm ready to talk."

I perked up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm really sorry for what is said to your grandma. I was so stressed and I took it out on her. I do want you to know that I kind of meant it. She is a mean person to me and I can't forgive her. I cut because I couldn't deal with the fact that you were mad at me." She looked down ashamed.

I grabbed her chin and kissed her. "It's okay but I want you to go to the counseling in the next town again this week. You need it."

"I know."

"So…. It's Valentine's Day in two weeks and it's also three months since you've been on birth control so…" I trailed off.

She blushed. "I know. Do you think your mom could take Emerson?"

"She can and she will. I want you to myself." I started to tickle her.

"Kenny stop it!" she giggled.

I loved that sound and I never want to stop hearing it.

_**. LINEBREAK.**_

It was now February and Emerson was 8 months old. She started eating solid food and sleeping more consistently. I was running around the house trying to make everything perfect for Valentine's Day. Emerson was with my mom and Dani was at the spa where I got her a gift card. I was lighting a ton of candles and playing romantic music when she entered the house. She wore a red dress which I sent to the spa with her and I wore a dress shirt and a pair of dress pants.

"Kenny… this is amazing."

"You deserve the best."

I kissed her and I nibbled on her lip.

"God, I can't wait to have you tonight."

"About that…. I… I can't."

"Why? Are you nervous? Do you not want me anymore?" I ran off many possible excuses nervously.

"No…I got..."

"Got what? You have to speak up baby."

"I got my period." She mumbled embarrassedly.

I chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No need to be embarrassed. We can wait until you're ready. Let's go eat." I kissed her hand and led her to the living room where is set up a makeshift picnic.

We ate Chinese and we fed each other chocolate covered strawberries.

"I love this Kenny. This was the best Valentine's Day ever." She said as she leaned into my side.

I kissed her temple. "Same here. I can't wait for next year."

"Who said there will be a next year?" She challenged.

I pulled her tighter against me. "I think I would die if I lost you. You and I are in it for the long run babe."

"Good. I don't want anyone else and I doubt I ever will." She kissed my neck.

Later that night we curled up on the couch just to cuddle.

"I miss Emerson." She spoke.

"I do too but just think how awesome tonight is just the two of us not having to worry about waking up to feed her or change her.

"Good point." She mumbled into my chest.

"I love you Daniella Montgomery."

"I love you too Kendall Knight." She wrapped her arms tighter around me as I lifted her up and off the couch to the bedroom. I curled up next to her and let the sounds of her breathing lull me to sleep.


	29. Valentine's Day Part Deux

**i really hope you like this chapter.. warning...they have sex but it's not graphic...please review!**

"Baby I'm taking Emerson and we're going grocery shopping. You want to come?"

"No, I'm going to hang with Carlos and Logan and James." I told her as I grabbed my keys.

"Want me to pick anything up special for dinner?"

"Surprise me. Do you need money?"

"Can I borrow $50? I'll pay you back." She asked

"You don't have too. We're together…we share money."

"Awe, that's sweet. I never share with Rodrigo."

"Who the hell is Rodrigo?"

"The hunky pool boy. We'll see you later daddy." Daniella giggled as she carried Emmy to the car.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards my car.

"When I meet Rodrigo I will have to punch him." I said sarcastically.

"Don't aim for the face… he's an aspiring model." She winked and drove away.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Dude what did you and Daniella do for Valentine's Day?" Logan asked.

"Emerson went to my moms and we just hung out and had the best date."

"Did you get it in?" Carlos asked bluntly as James whacked him against the head.

"No…she couldn't."

"Do you want to do it with her?"

"Fuck yes."

They chuckled.

"Are you guys going to be protected?" Logan being the responsible adult asked.

"Of course. I'd love more kids but not any time soon. Emerson is enough for a while."

"I want another godchild though!" Carlos protested.

"I want to be a godparent." Logan announced.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"What about you James? You want to be a god parent to my future children?" I asked with a chuckle at our silliness.

"No…I don't deserve it. I caused crap for Dani and you and I don't deserve to be a godparent."

"Yes you do James. No hard feelings remember? Daniella and I love you. We love when you come to play with Emmy."

"Thanks." He blushed.

"How would you guys like it if we had a Daddy-Emmy-Uncle day?

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Carlos started bouncing.

"Calm down. Emerson loves you guys and it would be fun. We could go to the park and hang out." My phone started to vibrate.

"_Come home."_

"_Why? Is everything okay?"_

"_Just come home."_

"Guys I got to go. Daniella needs me. "I grabbed my coat and ran out the door without hearing them say goodbye.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I bust open the door.

"Daniella! You here?"

"Hey babe."

My breath stopped. The house was dimly lit and cheesy music played in the background and she wore the same red dress from Valentine's Day.

"Wha…What is this?"

"Valentine's Day Part two. I'm ready for it and I wanted to surprise you. Katie is watching Emerson. We're alone all night." She giggled and I could clearly see the black lace of her bra peeking out of her dress.

"Baby you are so sexy." I told her as I walked towards her and immediately placed my lips on hers.

"Bedroom?" She asked.

"Mhmm." I mumbled against her neck and pulled her towards the room; our lips never parting. We plopped on the bed and I started to unzip her dress. Her body was much curvier than it was before and she looked amazing.

"you are so fucking sexy. I've wanted to do this for a while." I mumbled against her collar bone.

"Kendall…more…please."

I pulled the dress off of her completely and stared down at her matching bra and panty set. The black lacy ensemble made me want her more than possible.

"God, you won't be able to walk when I'm done with you." I said as I removed them.

She moaned as she unbuttoned my pants as I removed my shirt.

"You are so sexy Kenny. I need you so bad." She arched her back so I could barely feel her lips graze my ear, "So bad." She breathily whispered.

Fuck. That was hot.

"Ready?" I asked as I positioned myself.

She moaned and my God I thought I was going to blackout from the pleasure. She was tighter than I thought. Ridiculously tight. Our bodies gleamed in sweat as they danced in perfect syncopation. She would rise up while I would crash down. Her moans filled my ear and my grunts in hers.

"Kenny…" her voice strained out.

"I know baby…"

Then it was all over. I couldn't control my spasms and she couldn't either. I laid down next to her as we tried to catch our breathes.

Jesus…that was amazing babygirl."

She nodded and huffed for air.

"You okay?"

"mhmm."She hummed into my neck.

"You sleepy?" I asked but I knew she was because I was too. I could probably sleep for days.

"Yes…you are…a sex god." She chuckled out.

"Better then Rodrigo?"

"Rodrigo who?" She asked as she let sleep overtake her.

I pulled her closer to me and buried my nose into her hair and let sleep consume me.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I woke up to the tickling of Dani's breath on my neck and her fingers drawing patterns into my chest.

"Sleep well baby?" I asked

"Like a rock. You really wore me out."

"It's because I'm awesome." I flexed my muscles and she slapped my shoulder.

"Oww… spousal abuse."

"Shut it Kenny."

"Love you." I murmured against her shoulder blade letting my teeth just graze over the hickeys I had left.

"Love you too. What's the plan for today? We need to pick Emerson up at noon."

"I'm taking her and we're going to hang out with the guys. They want to spend time with her."

"That's so sweet. I love them."

"And they love you but first…" I pulled Daniella so she was straddling me.

"Want to have a quickie?" I asked cheekily.

"No." she smiled as she started shifting her hips.

We spent all morning lying in bed; Making love numerous times.

I could get used to being with an incredibly amazing woman.


	30. Fights and Teeth

**next chapter is a date for Dani & Kendall. i'm excited to write it! Review please=] **

"I'll bring home dinner later. Just stay and sleep, your body must be hurting." I stated cockily.

"mhhh." Dani mumbled and slapped my shoulder.

"Bye baby." I kissed the top of her head and carried Emerson to the car and drove to James' house.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Emerson!" Carlos yelled as I walked in the house and dropped the diaper bag.

"Shh. She just woke up on the way here, she may be cranky." I said as I rubbed the top of her head.

"She has gotten so much bigger dude." Logan looked amazed at her. "Her hair is longer…much blonder, she totally got that from you… and her eyes are so green." He touched her hair and Emmy giggled.

"Hey Emerson." James smiled.

Emerson smiled and reached her hands out to James and I passed her to him.

"Ja!" she giggled and grabbed his hair and he winced. I laughed as he struggled to get her hands out of his hair.

"Who's ready for the park?" I asked as I grabbed the diaper bag.

"Me!" Carlos ran out the door and Logan shook his head.

"Stroller in your trunk?" Logan questioned and I nodded as he went to remove it.

"You're good with her." I commented to James.

"Thanks…I got to know her well when I dated Dani. I just want to let you know that I would never ever lay a hand on Emerson. I was wrong with Daniella but I would never do that to Emmy."

I stiffened as I remembered the bruises on her hips," Good. Lovebug really loves you and I appreciate your help and all the help you're getting."

"It really helps…the counseling… it's like I'm my old self again."

"You seem happier."

"I am." He smiled as Emmy lightly hit his cheek.

"We should go. Carlos might bust a nut if he doesn't get to chase squirrels at the park." I chuckled as I held the door open for him.

"CARLOS OUT OF EMERSON'S STROLLER. YOU'LL BREAK IT!" James screamed.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Ready to go down the slide Lovebug?" I asked as I sat at the top of the slide.

"Kendall you look like an ass." Carlos commented.

"No cursing around her dude."

"Sorry." He looked down.

"It's okay. Ready sweetie?" I slid down and the guys clapped which made her giggle and bury her head in her hands.

"Don't get shy Lovebug." I tickled her so I could get her to smile

"Can I take her down now?" Carlos asked.

"Be careful." I passed her over and kept a watchful eye on them.

"Excuse me?" a small frail old lady tapped my shoulder.

"Yes m'am."

"I just want you to know that you are an excellent brother to that girl." She pointed towards Emmy who was laughing as Carlo made faces.

"Oh…she's my daughter."

"Well… in any case you are an excellent young man. That little girl looks very happy. I like to come and sit here at the park and I have enjoyed watching you play with her this afternoon." She smiled

"Thank you. That means a lot." I checked back on Emerson to make sure she was safe.

"It was nice talking to you." She waved as she began walking away.

"Goodbye."

"She was right." Logan said.

I turned and looked at him. "What?"

"You are a great dad. Having Emerson has changed you… for the better."

"Thanks." I smiled as Carlos approached with a tired looking Emerson.

"I got into the police academy." I admitted.

"Congratulations! I got into Yale." Logan admitted.

"Dude that's amazing! Are you going to go?" I asked as I took Emerson back as she buried her head into my chest and gripped my arms.

"No…I'm going to stay in town. I can't leave you guys. I'm going to Saint Paul's."

"Logie." I batted my eyelashes and giggled.

"Shut up." He slapped me on the shoulder.

"So is Daniella. What about you guys?"

"Saint Paul's." James stated.

"Ridgewater." Carlos smiled.

"Is it weird to think we're going to be graduating in 4 months?" I asked.

"I'm not ready." Carlo admitted.

"Ready or not…here it comes." James said.

"What's up dorks." Jett and Dak said as they approached with some of the hockey team.

"Get away." James said with malice.

"No way. Hey Kendall…when you fuck Dani…does she scream out my name?" Jett chuckled.

I wanted to punch them but I wouldn't do that in front of Emerson.

"Don't curse in front of Emerson."

"Is Dani still as tight as I remember? Does she let out breathy moans still?"

"Fuck you." I seethed.

"Bad daddy. Don't curse in front of the accident." He pointed at Emerson.

Dak leaned forward and hit my shoulder which woke Emerson up who started to cry.

"Da!" She screamed and wailed and no matter what I did she wouldn't calm down.

"Just leave" Logan said as he grabbed the stroller.

I started to walk away but I could vaguely hear James and Carlos' fists hitting Dak and Jett. I smirked as I pushed Emerson's face down so she could see what was happening behind us.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"We'll have to do this again." James said as he kissed Emerson on the head and passed her to Logan.

"Definitely. I love my niece." Logan smiled as he rubbed her cheek.

"Bye Emmy. You are probably the most loved child in the world." Carlos said as he kissed her and handed her back to me.

"I'll text you guys later. Say bye Emerson." I waved her hand for her and strapped her in the car seat.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

It was about 2:30 in the morning when Daniella and I were both suddenly awakened by absolute wailing.

"I'll get her." I mumbled as I detangled my legs from hers. I slipped on a pair of underwear which I found near Daniella's bra.

I walked into the nursery and gently picked Emmy up.

"What's the matter Lovebug?" I checked her diaper which was clean and I tried to feed her but she wouldn't eat. I rubbed my finger around her face trying to soothe her and when I brought it by her mouth she used her hand to push it in and she softly bit on it. The crying soon faded.

"Awe, are you teething?" I mumbled on the top of her head.

"Babe? Is she okay?"

"I think she's teething."

"Really? My poor baby." She pried open Emerson's mouth and examined.

"Awe, she has about 3 coming in. She must be in so much pain. I think we have bread crusts. Tomorrow we have to pick up teething rings." She told me as she went to the kitchen. She came back and handed me the crust which I let Emmy have.

"I brought baby Tylenol to help ease the pain."

"Smart idea." I took the crust out and gave her the medication and rocked her until she was back asleep. I laid her down in the crib and grabbed Daniella's hand and walked her back to the bedroom.

"You know you look sexy just walking around in your lingerie." I smirked against her back.

"I really love those Spiderman undies you have on." She chuckled and kissed my palm which was by her head.

"I love you baby. Wake me up if I don't awake next time she's crying." I told her.

"Will do. Love you."

"My mom is watching Emerson Friday. Want to go on a date?"

"I'd love that. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"No fair."

"Too bad. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

I waited before falling asleep until I heard her breathing even out. I'll tell her about Dak and Jett another time.


	31. You Take My Breath Away

"Baby let's go!" I yelled from the living room.

"I'm not dressed. I don't know what to wear!"

"Wear jeans and a sweatshirt!" I called as I checked my phone to make sure everything was in place.

"When's Katie coming?"

"I'm here now!" She shouted from behind me.

"You scared me." I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Where's Emerson."

"Sleeping in the nursery. She's teething so if she starts crying and she grabs her mouth, the teething rings are in the freezer. If she isn't calming down give her one baby Tylenol, let her have your finger and then rock her back and forth. If she still doesn't stop, call us."

"Got it Big Brother."

"I'm ready baby." Daniella emerged. She looked so amazing. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, her hair wavy and loose, and one of my sweatshirts that swallowed her figure.

"You look so sexy." I muttered against her neck.

"I look like a pig."

"No. That sweatshirt on you looks hot. Never give that back to me." I started kissing up her neck and ear.

"I'm still in the room!" Katie yelled as she chuckled.

"Sorry little sister. We'll be back later." I smiled and kissed the top of her and Emerson's head.

"We're going to take you out to dinner tonight, you're choice." Dani smiled as she hugged her and poked Emerson's nose.

I opened the car door for her and drove her to my hideout.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Where are you taking me?"

"Shh. You'll love it." I covered her eyes and stopped when I got to the destination.

"Are we there yet?" She whined cutely.

"Yes. I hope you like this." I pulled my hands away.

"Kenny…this is amazing."

I brought her to this hidden beach behind Logan's house. It's Minnesota but there was a little bit of dirt and sand with a creek.

"I asked the guys to set up the picnic and made them bring blankets just in case we got cold." I smiled and pointed to the set up on the ground near the creek.

"This is so beautiful. You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. You deserve this." I pulled her down to the ground and placed her across from me.

"Chocolate covered strawberry?" I asked as I pushed one towards her face.

She bit her lip and nodded and opened her mouth so I could feed her. She stared at me with wide innocent eyes as she bit down on the fruit.

"Do you know how seductive you look right now?"

"Maybe it's on purpose." She giggled as she fed me one.

"I brought sandwiches too but I wanted dessert first."

"Yummy! Give me!" she squealed like a toddler.

"Good lord Emerson will be a wild one with a mother like you."

"Hey!" she chucked a piece of bread at my forehead.

"Be nice." I said as I chucked it back at her.

"No." she tackled me so I was flat on my back and she messed up my hair.

"I spent time on that today!"

"What you going to do about it?" She laughed as she got up and started running away.

"You are so dead." I smirked as I chased her around.

"You'll never catch me." She giggled as she jumped on my back piggy back style.

"You are so cute." I turned my head as she kissed my cheek.

"I know. You're kind of cute too." She bit her lip and I walked her to the creeks edge.

"Want to go in?"

"It's freezing Kenny. No way in hell."

"What if I throw you in?" I teased menacingly.

"No sex for a month." She said dead serious.

I put her on the ground and bowed to her.

"You are such a dork."

"I'm your dork." I smiled as I sat back on the picnic blanket watching her near the creek.

"I wouldn't want any other dork." She turned her head towards me and some of her waves swept across her face.

"You look so stunning right now."

She blushed and tucked a piece behind her hair. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you are. Come here."

She walked towards me and I pulled her into my lap so our faces were centimeters apart.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your hair is so soft and I love running my hands through it. I love the way your eyes light up when you're excited and when you see Emmy. I love your lips. They're so soft and when you smile my heart melts. You're laugh is contagious and I love spending times with you. Your body is incredible which isn't important because you would be beautiful if you weighed 600 pounds. The thing that makes you so gorgeous though… you want to know?"

"Yeah." She whispered as she wiped a tear away.

"The way you interact with Emerson and love her unconditionally makes you most beautiful. You've been to hell and back yet you never faltered in making sure she was happy. I love you so much baby. I never want to leave you."

"I…I never want to leave you either." She hiccupped.

"In the future-whether near or far- would you like to get married?"

"Yes. Now, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year whenever… a million times yes."

I chuckled and kissed her as I wiped her tears.

"I guess we're pre-engaged."

"I guess we are." She smiled and kissed me.

"Mrs. Daniella Knight…it has a nice ring."

"It does. You know my birthday is coming up."

"I know. How could I forget?" I placed her next to me and placed me hand on her hip while I propped myself up with the other hand.

"What you going to get me?"

"Me…with a bow…placed on a special part of my body." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Sweetie…I don't think they make a big enough bow for your…" she bit her lip and looked down "your nose." She tried to contain her laughter.

"You are evil!" I playfully hit her shoulder.

"But you love me anyway."

"That I do."

"Come on…we need to take Katie to dinner."

"Already? How long have we been here?" I asked.

"3 hours. Time flies when you're with the love of your life." She kissed my neck and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Want to have a movie night tonight with Katie and Emerson. Katie is staying over I think…Mom may pull a double shift."

"That sounds great. No touchy tonight though mister. I will not do it with Katie there. I don't particularly like doing it when Emmy is in the room next to us."

"I promise I'll be good." I said as I got into the driver's side.

"Good… Onward Mr. Knight." She giggled.

"Anything for you Mrs. Future Knight." I said as we drove into the sunset.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

Katie, Dani, Emmy and I were all sitting in the diner eating.

"Emerson, you want to try a fry?" I smiled at her.

"Cut it up really small Kenny. Make sure it isn't too hot either. She has just started eating whole foods." Dani warned.

"I know sweetie." I placed the fry in front of Emmy who was sitting on my lap.

She looked up at me and I nodded encouragingly. She picked it up with her small, chunky hand and mushed it into her mouth.

"Like it Lovebug?" I chuckled as she chewed on her fry and hand.

"Ya!" she giggled and reached for my plate.

"Here, just one more baby." I put another one in front of her and smiled as she made a mess eating it.

"She is so cute you guys." Katie told us.

"Thanks." Daniella smiled and I could feel her squeeze my knee under the table.

"When are you having more?" Katie asked.

I started choking on my drink and Dani rubbed my back.

"Not any time soon but in the future." Daniella spoke eloquently.

"Cool. You guys are great parents."

"Thanks baby sister. How's school?"

"It's good. I have lots of friends." She blushed a bit.

"How's Patrick?" Dani asked.

"Who's Patrick?" I demanded.

"He's good. We're going to play video games tomorrow."

"Who is he? I want to meet him! You are too young to date baby sister."

"Kendall, he's a nice boy. I've met him. They aren't dating per se but you never know just calm down."

"Fine but I'm not happy." I grumbled.

"I feel bad for you Emmy." Katie chuckled.

"Ka!" She clapped.

Suddenly people approached our table.

"Oh, Kendall! We haven't seen you in a while!" Jo's parent stood at our table with Jo behind them.

"Oh, hey… how have you guys been?" I asked awkwardly.

"We've been okay." Said Mr. Taylor.

"You have a demon child already but you made Jo get rid of her angel. Why did you force Jo to get an abortion?" Mrs. Taylor asked bluntly.

"What!"


	32. We're Okay

**Ugh.I'm having a terrible day...but that makes me write more so...anyway idk how i feel about this chapter...please review! =]**"

Kendall you forced Jo into having an abortion because you already had one child. Jo said that you wished Daniella had an abortion so you wouldn't have to deal with her. How could you be so horrible?" Mrs. Taylor exclaimed.

"I never said that! I love Emerson and I would have loved Jo's baby equally. Jo called Dani and said that she had an abortion. I never forced her into anything and if I had my way she would still be pregnant. She told me she didn't want the baby."

"My daughter would not do that! "

"How many times did Jo cry since getting the abortion? Has she worn baggy clothes or her normal tight clothes?" Daniella questioned.

"Well…her normal clothing…. And I haven't seen her cry once actually."

"See, she shows no remorse for getting the abortion. If she didn't want to do it then she would cry more but instead she hasn't. Kendall has though. I watched him cry and become heartbroken over a baby whom he would have loved and supported. Your daughter didn't even ask Kendall what he thought. Don't you dare come over here and blame it on Kendall." Daniella was red in the face by the end.

"Ma…Ma…" Emmy started to whimper and lifted her hands up towards Emerson.

"You want her or should I just go ask for the check so we can leave?" I asked.

"Ask for the check and hand her to me. Can you grab a teething ring from the bag too please?"

I handed her the ring as the Taylor's glared at her. I got up and left and I could vaguely hear the bickering. I returned to see Daniella with tears down her face, Katie on the verge of crying and Emerson whimpering while chewing on the teething ring.

"What's going on here? " I asked outraged.

Everyone just looked at me.

"Katie?"

"They…They… they said that you don't love Emerson. That Emerson should have never been born and you and Daniella are unfit parents. Mr. Taylor said that daddy would hate Emerson and Dani." She looked down ashamedly.

"How could you say such ridiculous things? You didn't know my father well enough to make a claim like that and I would appreciate if you didn't make fun of my parenting skills. Please get out of my sight before I asked the manager to ask you to leave."

They rolled their eyes and walked to their table. Katie got up and hugged me, burying her head into my chest.

"Daddy would be proud Big Brother." She mumbled.

I squeezed her a bit tighter as I grabbed Emmy from Daniella.

"You okay Lovebug? Does your mouth hurt?"

"Owwie." She buried her head into my neck and sucked on the ring with one hand while the other clutched my shirt. I kissed the side of her face and smiled at Dani.

"I'm fine Kenny, just got emotional. No need to worry." She reassured me.

I nodded and led everyone out to the car. We were driving when Emerson started screaming.

"What's wrong Emerson?" Dani asked as she twisted her body around.

"owwie." She put both her hands near her mouth.

"Kenny we need to give her baby Tylenol when we get home."

"Of course just a bit longer Lovebug."

"Da!" She reached her hands out to me. I wanted to stop the car and get out and just hug her so tight and make the pain go away. I cringed every time she gasped for air from crying so much. I finally pulled up to the house and Daniella practically ran inside to get the Tylenol so I could grab Emmy.

"Grab the diaper bag Katie." I ordered and I jogged inside with Emmy. I bounced her up and down and gave her my finger trying to calm her while Dani struggled with the Tylenol cap.

"Here Emerson." Daniella placed the pills in Emmy's mouth and gave her a Sippy cup. I held it while she drank greedily.

"Emerson Harper Knight you have one crazy set of lungs." I chuckled as I kissed her head.

"Katie do you want to shower?" Daniella asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few."

"You know where everything is. Take your time." I told her.

Emerson had calmed down significantly and was still drinking as I rocked her back and forth. Daniella came up behind me and started massaging my back.

"Baby that feels so good."

"Later tonight I'll massage you again…but you have to be shirtless." She kissed in-between my shoulder blades.

"Absolutely." I mumbled as I kissed the top of Dani's head.

Emerson reached out towards Dani. "Ma."

"Hey Emmy. How's mommy's favorite girl?" She smiled.

Emerson grabbed Dani's hair. Hard.

"Ow! Emerson no."

Emerson then hit Dani on the cheek quite hard.

"Emerson Harper Knight, you do not hit anyone." Daniella scolded as I stood in shock at how misbehaved she was being.

"No." Emmy threw the Sippy cup on the ground.

"That's enough." Daniella walked her into the nursery; put her into the crib and shut the door and I could vaguely hear her crying.

"Daniella, do we need to be that harsh?"

"Yes Kendall. She's 8 months old and already acting up. She can barely talk yet she throws temper tantrums and throws cups. If we don't discipline now she will be a wild child by the age of 2."

"It's not fair though. I hate hearing her cry."

"So do I but this way she will learn."

I could hear Emerson screaming "Da" and I walked towards the door.

"Open that door Kendall Knight and all hell will break loose." Daniella warned.

I turned around and the intense stare that I got was enough to make me tremble. I backed away from the door and back to in front of Daniella.

"I know it sucks that you can't stop her tears but we have to discipline her. Do you know how hard it would be if we didn't? We'd be in college with an uncontrollable child next year. I'm sorry if you hate me right now but I'm putting my foot down."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "It's fine. I know she needs discipline."

"Daniella…can I talk to you?" Katie walked timidly into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Katie?" I asked concerned.

"None of your business. Dani please." She begged.

Dani nodded and kissed my cheek. I paced nervously around the kitchen wondering what could be wrong with Katie.

"Shit." I mumbled as I ran to the bedroom where they were talking. I pushed open the door and huffed for air.

"You better not be pregnant!" I accused.

"Kendall, calm down. This is girl talk. Leave." Dani pushed me out and shut the door.

I huffed and went to sit in the living room. 5 minutes later Dani appeared and sat right in my lap.

"Is Katie alright?"

"She's going to bed right now. She has cramps."

"Oh. That's fine…WAIT! Cramps?"

"She's a woman Kendall. She just got her period for the first time. I gave her some Midol and a pad and she's fine."

"I….I want to puke. My baby sister cannot grow up yet."

"Just wait until Emerson gets hers."

"No. No. No. No. No. I will not allow that." I shook my head repeatedly.

"You can't stop it baby. It's going to happen one way or another." Daniella patted my cheek.

"We need a son." I mumbled.

"In the future I promise."

"Good. Want some coffee?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"I'd like that. Bring it into the bedroom and then I'll give you that massage I promised." She kissed my ear.

"Will you be shirtless?" I asked while conspicuously checking her out.

"IF you're lucky I will be." She giggled as she walked into the bedroom.

"Love you!" I yelled.

"Love you too!" She yelled back.

I went to the kitchen and started the coffee and sneakily entered Emerson's room. She was asleep holding the stuffed giraffe and biting her hand. I pushed the blonde curls from her face and ran my finger across her nose.

"Night Lovebug. Be more behaved tomorrow. Just know that we punished you because we love you, Mommy and Daddy both. Try to sleep in late tomorrow; you must be tired from all the crying you've done lately." I chuckled and went to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee and brought it to Daniella who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked confused as I placed the coffee on the night table.

"You went into her bedroom didn't you?" a smirk graced her lips.

"What? No. I followed your rule." I lied coolly.

She tossed the baby monitor at me and I caught it.

"Oops." I blushed.

"It's fine, I was going to check on her after you went to bed." She smiled as she patted the bed.

I laid down and took my shirt off and she started to massage my back.

"I don't deserve you baby." I mumbled into the bed sheet.

"You deserve me babe. Nobody else does." She kissed my back and laid down next to me and I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Sleep well Daniella."

"When I'm in your arms, I always do Kenny."


	33. It's Coming to an End

**PLEASE REVIEW! I didnt get a lot last chapter and that made me sad...Hope you enjoy.**

"Katie get your butt down here right now or I'm eating your bacon."  
>"Kendall, is Daniella here?"<p>

"Agh, no she went out to buy more soy milk for Emmy. What do you need?"

"Midol…and a pad."

I looked at Emerson who was sitting in the swing Carlos had bought for her, "Never grow up." I mumbled as I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm coming up to help you." I carried the Midol in and a pad to find Katie curled up in a ball.

"Cramps?" I asked as I handed her the Midol.

"I feel like I'm dying."

I chuckled and handed her the pad.

"Kendall…this is a pad…of paper."

"Isn't that what you use?"

"No! You idiot."

I laughed and handed her a real pad and she laughed.

"See, I just wanted to make you laugh. Did you forget about the pain?"

"I did…thanks Kendall. Now leave, I have to get dressed."

"Love you Katie." I told her as I shut the door so she could get dressed. I walked back to the kitchen and Emmy was clapping.

"Lovebug I never want you to grow up."

"Da!"

I chuckled as I started cooking the eggs on the stove. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you Kenny."

"Missed you too, but I'm not gay Rodrigo."

"Shut up and kiss me."

I turned around and chuckled against her lips.

"Did you get soy milk?"

"No, I decided we should let her die by giving her regular milk. "

"haha, funny. Can you set the table please?"

She began doing so, "How's Katie."

"She has cramps and I gave her some Midol, she should be down soon."

"Such a great big brother."

"Ma!"

"Emerson Harper, how are you doing baby?"

"Ma….bhwmmfmm, up!"

"You want to go up?" Dani smiled and picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

"You are so good with her." I told her.

"I just do what's best for her." She bounced her up a down a little.

"Eggs are done. Want me to make a bottle?"

"Put some apple juice in a Sippy cup. I'm trying to get her away from formula." She put Emmy in the high chair and pushed it closer to me.

"You're on daddy duty this morning." She chuckled.

"Morning Dani." Katie smiled.

"Katie…are you…wearing makeup?" I asked outraged.

"Just a little. Dani taught me how."

I glared at Dani and she shrugged.

"Why are you wearing makeup?"

"I'm going to play videogames with Patrick, you're taking me before you go to the Hockey lunch remember?"

"Shit! I forgot about that!"

"Baby, I thought I told you…you need to watch Emmy because I'm meeting with my future college counselor so we can work on daycare and such. Can you handle her?"

"Yeah, Emerson is a great baby." I pushed the blonde curls away from her face as she threw her Sippy cup.

"No Emerson." I scolded as I gave it back to her.

"Good luck Kenny." She put her plate in the sink and came over and massaged my shoulders.

"Katie if you're ready now I'll drive you so we can have girl talk." Dani said.

"Hey! I can talk girl. Like Oh M Gee! Look at my shoes!"

Katie was on the floor laughing, Dani was holding onto me and Emmy was giggling.

"Your daddy is a lunatic!" Dani kissed my head and Emmy's and headed out the door.

"Love you guys! Call me if you need anything."

"Bye Kendall. Thanks for letting me sleep here. Bye Emerson." Katie hugged us both and left.

"Guess it's just you and me today Lovebug." I picked her up and brought her into the nursery.

"What do you want to wear to lunch?" I picked up a pair of white tight pants and a cute pink dress. I put a pair of pink socks on her and ran my hands through her hair.

"You look so beautiful. The hockey team will just love you." I grabbed the diaper bag and headed to my car.

"Let's go Emerson." I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Café Pierre.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Sorry I'm late Coach Williams. Emerson was being fussy."

"It's fine Kendall, please sit."

"Is there a high chair?"

"Kendall, we didn't expect you to bring _her_…you shouldn't have." Dak told me.

"I needed too. Dani had a meeting so I would really appreciate it if I could have a high chair for my daughter."

"Right away Kendall." Coach Williams smiled.

The waitress brought it over to me and I put her in it and gave her the stuffed giraffe and a Sippy cup.

"Ca! Lo! Ja!" Emmy waved her hand at James, Carlos and Logan who sat across from us.

"Hey Emmy!" Carlos waved. Logan smiled and James blew a kiss.

"So I brought you all here because we had an amazing season. We won the championship, we won all our games and it's all thanks to Captain Kendall Knight."

"Da!" Emmy clapped.

Coach Williams smiled and reached out and patted her head.

"Coach, I was captain for the last 5 games." Jett spoke up.

"Yeah, but look at Kendall. He had a baby, supported both the baby and the mother, he got into the police academy and he's an honor student. He is a model student which is why…He is MVP of the year."

Everyone clapped and I smiled but Emmy got scared from all the noise and she began to whimper.

"Da." She tearfully reached out to me and I nodded. I picked her up and placed her in my lap but she buried her head into my chest.

"Say hi Emerson."

She whined, "No Da!" she gripped my shirt.

"It's fine Lovebug. It's okay, It's okay." She snuggled into my chest.

"Ma." She whimpered.

"She's not here right now but you'll see her later I promise." I grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed.

I turned her around so everyone could see her.

"Emerson you are one of the cutest babies ever." Coach Williams said.

"Thanks." I smiled and everyone at the table was making faces at Emmy and she kept on burying her head in her hands.

"Why you playing shy now?"

"Ippy." She reached towards her cup.

"Sorry Lovebug, it's empty." She pouted and reached for my drink.

"I'll go ask for more juice Kendall." Dak offered.

"Uhh…sure." I handed him the cup and waited for him to return. He came back and smiled at me and I couldn't help but be a bit suspicious. I grabbed it and gave it to her and she greedily drank.

We all were just casually chatting when all of the sudden Emmy threw her cup on the ground and started wailing.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I pulled her so her head was on my shoulder and I could pat her back.

"Is everything all right Kendall?" Coach Williams asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." I pulled her away from my shoulder so I could look at her face and she looked so pale.

"Could it be from teething?" Carlos asked.

"I don't think so. She's never looked this way before. Jett what did you get her to drink?" I asked as I tried to soothe her.

"Milk."

"What kind?"

"Regular." He smirked.

"Shit!" I started grabbing all our stuff.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Coach Williams asked.

"When she was younger she had a reaction to a specific type of formula and we think the milk too. We only give her soy milk but Jett gave her regular. She's having a reaction. I have to go to the hospital."

"We'll meet you there!" The team yelled as they started dealing out money to pay the bill.

I put Emmy in the car seat and sped to the hospital. I grabbed my cell,

"Kendall?"

"Dani, get to the hospital. Emerson drank milk, I'm on my way."

"Kenny…please don't let anything happen to her. I'm on my way."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and rushed in to the nurses' desk.

"Hello, I'm Kendall Knight and my daughter is having a reaction to milk. We've had this trouble before too."

Three nurses surrounded me and pulled my baby away. I could see her eyes slowly slip close.

"Kendall?" Dani ran up to me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Jett filled up her bottle but I didn't think he would do something like this."

"It's okay. We'll deal. I may get angry later but now I'm trying to be calm." She led me to where we could see Emmy and the doctors.

"Quick, she has no pulse, start CPR."

"No." I whispered as tears poured down my face and Dani buried her head into my chest.


	34. You Disgust Me

**Almost time for the sequel =] i hope you all like this and please review! **

".. NO!" I pulled at my hair and stared at the scene in front of me. Daniella was sobbing and repeatedly saying "my baby, my baby."

A team of about 3 doctors and 6 nurses were trying to save Emerson. They were pushing on her chest and hooking her up to all kinds of machines.

"Come this way." A nurse pulled us out to the waiting room where the hockey team and my mom were.

"Mom, when did you get here?"

"Carlos called me. Is Emerson all right?"

"Her heart….it…it stopped. They're working on her right now." I barely got out before I started sobbing. Dani came up and wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest.

"Kenny…our baby…why?"

"It'll be okay sweetie. She will be fine, I promise."

Dani glanced around at everyone in the waiting room but her eyes got angrier when they fell upon Jett. She stomped over to him and slapped him across the face hard.

"How could you? How dare you! You…raped me and forced me to do things I never want to do again but I accepted that. I accepted the fact that you took the captain position from Kendall because you were jealous but you mess with my baby again, I will hurt you. How could you try and take an innocent life? My baby is in there fighting for her life because you thought it would be funny to pull a prank. How could you do that? An 8 month old may die because of you and that is something you will have to live with for the rest of your life. You will be going to prison for what you did and you can bet on that. I am so glad that I'm not pregnant with your child. You are a sick excuse for a man. You disgust me and I hope you rot in hell." Dani was red in the face by the time she ended and she just collapsed into Logan's arms who just rubbed her back and let her cry.

"Mr. Knight, Mrs. Montgomery?" A doctor came out with a bit of blood on his scrubs.

"Oh my God." I mumbled as I grabbed Dani and the doctor led us back to his office.

"Well…she's breathing."

We both let out a sigh of relief and I squeezed Dani's hand reassuringly.

"We had to do a little surgery on her ribs because during CPR 2 broke and caused some bleeding but we got her all fixed up and right now she's in NICU taking oxygen through her nose. She's a bit weak right now but that should fade and she cannot eat any regular dairy product. Some cheese and such but not a glass of milk or anything large like that. You guys are lucky…to be honest I thought we were going to lose her."

"Thank you so much…can we see her?" I asked.

"Yes…only 2 allowed in at a time. She's in an incubator again and her arms and legs are strapped down so she doesn't touch her ribs. They'll be untied in about a day or two. I just want you to know that what we did was expensive. Can you afford it?"

"Not really…but we'll do our best." Dani told him.

"Is she uncomfortable or in pain being strapped down?" I was concerned about how she felt.

"She's fine. She's on some light pain meds and she can still wiggle her hands a bit.

"Good that's all that matters."

"You can head to the NICU now. I'll keep in touch with you." He shook our hands and we were on our way to see Emerson.

We were led to a rather large incubator and Emmy was looking up at us and I swore I saw her smile when she saw us.

"Hey Lovebug. Daddy will be here for you every day I promise you that. Someone will always be here to hold your hand and make you smile. When you're allowed to go home I'm going to take a few days off of school and…and we'll just snuggle and relax so you can heal faster. Emerson…I'm…I'm so sorry. If I brought more juice you would be fine. I shouldn't have trusted Jett…I'm a terrible father Lovebug. Please don't hate me when you grow up…I'm trying my best but…I make mistakes. Please…Please forgive me." I squeezed her hand through the arm slot in the incubator and she squeezed back.

"Da." She mumbled a bit sleepily and I chuckled.

"Go to sleep Emmy. I'll be here when you wake up." I watched her eyes droop shut and I smiled at Dani.

"You're not a terrible father baby. You are the best she could have. You brought her to the hospital, you did what was right. I'm so proud of you baby." She kissed my temple and squeezed my shoulders.

"You were like super mom when you yelled at Jett. I was so proud of you."

"Thanks…we should go let everyone know what's going on and let someone else visit."

I reluctantly let go of Emerson's hand and went back to the waiting room.

"How is she?" Coach Williams asked.

"She's okay. She had to get surgery on her ribs because 2 broke during CPR. She's breathing with the help of a tube and she should be okay in a day or two. The treatment and surgery is expensive though. We can't afford it but we're trying." I told everyone.

"I want to help!"

"Me too!"

Different guys from the hockey team and coach Williams along with my mom, Carlos, James and Logan were all willing to donate some money to help us.

"Thank you so much guys." I smiled at everyone. "But we're still $5,000 short."

"Carlos, why don't you go visit Emerson now." Daniella stated.

"Emerson!" he squealed and headed towards the NICU.

"Jett Stetson?" an officer asked.

"That's me."

"You are under arrest for attempted murder, endangerment of a child and rape. You have the right to remain silent everything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You can have an attorney with you and if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

"Who did this?" Jett seethed.

"I did." Coach Williams spoke. "Jett I am horrified by your actions. How could you do such heinous things? You repulse me."

Jett was pulled away and Dani had tears in her eyes.

"It's all over now baby." I muttered into her ear.

"Thank you." She kissed me and smiled.

"Kendall, what are you going to do about not having enough money?" my mom asked.

"I'm not sure. I could take extra shifts at the market or ask for a loan from Mr. Sherwood."

"I'll be right back." Dani smiled and left the room.

"Where's she going?" James asked.

"I don't know."

**.LINEBREAK.**

*****DANIELLA POV*****

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number I thought I would never call.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, Lily…we need to talk." _


	35. Thank You

**Sorry this is late..spent all day in the doctors =[ . anyway, i hope you like this and please review! **

*****Daniella POV*****

"What do you want Daniella?" Lily asked rudely.

"Look, I know you don't like me and that you don't think I'm good enough but that aside I really need your help now. Kendall took Emerson out and a guy from the team hurt Emmy. She…she just had surgery…she's okay now but her heart stopped. I could have lost my baby…you could have lost your great grandchild. Think about that. The treatment she is getting is expensive. We can pay some of it but we're still $5,000 short. Can I…can we… borrow that money, please. I'll pay you back within the year and I promise to be more civil with you but please… Kendall doesn't want to be in debt and we just want Emmy to get the best care. "I was crying by the end.

"What hospital are you at?"

"St. Anderson."

"I'll be there soon. Dani… take deep breaths and calm down. Everything will be okay…I…I promise."

**.LINEBREAK,**

*****KENDALL'S POV*****

"Where'd you go?" I asked concerned.

"I made a phone call. Any news on Emmy?" She pulled on her shirt.

"Logan and James went to visit her…Carlos went to lunch. Do you want anything?"

"No…later though. Can we stop somewhere on the way home?"

"Sure… remember Nurse Lydia…the one who helped us when Emmy was born? I asked that she be Emerson's nurse for the whole time she's in here."

"That's awesome! I really like her."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You've been so strong today baby…I'm proud of you."

"Thank you…where did the hockey team go?"

"I told them to leave and come back whenever they feel. Coach Williams said he'll come back tomorrow. My mom went to go get Katie from Patrick's. "

"Emerson Knight! Where is Emerson Knight!" I turned to see my grandma and grandpa barge in.

"Lily…Drew?" I called out to them.

"Kendall thank God. How are you?" Drew hugged me and then Dani.

"We're fine. How did you know about this?"

"Dani called me." Lily spoke up.

I looked at Dani and she blushed.

"Thanks for coming Lily…it means a lot." Dani smiled weakly.

Lily lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Dani.

"I am so sorry for everything. You didn't deserve anything that I did to you. Emerson is lucky to have a mother like you and don't even worry about paying me back. Think of this as a way of me apologizing."

"Thank you. Do you want to go get coffee now? My treat."

"That would be lovely."

"Do you want anything Drew? Kendall?"

"No thank you dear." My grandfather said.

"I'll drink yours." I kissed her cheek and whispered a "thanks."

She smiled and I watched the two women walk towards the cafeteria. My grandfather sat down and I sat next to him and buried my head in my hands.

"You okay Kendall?"

"I wish dad was here." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I just wish I had a true male figure in my life you know? I've always had you but I want my daddy. I want to look at him like Emmy looks at me. I want my dad to tell me that I'm doing a good job. That he's proud of me. I just wish he didn't …leave…so early."

"Kendall, we've talked about that… I know that's not the real reason. Be honest."

"I did it. I almost killed my daughter. A part of me is blaming my dad because maybe if I had him I wouldn't be such a terrible dad. I just want Emmy to be proud of me and I go and almost kill her. I'm not a fit parent."

"Do you regret keeping her? Would adoption have been a better option?"

"Honestly…yes. But when I look at Emmy and she smiles, I know I never could. She looks too much like me to give her away. Life would be easier but I can't picture mine without her in it. I can't picture life without Daniella either."

"See…you're a great dad and you have a great family. You are a great young man and your father would be so very proud…just like me."

I smiled at him and I could see Dani and my grandmother head towards us.

"I bought a hot chocolate for you so you wouldn't have to steal mine." She interlaced our fingers.

"Thanks for coming you guys…you can visit Emmy when Logan and James leave."

"Kendall I just want you to know that I am sorry for my actions. I explained to Dani everything and I want to start anew." Lily smiled.

"Okay…but you mess up once…I'll cut off all ties."

"I understand…why don't you two go say goodbye to Emmy then head home. You seem exhausted."

"Good idea." We all hugged and said our goodbyes as we headed towards the NICU.

"Hello Lydia." I smiled and entered as James and Logan left. Dani hugged them both goodbye.

"Hello my two favorite parents. You saying goodbye?"

"Yeah, Hey Lovebug!" I smiled down at her as I grabbed her hand and Dani grabbed her other.

"We're going to head home now but just know we love you so much. If we could stay here all night we would but mommy and daddy are going to sleep in our bed. We wish you could be there with us. We'll be back first thing in the morning okay Lovebug. Try not to do anything cute while we're gone but that will be hard because you're cute all the time."

"Mommy loves you so much Emmy. I'll bring your giraffe tomorrow so you can snuggle with it. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. Please get better soon. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ma…Da… Lala." Emmy wiggled her wrists a bit.

"Lala?" I asked confused?

"I think that's her way of saying love." Dani smiled and we waved goodbye and headed home.

**.LINEBREAK.**

"Go head into bed baby…I'll be in in a few." I told Dani.

"Kenny…can we…can we camp out in Emmy's room. I miss her scent, as creepy as that sounds but I do."

"I do too. That sounds like an awesome idea."

We gathered our pillows and I dragged in the mattress and we lied down on Emerson's floor.

"We have a fighter for a daughter." I mumbled sleepily against her forehead.

"Just like her daddy." She mumbled against my neck. I couldn't wait until my Lovebug was back home.


	36. I Need You

**This chapter is not my best. It's kind of blah and i think i missed some grammar/spelling mistakes ...anyway. i hope you enjoy some of it..please review!**

The phone woke me up at about 3:30 that morning.

"Hello." I mumbled sleepily.

"Hello, is this Kendall Knight?"

"Uh, yeah, who's calling?"

"This is nurse Lydia. Emerson has developed a fever of 102.4 and she's being fussy so we were wondering if you could come and try and calm her a bit. We think she has developed a slight infection."

"Absolutely. We'll be there in about a half hour."

"Sorry for waking you. Goodbye."

I shook Dani up from Emerson's floor.

"What could you possibly want dork?" She mumbled angrily.

"They need us at the hospital. Emerson has a fever and they want us to come down and calm her down."

She bolted off the floor and ran to get changed. I chased after her and did the same and grabbed the keys and drove towards the hospital.

_**. LINEBREAK.**_

I was driving on the highway and I kept glancing at Daniella.

"You okay baby?"

"…no." she whispered as I heard the tears in her voice.

"What's wrong? You know Emerson's going to be fine. She's a Knight." I smiled encouragingly.

"You never know…I don't think I could face losing her. Why does every bad thing have to happen to our daughter? She is so innocent and without a care in the world yet she faces the worst challenges every day. It's not fair. Why her?"

I reached over and grabbed her hand. "I agree but look how strong she is. She is going to grow up to be the most amazing woman ever. I'm so proud of her and you should be too. We have nothing to worry about."

"A little infection could kill her though. She's eight months old…she can't handle much."

I never thought of that so I just nodded and kept on driving.

We pulled up to the hospital and walked hand in hand to the NICU.

"Hi Lydia, how's she doing?" I asked as I saw her making a bottle for another baby.

"She's hot. We're trying to reduce the fever. We have her on some antibiotics and we lowered the heat in her incubator.

"Ma!" Emerson wailed and I could see Daniella, who was trying to be strong, crack.

"Emmy… hey baby girl. Mommy's here." She reached through and grabbed Emerson's cold hand.

I pulled Lydia aside and nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Will Emmy…could she…die?" I looked up with tears in the corners of my eyes begging to be released.

"There is a possibility but I will be damned if she dies because I will fight for her. I really enjoy Emerson and you and Daniella are clearly great parents so I'm rooting for you guys." Lydia smiled and I nodded.

"I'm going to go check on another baby. Go sit with your girlfriend and child and talk about random things. Laugh and smile and that positive energy will help Emerson." She smiled and walked away and I walked towards the incubator.

"Lovebug! How is my favorite little butterfly?"

"Da!"

"Emerson Harper you are the strongest baby I know. You make me smile when all I want to do is frown; you make me want to act like a weirdo just to make you laugh. You changed me and you're only 8 months old. I warned you I was going to be sappy but I'm feeling extra emotional today." I chuckled at how weird I sounded.

"Baby… you have to be strong for daddy. You have to be because I don't think I could live without you. You got to keep fighting for daddy. I know this fever may be painful but keep your hopes up. I promise you that when I take you back home I'll make sure you're happy and safe always. I love you and I don't think you comprehend how much I do. You're young but I just needed to tell you all this."

"LaLa." She wiggled her wrists and kicked her legs and smiled up at me.

"Kenny." Dani mumbled and she wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay to breakdown. I won't think less of you." She whispered into my ear.

That was it for me. I just sobbed into her shoulder as she patted my back. I cried for what could possibly happen and why us.

"Kenny, she'll be okay. An amazing guy once said that she'd be okay because she's a Knight." She chuckled. I nodded and she wiped the tears from my face.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

We went and sat next to the incubator and I had my right hand interlaced with Dani's as she rested her head on my shoulder and I held Emmy's hand with my left.

"Love you two."

"We love you so much Kenny."

I could feel myself doze off with Dani practically using me as a mattress.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I woke up with Dani sleeping in my lap and I looked into the incubator and Emmy was nowhere to be seen.

".. Emmy is gone!"

She jolted awake and she looked panicked.

"Lydia?" I turned to look for her and she approached looking confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Emerson?" I demanded.

"She's just getting an X-ray of her ribs. She'll be back don't worry. Her fever broke so we were allowed to take her out of the incubator. We had to practically rip her hands out of your grasp; neither of you wanted to let go. It was the cutest thing ever."

I blushed and Dani ran her hand up my back.

"Emerson will be back shortly and you may possibly be able to hold her." She smiled and walked out of the NICU.

"Can we go get coffee?" Dani mumbled into my chest.

"Of course baby. I love you." I kissed the top of her head.

"Affectionate today apparently." She giggled and pulled me towards the cafeteria.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

We walked hand and hand back into the NICU where Emmy was being held by Lydia.

"Da!" She reached her arms out to me and I practically ran to her and scooped her up.

Lovebug! I missed holding you baby!" I kissed her forehead and she grabbed my nose.

"Ma!" She started reaching towards Dani and I passed her to her.

"Hey EmmyHarp! Mommy missed you. Look at your mouth! You got three teeth now and another almost in! Mommy is so proud of you!" She ran her fingers through Emerson's unruly curly blonde locks.

"You two never fail in making me smile. Good news! You can take her home in a day or two. She'll need a lot of care at home until her ribs are completely healed but other than that she is doing great."

"Thank you so much for everything. Please let me know how much I owe you for personally being her nurse. I know I have to pay the bills and such but I want to give you something extra."

"No need. I want none of your money. I adore Emmy." She smiled "Just invite me to the wedding." She smirked and walked away.

I blushed and Dani was giggling nervously.

"Ho!"

I turned to Dani confused.

"You can go home soon sweetie but for now why don't you play with Daddy's hair?" Dani smiled and I glared but let Emmy pull at my hair.

I could never say no to my daughter and I was so happy she was safe and healthy again…in my arms…where she belonged.


	37. Who Are You?

**I got carried away with this chapter. I also got a new idea for a new story so I'll maybe start that or give you a hint about it next chapter if I get atleast 5 reviews for this chapter =]**

It was two days later and we could finally bring Emerson home. Daniella was cradling a sleeping Emerson in her arms as the doctor spoke.

"You must watch her progress and make sure that her stitches don't get infected. Make sure she doesn't touch there a lot and try to keep her mobility a bit limited. I'm assuming one of you will be staying home from school for a few days so just make sure she's getting enough fluids and is eating properly."

"Thank you doctor." I smiled and I walked towards the exit with my family.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Welcome back Lovebug." I murmured quietly as Dani carried in Emerson.

"I'm going to put her down in the nursery so she can rest. Can you go make me something to eat please?" She asked as she yawned.

"Absolutely then we can maybe take a nap because you look exhausted."

She hummed in agreement and I headed to the kitchen. I clicked the phone messages so I could listen to them as I made Daniella her sandwich.

"You have one message."

"Hello, this is Phillip Montgomery…Daniella's dad. I just wanted to call and check up on you. Make sure you don't live in a box. I would also like to have a conversation face to face with you and Kendall. Please call my assistant and she'll pencil you in."

"Kendall who was that?" Dani sauntered into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me; her face smooshed against my chest.

"Your dad." I whispered as I felt her stiffen.

"What…what did he want?"

"Just to check up on you and he wants to see us. Do you want to go?"

"Not really but I should, he is my father."

I nodded and finished making her sandwich. She gave me half and we ate in silence.

"I'll call after I finish eating." She whispered.

"Whenever you're ready baby. Do you want me to be there when you do?"

"No, I'll do it alone. I'm just nervous." She said as she finished her half of the sandwich.

"You'll be fine." I reassured as I cleared the table.

"I'll be back in a few." She kissed my cheek, grabbed the portable and headed into the bedroom.

I ran to the bathroom and started running the bath water as I lit some candles. Daniella deserved a relaxing evening. I let the tub fill almost to the top, turned on some quiet jazz for background music and dimmed the lights. I went to check on her in the bedroom and I could vaguely hear her yelling.

A few moments later she emerged and dived into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled as I repeatedly kissed the top of her head.

"He is such an asshole. I hate him."

"What happened?"

"He yelled at me for making his assistant put me through to him. He was in a meeting and I interrupted it. I invited him over tomorrow because I don't want to take Emerson out yet. He wants to go to that fancy Italian restaurant in the next town over but I told him no and he yelled at me for that too."

"Calm down baby. I set up a bath for you so that will help you relax."

"Join me?"

I smiled and I led her to the bathroom. We both removed our clothes and I got in first. She climbed in and sat in-between my legs and reclined back onto my chest.

"This is just what I needed." She said and I just hummed in agreement. I started to rub her back and shoulders and she would let out little breathy moans of enjoyment.

"This was a great idea baby."

"I know but we have to get out soon. I want to check on Emmy." I mumbled as I kissed her cheek.

"We'll have to do this again." She said as she pulled the plug so the tub would drain as she got out and wrapped a towel around herself.

I got out and also wrapped a towel around me and headed towards the bedroom with Dani. We got dressed and I laced my fingers with hers as we went to check on Emerson.

"She looks peaceful." I said as Dani leaned against her back against my chest.

"I'm glad. She's been to hell and back so she deserves to sleep well."

"We have the perfect daughter."

"We're lucky. Could you imagine if we had an uncontrollable child or if we didn't want her and forced your mom to raise her for us? We're good parents too." Dani said as she brought our interlaced fingers up to her mouth and kissed mine.

"She has a great mother, that's why she's so amazing."

"A good father is very important to a young girl, trust me." I knew there was more behind her words but I just nodded and pulled her towards the bedroom.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"When will your father be here?" I mumbled into the top of her head as we laid in bed.

"He didn't say. I'm assuming later today."

"So…do we have time for a quickie?"

"Kendall! You're such a horndog. Emmy's in the next room."

"She's asleep and I can be quiet…can you?" I smirked as I moved her so she straddled me.

We went at it for a while, her body bouncing on mine, but we suddenly stopped when we heard a thud in the kitchen.

"Ken…Kenny what was that?" she barely got out as she panted.

"Not sure… I'll check." I reluctantly "dismounted" her from me and headed into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Who's that?" a gruff voice asked.

I came face to face with Dani's dad.

"Mr. Montgomery." I smiled awkwardly as I was just standing in my boxers, hair a mess.

"Kendall…why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"I…uh…sir…you see…" I stuttered but was interrupted by Dani descending down the stairs.

"Baby? Was anyone here? Come back to bed…I can handle a few more rounds of your big sexy...Oh hi daddy!" Dani turned a shade of red I've never seen before.

"Daniella. I suggest you put on pants and not just your underwear, bra and Kendall's shirt and then come back and greet me properly. You too Kendall. Bring the accident too." Dani's dad commanded as he went to sit on the couch while looking at his blackberry.

I ran up to the bedroom with Dani who face planted into the bed.

"That was the most embarrassing thing ever!" she spoke into the bed.

"I know! Your father knows we had sex!"

"Just get dressed quickly and let's try and make it through this breakfast."

"You want to get Emmy or me?"

"You… show him that you're a good dad, which you are, but so he respects you more."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too baby, no matter what happens today." She mumbled against my lips.

"It can't be that bad."

"My dad's a CEO of a company and is very persuasive and judgmental…you will need all the luck you can get." She gave me a small shrug as she headed into the bathroom and I then face planted onto the bed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I mumbled to myself.

_**.LINEBREAK**_.

"Good morning Emerson! Did you sleep well?"

"Da." She mumbled tiredly.

"You must be exhausted baby. Time to go meet your grandfather."

I hugged her to my chest and headed down the stairs where I saw Philip and Dani in the kitchen.

"Baby can you get me a baby Tylenol? She feels a bit hot." I asked Dani.

"My poor baby." She got the medicine and helped me give it to Emerson and kissed her forehead.

"This is Emerson Harper Knight, your granddaughter." I brought Emerson over to Philip but he didn't even look up from his blackberry.

"That's good. Can you please hurry up and cook my eggs. I have a meeting in an hour."

"Sure dad." Dani mumbled but I could hear her voice tremble.

"So Philip why did you want to see Dani?" I asked as I snuggled Emerson into my chest.

"Just wanted to check in and let her know that her mother moved away to California."

"Did she leave a number?" Dani demanded.

"She told me not to give it to you. She says good luck with everything that you do and she left behind $20.00 for Emerson. It's in your account."

"But…but…how?" Dani was crying so I went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Ma." Emmy reached out and I transferred her to Dani.

"Stop crying and finish my damn eggs, you're wasting my time."

"Excuse me. You do not talk to Daniella like that and I would appreciate it if you didn't curse in front of my daughter." I scolded.

"Don't tell me what to do son. I am her father."

"That doesn't give you the right to speak down to her. She can make her own decisions, she's independent, and she's a mother."

"Listen Kendall, I can cut her off and stop supporting her and that could cause very bad things for you and her so I suggest you sit down and shut up."

"That is enough! Kendall calm down and dad, here are your eggs." Daniella placed his meal in front of him and gave me a warning glance."

"These eggs are terrible." Philip spat the eggs he was eating into a napkin and glared at Dani.

"Sorry dad."

"You leave our house for about a year and a half and you forget how I like my eggs. You will make a terrible wife."

"How about you hold Emerson." Dani suggested.

"I guess." He muttered and I handed Emerson to him.

"She's a bit fussy and hasn't been feeling well." I warned.

Emmy looked up at Philip and looked unsure.

"It's okay Lovebug." I reassured.

"She looks nothing like a Montgomery."

"She is part Knight Dad." Dani reassured.

"She should look more like you Daniella."

"Maybe the next one." Dani joked.

"I don't want you to have any more demon sins."

"That's not fair dad."

"I don't care. You ruined your life already, you don't need another one. You can either stick with just one and I'll support you or have more children and never see or hear from me again."

"Get out now. I never want to see you again. How could you treat me like this? When I lived with you I felt like I was in prison. You wouldn't let me out of the house, you wouldn't let me do anything fun. You forced me to study and make you and mom dinner. I felt more like a maid than a daughter."

"You were a mistake when you were born so we needed to put you to work somehow. We never wanted you. We let you have a little bit of freedom and you go and get pregnant. Have you told Kendall what we did to you or did you never want to speak of it again?" Philip chuckled evilly.

"Go to hell." Dani seethed as she ran to our bedroom.

"Ma." Emmy whimpered then suddenly threw up on Philip's suit.

"Evil child just like your mother."

I grabbed her from him and I was ready to explode.

"How dare you say those things to Daniella? She has been through enough. Fuck you and I never want to hear from you again."

"Then I'm going to stop supporting Dani. Making ends meet will be hard."

"We'll be fine now please leave before I make you."

He scoffed and slammed the door when he left. Emmy was screaming and I could hear Dani sobbing.

"I knew today was going to end terribly." I muttered to myself."Shh. Emmy it's okay. Let's go make mommy feel better."

I walked towards the bedroom but it was locked.

"Dani let me in."

"No. nobody wants me."

"Don't cut Daniella please."

I heard her whimper then I heard silence. I busted through the door.

"Daniella!"


	38. Daniella's Backstory

**This is so short and I'm sorry. I think there will only be only a few left before the sequel. PLease check out my other story also...it's bad boy kendall =] . please review =]**

"Daniella!" I yelled and I ran to her. She was bleeding from 5 cuts on her left wrist and she was just sobbing. I put Emerson in the bassinet in the corner and ran to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. I grabbed her wrist and wrapped it.

"Kendall why didn't he want me? Why didn't my mom want me? Why do people not want me?"

"I want you baby. I love you so god damn much. You don't need them. They treated you like shit, you said it yourself. What happened to you when you lived there?"

"They…they… I was like a prisoner. They wouldn't let me out unless it was for school. I would have to clean and cook for them and they would beat me if I didn't do it right. My father hated me and I guess I know why." She gave a short chuckle.

"Babygirl you didn't deserve that. What was your dad talking about when he mentioned what I didn't know?"

"Throughout my whole life…my dad…would make business deals…using me. I would dress up a little slutty in heels and a short dress and serve drinks in my dad's study. I would…pleasure…my dad's clients so they would sign the contract. The things they would make me do. I felt so disgusting afterwards."

"But I thought you were a virgin when we slept together?"

"I was…I never let them touch me there. Anywhere else was allowed. My mouth, my hands, and my ass. It was so painful each time. Baby please don't hate me." She sobbed into my chest.

"No,no,no,no never. I would never ever hate you."

"What my dad was talking about was…when I told him I was pregnant…he then allowed his clients to touch me there. The night that I told you I was pregnant was the first time some guys touched me there besides you."

"How many?" I whispered out.

"6 a night until he kicked me out." She mumbled and I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry baby. You didn't deserve any of that. Neither did Emerson. You're safe now. I will never force you to do anything you didn't want. I will never force you to make me dinner or clean the house or touch you anywhere you didn't want too." I sobbed.

"Thank you Kendall. Baby…I would make you a sandwich because I love you and I know you're not forcing me. I just didn't want you to find out about this. I thought that I could keep it from you."

"Daniella our relationship needs honesty. I would have found out eventually. Please don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"I feel like such a slut."

"You're not. When did you start cutting though?" I removed the cloth to see if the bleeding had stopped.

"I started after one of my dad's clients burned me with his cigarette. The pain helped me forget that I was being used so I just started."

"No more. I let you have some slip ups but no more. You will stop cutting for good." I demanded.

"I don't know if I can." She spoke quietly.

"You can and you will. What if one day you cut to deep? What if Emmy has to grow up without you? What if I had to raise her alone? I can't do that and I would never let that happen."

She was still crying but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Look at me babygirl."

She looked up and I kissed the middle of her forehead.

"I love you so much. I will never be ashamed of you but I only want what's best for you. I need you to be next to me at all times. You are my other half and if one day you cut too deep…I'll lose part of me forever." I knew that quilting her would work.

"I'm sorry Kenny."

"It's okay. You're going to the out of town clinic though."

"Of course. Can we just stay home today and not do anything. I'm not in the mood to do anything."

"Absolutely. Emerson fell asleep so it's just me and you for right now."

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Some makeup was smeared down her cheek.

"You look so beautiful right now."

"Stop it Kendall."

"I know this is a random time to ask but…prom is coming up. We didn't get to go to junior banquet together so it would be an honor if you would accompany me to prom."

"Kenny…I….I would love too."

"We can name our next child at prom." I joked.

"haha funny Kenny. I love you."

"My mom will want to go dress shopping with you…and Katie."

"That's fine. I need to take money out of my account quick before my dad takes all of it away."

"Who cares if he does? I'll pay for it and I'm sure my mom will help too. You don't have to worry about the money situation right now. We'll get through this."

She nodded against my chest and I rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

"I love you babygirl. You have no idea." I kissed her temple and closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.


	39. PreProm

**This is eh...i'm liking my other story better but hopefully i get my inspiration back for this story. Please review=] almost 200 reviews which is unfathomable to me so thank you so much!**

"Kendall I'm heading out to go dress shopping. Can you watch Emerson? I don't want to take her out just yet."

"Sure baby. Pick out something that makes you feel beautiful. I must warn you; please pick a color that's easy to match a tie too." I said with a soft chuckle. I kissed the top of her head and she ran her hands up my back.

"So fluorescent yellow is out of the question." She sarcastically asked.

"You'll look like a highlighter."

"Be nice Knight." She chuckled and grabbed her purse as my mom pulled up.

"The guys may come over is that okay?"

"Absolutely not. They are bad influences on Emerson."

I stared at her like she had 7 heads.

"Of course they can come over loser. Emerson, do you want to see Uncle Carlos, James and Logan?" Daniella addressed the baby in the play pen.

"Ca! Lo! Ja!" she clapped.

"Can you believe prom is next month, we graduate in 3 months and Emerson is 9 months old?"

"Time flies. I have to go now. Call me if you need anything." She scampered off out the door.

"Well Emerson, I'll go call your uncles.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Emerson!" Carlos came running in full speed trying to find Emerson.

"Dude she's in the playpen, chill." I chuckled as he immediately ran over to her.

"Carlos you are going to be a crazy dad one day." Logan commented.

"Emerson Harper you get more beautiful every time I see you." James smiled as he patted her hair.

"She needs a haircut man." Carlos smiled.

"Never! Her hair is perfect the way it is." I defended.

"Are you going to be one of those dads that never lets her cut her hair and never lets her do anything?" James asked.

"…maybe. I just don't want to cut her hair yet. She's too young."

"It's fine dude. We weren't forcing you too." Logan calmed me.

"Do you guys want food?" I asked.

"Yes! Food! Yes!" Carlos bopped up and down with Emmy in his arms.

"Calm down with the bouncing." I warned as I went to the kitchen to make sandwiches.

"Lo! Lo!" Emerson raised her arms out to Logan.

"I'm right here Emerson. Calm down sweetie." He picked her up and snuggled her into his chest.

"You will make a good father one day Logan." I said as I placed the sandwiches on the living room table.

"Thanks. I do want some kids way, way in the future."

"Are you going to have more kids Kendall?" James asked.

"Definitely. I love Emerson and I would love if she could have siblings. Daniella wants more too. Probably after college we'll try for more." I cut up a small amount of my sandwich and gave it to Logan so he could feed Emerson. "Make sure she doesn't choke." I warned.

"Calm down daddy." Carlos joked.

I snorted and began to eat.

"Where's Dani?" James asked.

"She's prom dress shopping."

"You finally asked her." James patted me on the back.

"Well we're pre-engaged." I said as if it was obvious.

Carlos spit out his drink, James dropped his sammy and Logan's mouth dropped open.

"I thought you knew that." I stated.

"No!" they all screamed.

"Lo." Emerson whimpered and buried her face in his chest.

"Sorry Emerson." Logan rubbed her back and she started to calm a bit.

"Yeah… we discussed this a while ago. I don't know when I'll ask her officially but yeah…she's the one." I said with a blush.

"I could have told you that a year ago." James smiled.

"Who you guys taking to prom?"

"Emerson." Logan smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Nice try buddy. She isn't dating until she's 37."

"No seriously I'm taking Camille."

"I'm taking Stephanie." Carlos added.

"Lucy." James said.

"Pretty girls. It's going to be a good prom."

"Don't get all High School Musical on us Knight." James joked.

"You'd be Ryan." I smirked as he looked offended.

"Ja!" Emerson reached towards James.

"There's my little pal." James started bopping her around a bit and she was giggling.

"I think she has a crush on you James." Carlos commented.

"She better not."

"Are you going to get a hotel room with Daniella? We get a deal if we have four people and we need another person."

"Sure… my mom could watch Emerson."

"Good. It'll cost about $300 for you and her." Carlos stated.

"I'll pull an extra shift at Sherwood's and we'll be able to afford it."

"If you need help I'd be more than willing to help you." Logan said.

"Thanks…I'll let you know."

We nodded at each other.

"Thanks for being such awesome friends through everything this year."

"You're the best Kendall. You've been our leader since we were 3. Without you…there is no us." James smiled.

"Hello boys!" Daniella called out as she entered the house.

"Dani!" Logan yelled.

"Logie why are you screaming?"

"No idea but thank god you're here. We were getting all emotional about being friends. At least with you here we can blame it on you being a woman." He went up and hugged her.

"Hey baby." I smiled as she sat on my lap. "Did you get a dress?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Your mom, sister and I all cried."

"What does it look like?"

"Not telling you." She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Come on!" I whined.

"No…now who wants pizza?"

"Me! My treat." Carlos smiled.

"Carlitos you don't have to." I said.

"Trust me I want to."

"I'll order." Daniella got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Never let that woman go!" James pointed a finger at me.

I chuckled and nodded as Dani came back and sat next to Logan.

"Pass me my baby."

James passed Emerson to Dani and Emmy snuggled into her chest.

"Ma!"

"Did you have a fun time with Daddy and your uncles?"

"Ya!"

"She has gotten so smart." James commented.

"Pizza's here!" Carlos went to the door and paid and brought it into the kitchen.

"You want me to feed her?" I offered to Daniella.

"No, I got her. You spend time being a guy." She patted my butt and brought Emmy and placed her into the high chair.

"Help yourself to soda; you know where the plates are." Dani got herself situated and cut up little pieces of her slice for Emmy.

"Good girl Emmy!" I applauded as she ate the food and didn't spit it out.

"Ya!" she giggled and continued to eat.

"Dani, I said we'd rent a room at the hotel on prom night. I just have to ask my mom to watch Emerson but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Sounds fine with me. I saw Camille shopping for her dress and my God did she pick a beautiful dress."

I patted Logan on the back and he smiled at Dani.

"I have a feeling that prom will be awesome." Dani smiled at all of us and we just started talking about random things.

I loved how my friends interacted with my girlfriend and my baby. I couldn't ask for better people in my life.


	40. Will You?

**Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and i left you with a cliff hanger but i think everyone knows whats going to happen =]**

"Go get your hair done with the girls. I'll be fine getting ready and watching Emmy. Just trust me." I murmured into her hair as we stood in front of the front door.

"Are you sure? I could just not do my hair." She offered.

"It's our prom. Go get pampered, tonight will be unforgettable."

"Fine, I love you Kendall." She smiled and grabbed her purse.

"Love you too, so go get more beautiful if that's even possible." I kissed her and she waved goodbye to Emmy.

"Emmy you are beautiful just like your mother." I kissed her cheek as I picked her up.

"Fo!"

"Fo?"

"Fo!" she pointed towards the kitchen.

"Oh! Food. You want some cheerios?" I asked as I carried her into the kitchen. I placed her in the high chair and gave her a handful of cheerios.

"Be careful Lovebug." I smiled as she started eating.

"Kendall?"

"Mom?"

"Yeah hey! Me and Katie are here to watch Emerson so you can get ready. Daniella just called me and asked."

"That woman…" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes so go get ready!" she pushed me towards the bedroom.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"How do I look?" I asked as I sauntered out from the bedroom.

"My little boy is all grown up." My mom had tears in her eyes.

"You look snazzy big brother." Katie commented.

"You look off the hook man!" Carlos smiled.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Ten minutes ago." James told me as Logan nodded.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"They are in the guest bedroom waiting to make their grand entrance." Logan chuckled.

"I want to see Daniella!" I whined and pouted like a 2 year old.

"You will lover boy." Katie giggled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on out girl #1." My mom shouted as she got the camera ready.

Lucy came out in a black strapless long gown and she wore very high heels. Her hair was super straight.

"You look so pretty baby." James murmured into her ear.

She smiled and then Camille entered.

She wore a short red dress and silver stilettos and her hair was in loose ringlets.

"Wow Camille." Logan sputtered as he hugged her.

"Carlos, eat your heart out." Stephanie said as she emerged in a white overly poufy dress and black heels. Her hair was in a tight bun with few pieces of hair surrounding her face.

"You look so…delectable." Carlos said as he looked at her in awe.

"Daniella! I want to see you." I called out.

"I'm coming babe." She smiled as she entered the room. Everyone gasped.

She wore a long and flowy purple gown with a beaded neck line. Her hair was straight but she had a braid in the back. Her makeup was very natural and she wore a pair of gladiator sandals.

"Wow…you look so… wow." I breathed as I kissed her.

"Thanks. You look good too." She smiled.

"You smell so good." I muttered into her ear.

"Kenny." She playfully shoved me.

"Picture time!" my mom shouted and we all lined up in our typical prom pose.

"I want some with Emerson." I said.

I held Emerson as Daniella wrapped her arms around me and we smiled.

"You guys look so cute." Logan wiped a fake tear.

"Shove it Mitchell." I joked.

"I want a picture with Emerson too!" Carlos demanded. After playing pass the baby we all headed to the limo onto a night that, hopefully, we'd never forget.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"You want to dance?" I asked Dani.

"I would love too." She grabbed my hand and led us out onto the dance floor.

A fast song came on and we just started moving against each other. She was wiggling her ass against me. I placed my hands on her hips and whispered in her ear, "Watch those hips little missy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She giggled as she dipped a little bit lower.

I laughed and then pulled her close to me as a slow song came on.

"This is the song we danced to at my house on junior banquet." I could feel her smiling against my chest.

"The day Emerson was named." I remembered.

"The day you realized I was awesome and that you didn't need a date and the day that Carlos forgave you."

"Very true. Thank you for giving me the best thing in my world."

"Emerson is half of you, so I should thank you too."

"You look so beautiful right now but you looked stunning when you were pregnant. Your bump was the cutest thing in the world. It was so small yet it held my daughter. I found you so attractive when you were pregnant. I can't wait to have more with you." I kissed her cheek.

"Kenny… I…I loved being pregnant too. I want more children too and thank you for being there through everything."

"Not a problem babygirl." We just swayed to the music for God knows how long.

"It's time to announce the prom king and queen." Principal Oliver stated.

The gang crowded around us as we anxiously awaited the results.

"Prom King is…Kendall Knight!" I smiled as Daniella kissed my cheek and I headed up to get my crown.

"Prom Queen is…Jo Taylor!" everyone clapped but I could tell Daniella was upset. Not over the fact that she didn't win but the fact that Jo did. Logan wrapped and arm around her and rubbed her back.

"Time for the King and Queen to dance."

I got out on the floor with Jo and awkwardly swayed from side to side.

"I hope you and Daniella break-up and I hope Emerson grows up to hate you." Jo muttered darkly.

"How dare you!" I jumped away from her and walked back over to Dani and started dancing with her.

"You're my queen." I kissed her ear and she nodded in a silent apology about getting jealous.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

I was taking off my tie when Dani exited the bathroom and jumped on our hotel bed.

"Damn you look sexy." I commented. She wore a pair of black panties, a black bra that was peeking out behind one of my plaid shirts and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun.

"Thanks Kenny." She wrapped her arms around my neck, my back against her chest as she helped me unbutton my shirt.

I got undressed down to my boxers and I laid down next to her.

"I had a great time tonight." I smiled at her.

"Me too. It was thebest." She bit her lip.

I grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Okay well….I love you a lot and I love Emerson. I love you so much that I don't think I want to be with anybody else. You brighten up my day when you smile, your laugh makes my head spin and your body is such a turn on. I adore how you and Katie get along and how my mother likes you and I want to be with you forever…so…Daniella Montgomery…will you marry me?"


	41. The Answer Is

**few more chapters then the sequel =] working on a long chapter for Like Kindergarten... sooo please review **

"Will you marry me?" I looked at her nervously.

"Kendall…I…Wow."

"Is it too soon? I just thought that it would be good if we got engaged. I love you and I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else and we've been through a lot with Emerson and we stuck together so I just thought…" I trailed off.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She had tears pouring from her eyes and she was giggling like a school girl.

"I love you so much." I smiled as I pulled the ring out from under the pillow. I grabbed her left hand and slid the ring on.

"It's beautiful Kenny. I hope you didn't spend a lot on it."

"Nothing is too expensive for you. You deserve the best."

She leaned forward and kissed me and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"You just made me the happiest man ever." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." She giggled and tucked herself under my arm.

"My mom will be ecstatic when she finds out. I'm pretty sure Carlos will want to be your bridesmaid." I laughed.

"Is it sad that he may end up being a bridesmaid?" she smiled.

"He really likes you and so does Logan and James. I don't know what I was thinking when I didn't tell them I got you pregnant. They would have accepted you from the beginning."

"I told you that all the time but you wouldn't listen. You stubborn loser." She kissed my neck.

"Where do you want to honeymoon?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well…if we get married after graduation…we could honeymoon in Spain. We already have the tickets."

"You are a genius…I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"M'Sleepy." She mumbled against the sheets.

"Let's sleep baby." I wrapped the blanket around us and drifted to sleep holding my fiancé.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"What did she say?" my mom bombarded us as we walked into her house.

"She said yes mom." I smiled as Dani ran to Emerson.

"Baby I missed you so much!" she littered Emmy's face with kisses and I dropped our bags.

"Daniella, welcome to the family." My mom ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Jen, Kendall was so nervous when he asked. It was adorable."

Katie, my mom and Dani looked at me and I turned bright red.

"Shut up." I mumbled as I looked at the ground.

"It's okay baby, it was endearing." Dani commented and hugged me.

"Did you tell the guys yet?" Katie asked.

"I'll go call them over and we can tell them together. Someone should grab the camera because Carlos' reaction will be priceless." I smiled and headed to get the phone.

"Was Emerson good for you?" Dani asked my mom.

"Yeah but she's getting to that age where if you leave the room she screams. Be prepared for a rough couple of weeks until she grows out of this phase."

"Joyous." Dani murmured and rocked Emmy up and down.

"The guys will be here in ten minutes." I told them and took Emerson from Dani.

"Lovebug! Did you miss Daddy?"

"Da! Ippy!" she reached towards the kitchen.

"You want apple juice?"

"Ju!"

"You can give her some cheerios too." Dani smiled at me and I headed to get said stuff for Emerson.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"What is so important that you made us drop what we were doing and race over here?" James complained.

"Daniella and I are…engaged." I smiled and Dani flashed her ring.

"Congratulations! Oh my God you guys are so perfect together! Emerson is so lucky to have you for parents! I'm so happy for you!" Carlos was running in circles around the coffee table and smiling like a maniac.

"Calm down buddy." Logan commented.

"I'm just so happy for you guys."

"Thank you Carlos." Dani smiled and checked on Emmy who was in the swing eating cheerios.

"We actually have some questions to ask you guys." I smiled and squeezed Dani's hand.

"Logan…will you be my best man?" I asked.

"Wow, Kendall, I am flattered." He smiled and I shook his hand.

"Katie…will you be my maid of honor?" Daniella asked.

"YES!" She squealed and lunged herself into Dani's body.

"I'll make sure Dani picks the ugliest bridesmaid dress for you." I joked but stopped when both Dani and Katie slapped me.

"Whipped!" Carlos called out.

"Carlitos…will you walk down the aisle with Emerson and be the ring bearer and keep an eye on her all night?"

"I would love to. I love that little girl." He waved over to Emerson who threw a cheerio at him.

"Emmy, no throwing." Dani warned.

"She's been a little troublesome lately." I told the guys in an unspoken apology.

"It's fine dude. Kids will be kids."

"James… I was wondering…look…I uh…" I patted Dani on the back because I knew this would be hard for her.

"What's wrong Dani?" James asked as he grabbed for her hand and held it.

"I would be honored if you…walked me down the aisle."

"Daniella…I…I don't know what to say." James looked shocked.

"It would mean so much to me. Please."

"After everything I put you through, you still want me to walk you down the aisle?"

"You're a great guy and I truly want you to walk me down the aisle."

"It would be a privilege to walk you down the aisle." He got up and hugged Dani and I could tell that Dani was crying against him.

"What's wrong Daniella?" James asked.

"It just hit me that none of my family will be at my wedding. I don't need them but it just…I don't know." She clung to James and he looked at me as if asking "Do you want her?" I nodded no and let him comfort her a bit.

"Who needs your family? My family will be there, James family will be there and so will Carlos' family." Logan comforted.

"You will have so many people there wanting you to be happy." I told her.

"Thanks you guys…I guess I'm just emotional." She wiped her tears and smiled at everyone.

"When are you guys getting married?" Katie asked.

"After Emmy's birthday, after graduation but before we go to Spain so probably June 29. We head to Spain July 2." I told everyone.

"That reminds me that we have to start planning your graduation party and Emerson's birthday."

"Wait, hold up. How about we just throw a big first birthday for Emerson and skip the graduation party." I said.

"That's up to you and Daniella." My mom commented.

"I don't want a graduation party. I want a nice birthday for Emerson." Dani smiled as she bopped Emerson a bit who was falling asleep on her shoulder.

"Then it's settled; giant birthday for Emerson."

"Would you like that Emerson? A big family party for you and where you can get tons of presents?" I asked.

"bwrmmmm." She mumbled against Dani's shoulder as she fell asleep.

"I'm going to put her down." Dani smiled and kissed me as she walked away.

"Congratulations man." Logan patted me on the back.

Life couldn't get any better.


	42. Wedding Planning

**This story will be over by the end of the week =[ It's upsetting. Anyway, i hope you all like this chapter and review it b/c they mean a lot to me!**

"Dani let's go! We're meeting my mom at my grandma's house to plan the wedding!"

"In a minute! I'm changing Emerson."

"Ew!" I yelled in mock horror.

"Funny babe." She smiled as she emerged with Emerson.

"Well don't you look adorable." I smiled at Emerson who was wearing a purple pair of stretch pants and a white onesie.

"Da!" she giggled and reached out towards me.

"She's getting really clingy lately." Dani warned.

"It's because she loves us so much." I kissed her nose and she poked my face.

"At least her mouth doesn't hurt that much anymore and she has 4 grown in officially." Dani commented as she grabbed her purse and held the door for me.

"She's the cutest girl in the world." I said as I placed her in the car seat.

"Well she has some kick ass parents." Daniella commented as she buckled and I began to drive away.

"Baby?" she spoke weakly.

"Yes."

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything." I spoke confidently as I grabbed her hand.

"Will you promise me that our wedding will be us, not some over the top shindig that your grandma planned?"

"Absolutely. If you want to get married outside, inside, under a bridge or in a sewer, I don't care. All I know is that I want to marry you and I could care less where." I kissed the top of her hand and winked at her.

"You're the best Kendall."

"So are you Daniella, so are you."

"Em!" Emerson clapped and shook her rattle.

Dani and I chuckled as we pulled up to my grandparents' house.

"Ready to do this?" I asked as I held Emerson.

"No…" she trailed off as she rang the bell.

"Hello you two! Come in come in!" Lily greeted us and basically dragged us into the living room.

"Congratulations Kendall. You finally manned up and realized that Dani is perfect for you." Drew smiled at us.

"We're 18… it's not like we're 99 and on our death bed." I defended.

"Very true; Daniella, welcome to the family." Drew hugged Dani and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Drew." She smiled as she sat next to me.

"So I have so many ideas for your wedding and Daniella we must go dress shopping soon!" Lily exclaimed.

"Let's hear them Grandma." I gave her a weak smile.

"Well I thought you could have it at the Donaldson Ballroom. The place is huge and can hold about 400 people."

"That's great but I want a small wedding." Dani spoke up.

"Daniella, Daniella, Daniella, dearie, I know you aren't use to such…expensive taste but this would be best for Kendall. We have to make up for your lack of finances by showing off what Kendall has." Lily stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh…" Dani trailed off as she played with the little curls at the end of Emerson's hair.

"So we'll serve sea bass and chicken cordon bleu and some sparkling cider. You guys can have your first dance then for the father daughter dance you can dance with Drew."

"Actually… I was going to give up that dance and let Kendall dance with Emerson."

"Dani, you don't have to do that. Plus, James is your "dad" for the night. Dance with him." I told her.

"I will dance with James but I want you to dance with Emmy for that dance." She smiled at me.

"I love you."

"Love you more."

"Moving on, as for your dress I thought you could wear this beautiful ball gown one that I saw in a magazine yesterday. It's really tight up top but flows at the bottom and it's covered in sparkles and jewels. It has a very long train too."

"I would much rather a simple gown, Lily; one that is more me. I hate glitter and glam. I'm happy as long as there isn't any throw up on it." She chuckled.

"This is your wedding day though."

"Exactly; MY wedding day; not yours. Hell, it's Kendall's wedding too." I could tell she was getting a little upset so I squeezed her hand.

"Daniella you must listen to me. We're finally getting a long and I just want what's best for you and Kendall. As for the wedding I thought I would hire a nanny to watch Emerson for the whole day. Emerson wouldn't have to be seen at the wedding at all."

"I want my daughter there." I told her.

"Kendall, dearie, not the whole Knight family knows about her. I think it would be best if we didn't bring Emerson so not to…disappoint them."

"I want the second most important girl in my life at my wedding. Emerson deserves to be there because without her I would have never dated Dani." I huffed out.

"Oh really?" Dani turned to me with a hurt expression.

"Wait…I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean? If I didn't get pregnant would we not be together? If I had an abortion like my dad wanted me to have that you wouldn't want to get married? Maybe your grandma is right when she says that I'm not good enough for you." Dani told me as she let go of my hand and turned away from me.

"See what you start Lily?" my mom whispered to her.

"Look, all I want is to marry Daniella. I want her to be my wife and I want my daughter there. If Emerson wasn't born there could have been the chance that Daniella and I would never have gotten together but I'm glad we are. I want a small wedding, maybe in the backyard, with my close friends and family. I don't want my great great aunt that I don't even know there. I just want Daniella and whatever she wants that will make her happy is what I want. I know she doesn't want a fluffy gown because she wants to wear this one dress she found in a magazine which is doggy eared in the living room at home. She wants simple food because she doesn't like weird food. Please let Daniella get what she wants because when she's upset so am I." by the time I was done I was red in the face and my mom and Katie were smiling, my granpa looked proud, Daniella looked ready to cry and Lily looked pissed.

"I…I'm going to get tea." My grandma stuttered as she walked to the kitchen.

"Kenny…" Daniella spoke quietly. I turned and looked at her and she smiled and placed Emmy on the floor and stood to kiss me.

"Thank you so much." She murmured against my lips.

"Anything for you, anything." I whispered as I kissed her again.

"Da!" Emmy exclaimed as she lifted herself up against the coffee table.

"Oh my God." Daniella whispered.

"Lovebug, come to daddy. Come here!" I encouraged.

"Da!" she smiled as she took four steps then fell.

"Yay! Lovebug good job!" I exclaimed as I picked her up.

"Mommy is so proud of you." Daniella kissed her forehead as my grandpa, mom and sister clapped.

"Da." She whimpered as she buried her head into my neck.

"She doesn't like clapping. She did the same thing when the hockey team clapped." I explained to everyone.

"Why was everyone clapping?" my grandma asked as she reentered.

"Emmy took her first steps." Drew told her proudly.

"Oh…I missed that." She mumbled.

"You'll see her walk down the aisle as the flower girl at my wedding." I told her.

"Fine. Have it your way. Don't expect me to pay for this cheap wedding." She scoffed.

"I'll pay for it, no problem." Drew spoke up.

I smirked at Dani and she looked like she was going to laugh at my grandma's facial expression.

"Well I think it's best if we head home. Emerson needs a nap and we need to start planning her first birthday party." I told them as Dani started collecting the diaper bag and her purse.

"We'll see you guys at her birthday!" Dani smiled as we headed to the car.

As we were driving home I couldn't stop smiling.

"What's with the dorky smile?" Dani asked.

"I'm just excited. I get to marry the girl of my dreams, my daughter is mobile and she's turning one in a month. I'm the luckiest guy ever."

"And I'm the luckiest girl ever." She linked our fingers and turned to look at a sleeping Emerson in the backseat.

"She's adorable. We make cute kids." She smiled at me.

"Definitely, I want at least five." I told her.

"I'm a woman not a factory." She chuckled.

"I know but when we get more stable and your off birth control we'll just let it happen when it happens." I told her.

"Absolutely, I'd like more rugrats with you." She bit her lip and absentmindedly placed her hand on her stomach.

"I love you so damn much Daniella Montgomery. Forever and Always." I locked eyes with her and every emotion was passed between the two of us.


	43. Happy Birthday

**Cliffhanger =] Please Review!**

"Happy Birthday Emerson!" I exclaimed as I walked into her nursery.

"Kendall really? I just got her back to sleep." Dani scolded.

"I'm sorry baby, at least she didn't wake up." I kissed Dani's forehead and smiled at how Emerson buried her head in Dani's neck.

"I know but she was up and down all night with a slight fever." She gave a small nod to me.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked confused.

"You've been pulling extra shifts at Sherwood's and you look exhausted."

"You need rest too sweetie."

"I can rest after we graduate." She rubbed Emmy's back who whimpered a little while she slept.

"My poor babygirl. Should we cancel the party?" I ran my fingers through Emerson's hair.

"No, she'll be fine and I'm sure if we explained to everyone that she's not feeling good we could put her down for a nap during the party."

"Dada." Emerson spoke tiredly.

"I'm right here babygirl." I reassured her and took her from Dani.

"She's been clingy with me for a while but I feel like she won't leave your side today." Dani smiled as she grabbed a light green dress for Emerson to wear.

"I love my little girl so much so I love spending time with her." I smiled as Emmy sucked on my shirt a little.

"Can you believe a year ago we sat in a hospital through 15 hours of labor?" She asked.

"How could I forget? My hand felt like it was going to break." I chuckled as I got Emerson changed.

"Hey! I had to push her out of me! That hurt more than anything else in the history of the world."

"You're exaggerating." I chuckled.

"A little bit but it was painful. I did it naturally too." She pouted a bit.

"I know and I'm so proud of you for doing that. You're strong." I kissed her as I headed into the living room to get ready to head to my mom's house.

"Thanks and I'd do it all over again." She smiled as she grabbed the keys to my car.

"Ready to go celebrate her birthday?"

"Absolutely." She smiled and we headed to the party.

_**.LINEBREAK.**_

"Happy Birthday Emerson!" My mom yelled as soon as she saw us and Katie waved at Emerson from where she was setting up across the yard. My grandparents were sitting and watching us and the gang and their families were spread out in the yard. Mr. Mitchell was making burgers and while Carlos was climbing a tree.

"EMERSON!" He screamed as he jumped out of the tree and came barreling towards us.

"Da." Emmy whimpered as she buried her head into my neck.

"It's okay Emerson. Daddy's got you." I mumbled as I rubbed her back.

"Emmy, happy birthday!" Carlos smiled and waved a bit but her grip only tightened on me.

"Is she okay?" Carlos asked concerned.

"She's a little clingy today." Dani told him.

"Awe, poor baby. Can you show me how you walk Emerson?" Carlos asked as she lifted her head.

"Down!" she wiggled a bit and I held her hands as Carlos backed up a bit.

"Go to Carlos." I encouraged as she took a few shaky steps.

"Ca!" she called out as she reached him. Everyone in the yard had been watching and started clapping.

"Da!" Emerson wailed and started pulling away from Carlos and reaching towards me.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as I picked her up and rocked her up and down.

"She doesn't like clapping." I explained.

"We can cross off ballerina on her list of possible activities when she gets older." Dani joked.

"But I want to see her in a tutu!" I pouted.

"When people clap, she cries…Everyone claps after a performance."

"She'll outgrow it." I defended as I kissed Emerson's forehead.

"Foods ready!" Mr. Mitchell called out.

"I'll get you a plate." Dani kissed me and headed towards the food as I continued to rock Emerson.

"Babygirl I can't believe you're one years old! Where did the time go? I remember bringing you home and being terrified of being a bad dad. I remember when I woke up in the hospital room and you weren't there…I was freaking out inside. I love you so much Emerson and you always make me proud. Whether you dance, sing, play football or read all the time, I will always love you. I will make sure you're happy all the time and I stay cool. Don't ever think you can't come to me if you have a problem or you just want to talk. I love you so much." I kissed her and she giggled as she put her hands in my hair.

"Here baby." Dani smiled as she placed my plate in front of me.

"Do you know what my mom got Emmy for her birthday?" I asked.

"No, what?"

"A giant playhouse with about a million dolls and clothes. Our living room will be filled with it."

"Lord we need help." Dani chuckled as she ate.

"Ma! Ippy."

"I'll be right back, do you want anything?" Dani asked.

"Bring back whatever you want to drink, I'll sneak some sips."

She nodded and walked away as Logan, Carlos and James approached.

"Hey! There's the birthday girl."

Emmy giggled and buried her head in her hands.

"Ja!" she reached out towards him and he started bouncing her a bit.

"She has a crush on you." Carlos smiled.

"Well I am attractive but she isn't my type." James joked.

"Daniella is looking amazing. She looks curvier than normal." Logan pointed out.

"Could she be pregnant?" Carlos asked as I spit out my burger.

"I…she's on birth control. I don't think so." I murmured but a million things were running through my head.

"Ask her about it." James whispered as he handed Emmy back to me and left with the guys as Daniella returned with a Sippy cup and a glass of iced tea.

"Here you go Emmy Harp." Dani smiled and handed her the drink as she greedily sucked.

"Baby…I have a question…don't get offended but…you're curvier than normal and I love you no matter what your size but…I mean…are you pregnant?"

She looked down, "Kenny…I'm…"


	44. Happy Birthday Part Two

**Thanks for all the reviews! Only 2-3 more chapters then the sequel! I hope you all like this chapter because i think it sucks . **

"Kendall…I'm…not."

I let out a relieved sigh. "That's great!"

"No it's not. You thinking I was pregnant is insinuating that I gained weight. Am I really getting fat?"

"Well…"

"Be honest Kendall." Dani glared at me as I bopped Emmy on my leg.

"You're curvier than before. You have put on some weight and you do eat a bit more now than you used too."

"Oh…I need to go ask Logan a question…I'll be back." She spoke quietly.

"Dani wait!" I watched her walk to Logan and he just wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest.

"Why is Daniella crying?" Katie asked.

"I asked if she was pregnant and then I kind of said she was…fat."

"Bad move!" Katie slapped my arm and walked away.

I saw Logan kiss the top of her head and sway her side to side.

"You whore!" I heard my grandma yell.

"Lily, this isn't what it looks like." Logan defended.

"The hell it is! Daniella you're cheating on Kendall and broadcasting it during your daughter's birthday!  
>I'm disgusted." Lily threw her class of lemonade on them.<p>

"Grandma!" I yelled as I ran over to them with Emmy in my arms.

"You're Welcome Kendall." She smiled at me.

"No! Dani isn't cheating on me! I made a stupid comment that upset her and she trusts Logan and he was just comforting her. Logan's my best friend, he wouldn't do that." I defended.

"Oh…" my grandma looked at the ground and walked away.

"You two go get changed. Logan you can borrow some of my clothes. We'll have cake when you come back."

"Thanks man. I'm sorry Dani." Logan smiled.

"No need to be sorry." She smiled and headed inside with him.

"Da!" Emmy grabbed my hair and smiled at me.

"Your great grandma is a nutcase." I mumbled as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Down." She giggled and I put her on the ground and held her hands as I helped her walk around the backyard.

"Ro!" she pointed down excitedly.

"That is a rock Emerson. Good girl." I chuckled as she began pointing at random things on the ground.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing ever?" Daniella came up behind me and put her hand on my lower back.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry about before…I didn't mean to sound mean. I still love you and I'll always love you no matter what the scale says." I kissed the side of her head as Emmy started bouncing a little on her feet.

"Thanks…I shouldn't have overreacted. I've gained weight because honestly, when I feel the urge to cut I just eat. I need to learn to manage it. Give me some time and I'll be back to my old weight." She smiled up at me.

"I like you with curves to be honest. It makes you look so sexy." I mumbled in her ear as Emerson started giggling.

"What's funny Lovebug?" I asked.

"Bug!" she shouted and pointed to a butterfly fluttering past us.

"Isn't that ironic?" Daniella bit her lip as she watched it fly by.

"Yeah." I said quietly as I just got lost in my thoughts.

"What's on your brain baby?" Dani asked as she took hold of one of Emmy's hand.

"I wish my dad was here to see her grow up. He would have loved this party and seeing his mom throw a drink."

"He's looking down on us and I'm sure he always looks over Emerson. Maybe he was the butterfly?" Dani shrugged.

I nodded and smiled at her." Ready for cake?"

"Let's go!" she chuckled and we both held Emerson's hand as we guided her back over to where everyone was.

"Cake time!" my mom shouted as she emerged with a cake in the shape of a butterfly.

We all sang to Emmy as I bopped her as she laid her head on my shoulder. After we sang everyone began to clap, evidently forgetting her fear of applause.

"Da." She whimpered.

"Jesus." I mumbled under my breath and started rocking her back and forth trying to get her to stop crying.

"Let's put her in the high chair and let her smoosh her cake." Dani suggested. I smiled and placed her in the high chair and Dani put a bib on her and laid a mini cake in front of her.

"Go ahead Lovebug." I chuckled and put a little icing on her nose and put her hands on the cake.

"Ma?" she looked unsure at Dani.

"Smash it Emmy!" Dani encouraged. Everyone was now watching anxiously waiting for her to smash it.

She finally threw her hands down and the cake covered her hands.

"Yay!" Dani smiled and gave a small clap which didn't scare her at all.

"She's so adorable." I mumbled as I wrapped and arm around Dani's waist and watched my daughter play with cake.

"We make cute rugrats." She giggled as Emmy finally put some cake in her mouth.

"We'll have more when we're ready." I smiled as Emmy basically shoved the cake in her mouth.

"Or I could just not tell you and let you call me fat again." She looked up at me with a smirk gracing her pouty lips.

"Not funny." I grumbled.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but we must be leaving." Drew smiled at us and my grandma stood quietly next to him.

"Say goodbye to Emmy." Dani pushed them towards Emerson.

"Happy Birthday!" Drew kissed the top of her head and as Lily was inches from her face, Emerson flung some cake at her.

"Na!" she giggled and threw some more. Lily turned around and I could see Dani trying to hold back laughter. Lily was covered in pink icing and cake on her face and shirt.

"Cute misbehaved child." She commented as she strutted away. My grandpa waved and headed towards the gate.

"We officially have the awesomest child in the history of everything." I laughed as Dani buried her head in my chest as she laughed hysterically.

"Family Picture!" Katie smiled and Dani and I walked over to Emmy. I had my hand on Dani's back and she had her hand on my shoulder. Dani was in the high chair between us and I picked up some icing and put some on Dani's nose.

"Loser." She mumbled as she put some on mine.

We smiled and Katie took the picture.

"Wasn't that just the cutest picture ever?" she wiped a fake tear away.

"That's so being hung up." Dani smiled at me.

"Absolutely."


	45. Graduation

**Please enjoy and review! only 2-3 more chapters until the sequel!**

"Ready to graduate?" I asked Dani as we stood at my locker for the last time dressed in our caps and gowns.

"No, my stomach hurts so bad and I want to run away." She shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Be happy! You're valedictorian! That's an honor."

"Yes but I have to address the whole school. You know I can't speak in public."

"Just look at me. I'll be the one in the cap and gown." I smirked and kissed her.

"idiot." She muttered.

"Just think of this as a practice for saying your vows at our wedding." I took her hand and started to lead her to the auditorium where we were supposed to meet and wait for graduation to begin.

"I'll probably pass out at our wedding." She smiled.

"You'll be fine. Just think how proud Emmy must be seeing us graduate."

"We're good role models for her."

"I'm so incredibly proud of you. You had a rough past two years. You got pregnant, gave birth and dealt with my antics but still managed to be number one."

"It wasn't too hard."

"You're 1 out of 300. The person who was 2 had a 101.2 GPA and you had a 104. It was practically a runaway."

She rolled her eyes and laid her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Ready or not…here we go." I muttered against her head as we all lined up and headed out to the football field where our parents were in the bleachers and we sat on chairs. Daniella got to sit on the makeshift stage with the school board members.

"We'd like to introduce the valedictorian for this year's class, Daniella Montgomery, soon to be Daniella Knight. Please welcome her." Our principal shook her hand and sat while Dani took the podium.

"Uh…Hi everyone. I can't believe how fast our high school careers flew by and now we're off the different places to learn more and branch out. I've struggled a lot in the past year with personal issues that most of you know of. I think my senior year challenges prove that you can do anything you want and be the best you can be no matter what life hands you. I look out at all of you and I just want to thank everyone for the support and I'm so happy my daughter can see me and her father graduate and not become a statistic. I hope all of you guys are happy in your future and I'll see you guys at the reunion." She smiled and headed back to her seat as Carlos stood for a standing ovation. Soon everyone was standing and clapping and I could see her getting shaken up about it. Everyone calmed a bit but I heard Emerson crying and Dani lightly chuckling to herself.

"Let's begin our graduation." Our principal spoke.

"James Diamond."

"Carlos Garcia."

"Stephanie King."

"Kendall Knight." I could hear my mom and grandparents screaming.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Daniella Montgomery." I heard my family, James, Logan, Carlos and their families screaming.

" Camille Roberts."

"Lucy Stone."

Everyone stood and placed a hand on their hats.

"I now present you, the class of 2012." We all threw our hats in the air and I was jumped on by Carlos.

"We're done with High School Dude!" he shouted.

"I know! I need to find Dani, have you seen her?"

"She was with Emmy by the stage." He pointed and ran to see Stefanie.

"Hey Valedictorian, great speech." I smiled as she turned with Emmy in her arms.

"Thanks, did you hear her crying?"

"Yeah, way to disrupt graduation babygirl." I took her from Dani and she gripped my gown.

"Da! Down." She demanded. I held her hand as she stood next to me.

"Wedding is next week." Dani commented.

"At least she can walk down the aisle with Carlos instead of having him carrying her."

"Carlos is very excited." Dani giggled as Emmy looked up at me as I spoke.

"What Lovebug? Do I amuse you?"

"Ya…Ippy?" she pouted a bit.

"Great she pouts and she just turned one." I mumbled as I started walking towards the sea of fellow graduates.

"Cute kid Kendall!" a random boy called out.

"She's adorable." Another girl called out.

Dani smiled at me as we maneuvered through the crowd until some football player bumped into Emmy. Emmy fell on her butt and immediately started crying.

"IT's okay Emerson. Daddy's here." I kissed her cheek as I rocked her up and down.

"It's okay baby. You're fine." Dani poked her nose and made a funny face to cheer her up.

"Ippy?" Emmy asked again.

"Of course Lovebug. Let's go get apple juice." We made it safely to my mother and Katie and grandparents and grabbed the Sippy cup.

"Congratulations you two!" my grandpa hugged us both.

"Thanks." Dani smiled and grabbed some cheerios for Emmy too.

"Can't believe it's over." I said.

"You'll be in the police academy next year big brother." Katie smiled as she played with Emmy's foot which was covered with a pair of baby vans.

"Yeah…I'll be learning how to save the day like a superhero." I joked.

"Emerson will think you're a superhero." Dani kissed my cheek.

"I just want to make her proud."

"She'll always be proud of you, just like me." Dani assured.

"Who wants to go to lunch?" Drew asked.

"I do but I just want to run home and change and change Emmy's diaper." I stated.

"I need to change too." Dani agreed.

"We'll meet you at Café Pierre in 30 minutes." Drew planned and headed away from us.

"I may not be there." Lily added before she left also.

"Sepy." Emmy gurgled against my shoulder as she drank and her eye lids slowly closed.

"She'll nap in the car and maybe we don't have to change her diaper just yet." Dani said.

"Good idea. We'll see you later mom." I kissed her cheek and patted Katie's hair.

I interlaced my fingers with Dani's and we headed to the car, leaving high school forever.


	46. Wedding Bells

**i'm so sad right now =[ i tried to get btr presale tickets and they are like sold out =[ anywayy...i loved writing this! it was really fun =] please review and make me happy! 1 chapter left!**

"I'm freaking out!" I exclaimed as I paced the room inside the church nervously.

"Why?" Logan asked as he bounced Emmy on his knee.

"What if she decides that we're too young to get married and walks out on me?"

"She loves you and James would never let her leave." Carlos reassured.

I nodded but continued to pace. James walked into the room and grabbed me and dragged me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I straightened out my tuxedo.

"She's freaking out! Calm her." He pushed me so I stood outside her door.

"Don't go in but talk through the door." He demanded and stood next to me.

"Daniella?" I talked to the door.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah, it's me. You doing okay?"

"I…well…you still want to get married?"

"Absolutely. I love you baby and I was nervous you were going to ditch me." I chuckled as I placed my hand on the door.

"Close your eyes." She demanded as she opened the door and I felt her press her lips against mine.

"I'll see you at the altar; I'll be the one in the tuxedo." I smiled as she fixed my boutonniere and I heard her door shut.

"I can't wait." I heard her say as James pulled me back to my room.

"Da!" Emmy ran as best as she could to my legs.

"You look stunning Lovebug. You are the prettiest thing ever." I told her as I knelt next to her and kissed her.

"Play?" she looked at me with big eyes.

"Not now but in a little Uncle Carlos will." I smiled and hugged her to my chest.

"Pretty." She giggled and patted my head.

"Thanks Sweetie." I picked her up and my grandpa walked in.

"It's time Kendall." He smiled and patted my shoulder.

I stood at the altar and watched Logan walk down the aisle with Katie. Logan patted my shoulder as Carlos descended down the aisle, his hand holding Emmy's. Emmy threw flowers at him and they were giggling as they walked down.

"Da!" she yelled and ran to me. I patted her hair and Katie took her and Carlos stood next to Logan. The wedding march began and everyone stood and faced the back. I saw James arm linked with Daniella, his hand on top of hers as they walked down the aisle.

"Wow." I murmured under my breath.

"You are a lucky man." Logan muttered into my ear.

Dani wore a long dress that was form fitting but not too tight. It was lacy and it had a cute little bow on her hip. She looked gorgeous and breathtaking. They finally made it up to me and I took Dani's hands and placed her right in front of me.

"hi." She smiled

"You're stunning." I smiled and squeezed her hands.

"You don't look bad yourself." She giggled and the priest began.

"The couple has written their own vows for each other. Daniella, why don't you begin?" he encouraged and I saw Dani took a few nervous breaths.

"I remember freshmen year walking through the hallway for the first day of school. I was so lost and had no idea where to go and my head was buried in my schedule that I wasn't watching where I was going. I bumped into someone and locked eyes with the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. You helped me to my next class and showed me where to go from there. I think that was the moment that I started getting a crush on you. I was so nervous when you came over to do the Spanish dialogue that I actually puked ten minutes before you came over. I loved writing the dialogue and then we made a minor mistake that blossomed into the best thing that happened to us. The look on your face when you touched my bump was the moment that I fell in love with you. I never grew up with a stable family but when I was pregnant you were always there. You always helped me. I've always been a guarded person but the moment you walk into the room my guard crumbles. We've been through so much and we made it through. I can't wait to have more children with you, laugh with you, cry with you, fight with you, and grow old with you because I know that with you by my side, I'll be safe. "She smiled at me as the tears streamed down her face. I reached out and wiped them as she did the same to me.

"Kendall." The priest said.

"Wow, I didn't think I would cry." I chuckled and prepared for my vows. "Daniella I never thought I would be here with you. I remember the first time I saw you which ironically enough was when your head was buried in your schedule. I saw this pretty girl that buried herself in baggy clothes that hid an amazing figure, a girl that cared more about grades then partying. I loved that about you and when you thanked me for helping you, I fell in love with you. You look beautiful now but the most beautiful time I've ever seen you was when you were in labor with Emerson. You were sweaty and red in the face but the determination in your eyes and smile when you heard our daughter cry made you absolutely stunning. I lost my father when I was young and thanks to you I realize that he would be proud of me and he would be proud to have you as a daughter in law. I love you Daniella Montgomery, with all my heart." I gave her a watery smile as she giggled and cried more. There wasn't a dry eye in the church and I saw James wipe his tears and Carlos was holding onto Logan, both of them crying.

"Do you Kendall Knight take Daniella Montgomery to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I said without hesitation as I squeezed her hands.

"Do you Daniella Montgomery take Kendall Knight to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She bit her lip and squeezed back.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I smiled at Dani and pulled her close to me.

"I love you." I murmured, our breaths mingling.

"Love you too." She told me as I slammed my lips on her and the church erupted into applause.

Strangely enough, Emmy didn't cry.


	47. Reception

**last chapter ...i loved writing this and i'm glad others enjoyed it too! let me know what you think of this and the sequel should be up in a day or two. **

I was watching as Emmy and Dani took pictures along the edge of the beach. My grandma ended up booking this huge beach hall for the reception and a photographer. Dani was walking through the sand hold Emmy's hand as they giggled and smiled.

"Kendall why don't you start taking shots with Emmy?" the photographer asked.

"Sure thing." I smiled and grabbed Emmy's little hand and kissed Dani's cheek as she moved to the side.

"Da!" Emmy giggled as I spun her around a little bit.

"Lovebug you having a good time?" I said as I smiled at the camera.

"Up!" she reached her arms up and I picked her up as she tucked her head on my shoulder. I beckoned Dani over and we started taking family shots. I would wrap my arms around Dani and she would smile.

"You guys make the cutest family." The photographer complimented.

"Thanks." I nodded at him and kissed Dani and headed towards the reception hall.

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Kendall Knight!" the DJ announced as Emmy ran in then we followed her. Everyone was clapping and Emmy was covering her ears.

"It's okay Emerson." I saw Logan pick her up and attempted to make her giggle.

"Lo." She whimpered and gripped his shirt. He looked at me and I mouthed _"She's fine."_

"We have to greet our guests." Dani said as she dragged me to each table.

"It's time for dinner." The DJ announced and Dani and I sat at the table in the middle of the room as the food was brought to us. Emmy was with Logan still at the table to our right.

"How many toasters do you think we got?" I asked as I cut my chicken.

"3. My aunt Vickie got one." She chuckled as she began eating.

"You look really beautiful." I told her as I held her hand under the table.

"Thanks…I didn't think you would like this dress but your sister convinced me to get it." She blushed.

"I'd love anything you wore. You're my wife now." I smiled and started feeding her some of my food.

"Yummy." She giggled and started feeding me some of her steak. The room was filled with the tapping of forks to glasses. I smirked and kissed her as she tangled her fingers in my hair.

"I love you." She smiled as she started eating again. I looked over to Emmy and saw her reaching for Logan's champagne.

"Logan!" I spoke loudly so he could hear.

"Oh!" he noticed and pushed the glass away from her.

"I can't wait to go to Spain with you." I told Dani as I spun her ring on her finger.

"Me too. We can visit all the monuments and go shopping and have a great time." She smiled at me.

"Hey…this may seem out of nowhere but… can…when do you want another baby?" I asked as I blushed and looked away from her.

"To be honest…now but we're not ready. Let's go to college for a year of two then I'll stop my birth control and see what happens. We'll let it happen naturally." She ran her thumb across my cheek and I leaned into her touch.

"That sounds like a good plan." I smiled at her as Katie took the microphone.

"So…I'm the bridesmaid and I have so much I want to say about Dani and Kendall. Kendall is the best brother any girl could ask for and I'm so lucky to have him. Something that nobody knows is that when Dani was pregnant and Kendall got the sonograms he would tape them to his wall and stare at them. He would talk to them and play guitar. He has a whole notebook full of songs he wrote just about the baby alone."

I blushed but I felt Dani squeeze my hand and smile at me.

"To be completely honest I didn't like Dani in the beginning. I was afraid she would take my big brother away from me. My brother is like a father to me and I can't fathom life without him. Dani was nice though; she didn't hog Kendall, she let him be himself and let him hang with me. That's why I love Daniella as if she was my sister. I can't think of a better couple and I know that they will be married forever. To Kendall and Daniella." She raised her glass and the place erupted with applause but Emmy didn't cry.

"How am I supposed to follow that up?" Logan joked.

"Lo!" Emerson yelled.

"Emerson!" he waved and blew a kiss. "Kendall has been my best friend since I can remember and he's the greatest guy in the world. Daniella is very lucky as is Kendall. Kendall is known for being stubborn and guarded. The only time I've ever seen Kendall vulnerable was when his father died and he sobbed into my jacket at the grave. I've never seen him so emotional…that is until Emerson was born. Thanks to Daniella and Emerson, Kendall has opened up and has made Kendall happy. I haven't seen Kendall this happy since his father was alive. You two are both lucky to be with each other and if I'm half as happy as you guys when I get married then I will be happy." He nodded at us and everyone clapped again but Carlos was already distracting Emerson from the noise.

"It's now time for the father daughter dance and I've been informed that Kendall and Emerson will be taking the floor then James and Daniella will join them. I got up and took Emerson from Carlos and carried her into the middle of the dance floor. She placed her cheek against my shoulder and I swayed her to Daughters by John Mayer. I could see Dani wipe a tear as James rubbed her shoulder at the table.

"Emerson, I can't wait to dance with you at your wedding. You can have the biggest wedding you want because you deserve the best. Know, no matter what happens that I love you." I kissed the side of her face as she slumbered on my shoulder. Dani and James joined us on the dance floor and James was trying to make Dani giggle because she was so emotional. Dani and James were swaying and smiling and I couldn't help but feel elated that they interacted so amazingly. The song ended and I passed Emmy back to Carlos and met Dani near the cake.

"Time for the couple to cut the cake." The DJ announced as we sliced our vanilla cake. I grabbed some and dabbed it on Dani's cheek. She giggled and put some on my nose and I fed her some as she fed me. I could hear everyone aweing as we did this but I didn't care. I was having a great time with my wife.

"It's time for the couple's first dance."

I held her hand as I led her on the floor and started swaying to Wedding Dress by Matt Nathanson. I hummed the words into her ear and I could feel her shaking bit in my arms. I pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes and she chuckled.

"I love you." She kissed me and wiped my tears.

"I love you too, so much."

I knew from that moment on…life would be perfect as long as she was in my arms.


End file.
